Dumbledore's Secret
by Angel Dust Fury
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has a big secret. One that will shock Harry Potter and not for the better. Evil Dumbledore! Dark Harry! AU! HPSS DMBZ KSRL HGBL in later chapters.
1. October 31, 1981

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter but that doesnt mean I can't play with them

**Summary:** Albus Dumbledore has a big secret. One secret that will change the lives of the Wizarding World and a boy name Harry Potter.

**Warning:** This story contains child abuse and implied sexual abuse. There will be SLASH but not for awhile.

Now on with the story...

**Chapter One: October 31, 1981**

"Albus have you lost your mind?!"

"This is the only way Minerva."

Minerva sighed and sat down in the comfy chair across from the Headmaster's desk. She looked up at him eyes blazing.

"Albus those muggles are horrible people! Those Dursley's believe wizards and witches are FREAKS! Would you have him grow up in that kind of environment?! He's already been through enough just tonight!"

Albus looked at her through his half mooned glasses and frown. He asked her did she want any tea but declined, instead pouring himself a cup.

"He will be just fine" _I have to convince her. The only thing she'll do is worry about the boy for the next 10 years!_" he thoguht.

"Albus you are making a terrible terrible mistake. Why cant you give Harry to Remus? He will surely take care of him."

Albus glanced down at his tea before adding a few lumps of sugar.

"Yes, but who will take care of him when he transforms every full moon. And plus it his illegal for him to have him"

Minerva opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out and she lowered her head.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"That must be Hagrid now."

Albus took his wand and opened to door.

Hagrid stepped in carrying a small bundle in his arms. Minerva quickly stood from her seat and ran towards Hagrid holding out her arms as to hold something. Hagrid gently put the bundle in her arms. She took off some of the blanket that revealed a beautiful baby boy with hair as dark as the night sky, cheeks rosey red...but with a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

"Minerva..."

Minerva looked over at Albus and reluctantly handed the baby over to him.

"It's time. Severus is waiting for us."

Before he could apparate, Minerva kissed the baby's cheek and whispered a few words to him before stepping back.

Albus placed a sad smile on his face and apparated.

**OoOoOoO**

"Severus."

Severus turned around and greeted Albus with a cute nod.

"Headmaster."

They both walked up to 4 Privet Drive.

"Albus care you sure this is the only way?"

Albus looked up at Severus Snape with a sad twinkle in his eyes.

"Positive."

Severus nodded and looked down. Albus placed the baby on the door step with a card bundled in the blanket. Severus reached down and touched the baby's cheek.

"Prends soin de toi, mon petit."

Severus rosed up and apparated away.

Albus stared down at the boy as if to study him. Eyes twinkling he knocked on the Dursley's door and apparated away.

OoOoOoO

A/N: Severus and Minerva knows what will happen at the Dursley's and they are very concerned. No matter what they say they have no choice but to let Dumbledore do what he think is best for Harry. Prends soin de toi, mon petit means "Take care of yourself, my little one" Thanks Ellyanah

**Next chapter:** Harry's life at the Dursley's


	2. Ten Years Later

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.

**Warning:** This chapter contains child abuse both physical and sexual abuse though it is not explict at all.

**Chapter 2:10 years later**

"Freak get your arse up and cook us some breakfast!"

Vernon Dursley dragged Harry out of the cupboard by his hair and threw him on the groud.

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Vernon walked away but not before kicking Harry in the stomach.

Harry held his stomach, but fought back the tears and quickly got up and strolled in the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Dudly ran in excitement and accidently knocked over the orange juice on the counter. He sat down in a chair next to his father.

Vernon looked knowingly at Harry.

"Well boy pick it up!"

Harry got a rag from the sink and wiped the spill.

"Happy Birthday Dudly!" said Petuna Dursley came from the back with a chocolate brithday cake.

"Blow out your candles son," said Vernon licking his lips looking at the cake.

Dudley blew out his candles so hard that spit flew out of his mouth on the cake.

"Now where's out breakfast boy?"

Harry took a splatula and began to serve chocolate pancakes to the family, but unfortunately one slipped and Harry looked in horror as it dropped on the floor.

Harry looked up to see a hand flying towards his face.

SLAP!

"You clumsly little freak! You picked up this mess and go fetch the mail!"

Harry did as he was told and afterwards went for the mail. While looking through one he found a letter addressed to him.

"Hogwarts..?"

The letter not only had his name but his location, the "cupboad under the stairs."

"WHERE IS THE MAIL BOY!"

Harry looked up and ran to the kitchen.

"Uncle Vernon I have a letter addresed to me."

Vernon took the letter and took one looked from where it came from and went red. He tore up the letter into pices.

"Not anymore" he hissed.

Vernon stood up and went to the stove.

"But Uncle Vernon... "

Before he knew it Harry was on the floor holdnig the side of his head as Vernon looked down at him with a skillet in his hand.

"What did I tell you about questioning me!"

Vernon picked hiim up by the back of his collar.

"Now you be a good little boy and serve our cake!"

Harry went over to the cabinet to get some plates but not before mumbling something that sounded like "whatever fat ass!"

Unfortunately, Vernon got the words and as soon as Harry put the plates down, he punched him breaking his nose. Harry held his nose but couldn't stop the blood that was constantly coming out.

"You seem to have forgotten your manners boy!"

He grabbed Harry by his hair and forced him upstairs in the bathroom. He tore off Harry's pants and underwear and bend him over the toliet.

"It's time to teach you a lesson boy." Vernon said as he began to unbuckle his own pants.

**OoOoOoO**

Vernon got up and button his pants. Harry laid there still, face went with tears.

"Put your pants on boy."

Harry wiped his face and slowing wincing as he did. Fighting back the rest of the tears he pulled his underwear and pants up. Before he could breathe Vernon threw him out of the bathroom coming in contact with a wall.

"Go outside and mow the lawn, and I don't want to see your face til dinner."

"Yes Uncle Vernon."

Harry went outside to the garage to get the lawnmower. Once outside he started it and burst into tears. He was hoping no one watching but was glad the sound cried out his sobs. After he came in, his aunt threw him in the cupboard saying she didnt' want his oder to have the house smelling.

**OoOoOoO**

Dinnertime rolled around and Petuna dragged him towards the kitchen to cook. She was about to tell them what they wanted but was interrupted by doorbell.

Petuna went to the door and was greeted by a figure with a smile.

"Hello may I speak to Harry Potter?"

"What are you doing here?" Petuna asked.

"Well ma'am it seems that Harry has not read his Hogwarts letter and I am here to give it to him and personally to get him prepared from school."

"Well Harry is not here so if you wil excuse me."

She slammed the door. hearing the conversation, Vernon ran towards the kitchen and grabbed Harry by the neck throwing him against the stove.

"You invited one of the freaks to my house did you!?"

"No sir! I swear! I..."

Before he could finish answering he was backhanded to the floor.

"Put him in the cupboard!" cried Petuna.

Vernon dragged Harry to the cupboard and threw him in and locked it.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

Vernon and Petuna glaced at each other before she went to answer the door. When she opened the door it was the same person before face red with anger.

"Where is Harry Potter? Don't lie to me Mrs. Dursley I know he's here. You balloon of a husband made that obvious with his yelling!"

Petuna had suspicion written all over her face. Since she couldnt find anyting to say, she decided slamming the door would be the best option. After a few seconds she looked out the window and saw that the figure was gone. She drew out a breath she knew she wasn't holding and walked towards her husband.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The door busted opened with the figure stupping in the door holding out a wand. The figure walked towards Vernon Dursley and pressed the wand agaist his throat so hard it was causing him to choke.

"Tell me where's Harry Potter now!"

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note:** I hated writing this chapter but it had to happen. So who's the mystery person? By the way the Dursley'swill get what they deserve in a later chapter so no worries. I actually planned on having this chapter up sooner but college can be a bitch. But the next chapter should be up no later then next Thursday.

**Next Chapter:** Harry finds out the truth about who he is and just who is that mystery person?

**By the way:** I saw Sweeney Todd and Alan Rickman was beyond brillant. It is now one of my all time favorite movies.


	3. Guess Who's Here For Dinner

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing. 

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Answer me Dursley!"

"I don't know.", he gasped.

The figure continued to press the against his neck.

"Please...shop.", he begged.

"Not until you tell me where Harry is!"

"I don't know I swear!"

Getting frustrated the figure punched Vernon. The figure knew it was time to take desperate measures Having that sinking feeling the figure knew something was not right. Grabbing Petuna by the nek, the figure pulled her close and pressed the wand against her neck.

"Last chance Dursley!"

Vernon poineted to the cupboard under the starirs. The figure looked at him with shock, anger, and fear.

" I guess thrid time's the charm" theh figure said as Petuna was pushed away. The figure walked towards the locked cupboard.

"_Alohamora_."

The lock clicked and the figure took it off the cupboard. There inside was Harry frighten and softly sobbing.

"It's ok Harry, everything is going to be alright."

"Who are you? How do you know my name?"

" I'm Professor Severus Snape. I am the Potion's professor at Hogwarts. You're safe now."

Harry looked into Snape oynx eyes filled with trust.

Snape holds out his hand.

"C'mon Harry, let's get you out of here."

Harry put his small hand into Snape's larger one and sqeezed it. Snape stepped back to give Harry some space.  
Harry pulled himself up wimpering as he did. Snape cast a suspicious eye at the Dursley's as Harry stepped out the darkened cupboard. What he saw shocked the living hell out of him. Harry's face was terribly bruised and his nose was swollen.  
Snape scooted down to Harry's eye level; took his wand and casted a healing spell. Harry's face was as good as though Snape knew deep down inside that those two injuries are not the only ones he have.

Still holding on to his hand he and Harry walked out the door but before looking at the Dursleys with eyes blazing with revenge.

Hiding behind some bushes, Snape held on to Harry tight as they apparated.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After apparting in the living area of Snape Manor Snape released his hold. Harry looked around the place in awe.

"Wow.."

Snape chuckled.

"This is your home?"

"Yes during the summer. I live at Hogwarts during the school year."

Harry just continued to stare around the manor.

"Why don't we sit down", Snape said gestering to the couch.

Harry walked ovver to the couch and sat down slowly as if he would break the couch if he sat too fast. Snape saw this and would ask him about it later. He sat down next to Harry calling for his house elf. Winky appeared scaring Harry because of never seeing a creature as this before.

"Yes Master Snape! What can Winky get for you?"

"Could you bring us some dinner please?"

"Yes Master Snape! Winky will return soon!", she said as she popped out.

"Harry do you know anything about your parents?"

"Only that they died in a car crash when I was a baby sir."

Snape let out a sharp gasp.

" A CAR CRASH! A CAR CRASH! YOUR PARENTS DIED SAVING YOU!! HOW COULD YOUR AUNT TELL YOU SUCH LIES!"

"Saving me! What happened!"

Before Snape could answer, Winky popped in with dinner with two goblets of pumkin juice.

"Thank you Winky. That will be all."

"Yes Master Snape." She popped out.

Snape sighed as he tried to come up with a way to tell Harry of his parents' death.

"Harry have you ever did anything that you couldnt explain?"

Harry stared down at his food before answering.

"Well...there was one time with Dudley and his friends were chasing me and I ended up on the roof of the school. Then there was one time when I let a snake out at the zoo on Dudley. I even talked to it and it talked back!"

Snape looked at him, shock written aross his face.

"You're a Paseltongue", he whispered.

"A Paseltongue?"

"Yes, the ability to talk to snakes. It's a rare gift".

"Yes but it also makes me a freak!"

"A freak!? Did your uncle tell you that?"

Harry shook his head yes.

"Harry, wizards are not freaks.", Snape said softly,

Harry's head spung around to look him him, eyes wide with suprise.

"A Wizard...?"

"Yes Harry and so were your parents."

Harry looked at him with interest.

"Sir, can you tell me about my parents?"

Snape smiled at him.

" Your mother's name was Lily Evans Potter and your father's name was James Potter. I went to school with both of them. Your mother was a gifted witch as were your father. Your mother had red hair and green eyes like yours. While your father had raven hair and and brown eyes. You are the exact replica of him by the way.  
Harry smiled. After graduating they immediately got married and three years later they had you."

Snape stood up and walked towards a window looking out.

During this time, the Dark Lord was gathering followers. Marked your parents escaped to Godric's Hollow, but one of your father's best friend's known as Sirius Black told The Dark Lord their wearabouts. On October 31, 1981 he confronted your parents and tried to persuade your father to join. He refused was killed with an Unforgiveable known as the Killing Curse. Your mother was upstairs in your nusery when he busted through the door. She was able to protect you but was killed in the process the same as your father.  
He then tried to kill you but...something happened. You were obviously more powerful wizard then anyone thought and you defeated him.  
You were only left with a lighting bolt on your forehead."

Snape turned around to find Harry crying softly. He walked back to the couch and held Harry even after his tears were no longer there.  
He eventually released him and closed his fingers around his chin to look in the boy's eyes.

"You ok now?"

Harry nodded his head yes and Snape released his chin. He cast a warming charm on their food and they ate in silence.

" I have something for you"

Snape stood up and headed towards the kitchen. When he came back there was in his hand a birthday cake with eleven candles on top.  
He sat the cake down in front of Harry and sat down.

"Happy Birthday Harry. Make a wish."

Harry looked at the cake with unleashed tears in his eyes. He silently make a wished and blew out the candles. After having a few slices of cake Snape told him that it was time for bed and pointed where his bedroom will be. Harry got up and Snape noticed that he was walking funny. As they got to the bedroom he went in after Harry and closed the door. He sat down next to his bed with worry sketched across his face. He needed answers.

"Harry why are you walking funny if you don't mind me asking?"

"I fell that's all.", he lied.

"Harry I know you're lying. You can trust me. Did your uncle do anything to you?"

Harry looked away but he silently nodded yes.

Snape closed his eyes shot for a few seconds and took a deep breath and let it out.

"Harry? Look at me." Harry turned around at looked at Snape. " Did your Uncle...did he...did he rape you?"

Harry bursted into tears and nodded his head. Snape came over and held him tight.

"Harry I want you to stay right here i'll be right back"

Harry nodded his head and Snape left the room and went downstairs. He went to his fireplace and got some floo powder in his hand.

"Hogwarts Infirmary!" He threw the floo in the fireplace. The fire blazed green as he stuck his face in.

"Poppy!" he yelled.

Poppy looked up from her desk and went to the fireplace.

"Severus what is it?"

"I need you here now. It's Harry."

Snape got out of the way as Poppy stepped in. She followed him upstairs into Harry's bedroom. They found Harry sitting on the bed waiting for Snape's return. Snape walked towards Harry and sat beside him.

"Harry this is Madam Promfrey. She's the healer at Hogwarts. She'll be able to heal you and take the pain away. Is it ok for her took look at you?"

Harry silently nodded yes.

Poppy touched Snape's arm to get his attention.

"Severus what's going on?", she whispered.

Snape looked down at the floor and looked up again. Unleashed tears in his eyes.

"He's been raped Poppy."

Poppy gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh God.."

Snape looked back at Harry.

"Harry i'll be in the other room if you need me"

Snape began his walked towards the door before but was stopped by two words.

"Please stay.."

Snape turned around at looked at Harry. Fear was all he saw in those green eyes. He nodded yes and went back towards him.

"Now Harry I want you to take off your pants", Poppy softly said.

Harry began trembling and Snape stopped to his level and held him.

"It's ok Harry, she wont hurt you. She is just gonna make the pain go away. She's a professional at her job"

Poppy smiled at the comment.

Eyes filled with tears and face red with embarrassment he took off his pants. Snape and Poppy gasped. Harry's legs covered in bruises!

"Dear God...", whispered Snape.

"Harry, I want you to lay on the bed on your stomach and spread your legs." Poppy said fighting back the tears.

Harry did as he was told and Snape held his hand as he started wimpering. What Poppy found angered her to the core. After a few minutes she was done.

"See Harry I told you it wouldn't hurt." Harry nodded.

"Harry why don't you get ready for bed. There is some pajamas in the bathroom on the stand for you.", said Snape.

"Yes sir."

After Harry went to the bathroom and closed the door. Poppy and Snape began a silent conversation.

"Poppy?"

"There was extensive tearing of the rectum and there was also signs of healed tissue"

The last few words had Snape face red with anger.

"Do you mean to tell me he did this more than once!", he yelled.

Poppy nodded.

"Several times in fact. Only God knows how long this has been going on"

Snape sat down on the bed cradling his face in his hands.

"I better get going Severus, are you going to tell the headmaster or should I?"

Snape took his head out of his hands and looked at her.

"No i'll tell him. I want to see his face when I tell him that his idiotic plan of protection failed"  
he said harshly.

Poppy stared at Severus. Instead of commenting she bid him goodnite and left.

Snape went into his private stores and got a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion. When he came back Harry was in the bed still awake.

"Sit up Harry, I want you to take this potion. It will help you sleep tonite."

He uncorked it and put the vial to Harry's lips. He parted them and Snape lifted the potion into his mouth. Within seconds Harry's eyelids began to droop and after tucking him in he was fast asleep.

Snape stared down at the boy and gave him a kiss on the forehead next to his scar.

"Harry Potter as long as I shall breathe I swear to you that you will never have to go through this again" That was an oath he was willing to keep.

He got up silently and left the room.

**Author's Note:** Damn Dursley's! Like in most stories they would have been happy to get Harry away from them. But as you can see they didn't want to give him up. Why? Because they like having a servent. They didnt have to cook, clean, or anything. Who would give up that lap of luxury. Harry was their little house elf. I already have cooking in my head what some people (no it will not only be Snape) will do to them in vengence. And it's gonna be pretty bad. But that will not come for awhile. The relationship between Snape and Harry will not be father and son. It looks that way but no. If it was this wouldn't be a slash As you see that this Snape of mine is a nice Snape. He will still be a Snarly bastard but not to Harry.

My spring break starts today at 10am and i will be returning to Mississippi. Considering that I have no life I might (keyword:might)  
be able to get 2 chapters up instead of one next week. If i do both should be up by Thursday or Friday.

By the way: Did you hear that the Deathly Hallows film will be in 2 parts. I think it's best. But it's gonna be so long. When the 2nd part of the last movie comes out i'll be graduating from college. And i'm a freshman!

**Next Chapter**: Harry meets Draco Malfoy. Snape has a chat with Dumbledore.


	4. His Confessions

Disclaimers: I don't own anything

**Special Thanks** to Kitty Black Cat for clearing up my French. I think I should just go buy a French/English dictionary than depend on those useless internet translators.

I know I said in the last chapter that chapter 4 would be about Draco and Snape's conversation with Dumbledore but that one chapter was too long so I split it up into 2 chapters. I already edit or at least try to edit the bottom of the last chapter. This chapter however was not planned but it just came to me. 

**WARNING**: This chapter contains sexual abuse in detail

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 4: His Confessions**

"Good morning." Severus said looking up from the newspaper. 

"Good morning sir."

Harry sat down at the breakfast table across from Snape looking at the feast before him. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, hash browns, pancakes, pumpkin juice, etc..

"Help yourself." 

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he dug in. Snape watched the boy eat what looked like half his weight. After breakfast was over Snape took Harry in the living room and sat him down. 

"Harry…I want you to tell me more about the abuse."

Harry shook his head.

"Okay, I won't try to pry it out of you. When you are ready please talk to me. You don't need to keep this inside."

Snape stood up leave but was stop by a small hand.

" It started when I was 5. He came home one night drunk and he pulled me from the cupboard into his bedroom. He stripped me off of my clothes and told me to lay on my stomach." Harry stopped to wipe the tears that silently fell across his cheeks. "All of a sudden I felt something big push inside of me and I cried out. I remember he put his hand across my mouth to silent my screams all while whispering that I was freak and I deserved it. After it was over he threw my clothes at me and told me to put them on and return to my cupboard." 

It was awhile before Snape could say anything but his face told all. Face red with anger, fists balled up so tight he fingernails dug into his palms. He stood up to pace in order to not hit anything.

"When did the starving start?"

Harry looked at Snape with shock and disbelief.

"How did you know?"

"For one you are too small for an 11 year old and two you devoured everything but the breakfast table."

Harry nodded.

"It has been going on as long as I remember. If I made my Uncle angry I would eat for 3 days at a time sometimes it would be up to 5 days. When I did receive food I only got cold soup or some soggy cereal."

Snape, finally calmed down, sat down by Harry and held his hand.

"I also had a list of endless chores to do. Clean the house, mow the yard, paint the fence. I also had to cook dinner since I was 3. They had to give me a stool to reach the stove. If I was to burn the food or just be in the way I would get a beating from either my Uncle or my cousin and no food." 

Snape released his hand and wiped the silent tears from Harry's face. 

"Harry I'm going to tell the Headmaster about this. The Dursley's will never hurt you again that I promise. We had to put you somewhere safe from Voldemort's followers. We all knew there would be some trouble but we never thought it would be abuse! I am so so sorry Harry. If Minerva, Remus and I would have fought harder for you none of this would have happened. He swore to us that you would be safe!" he cried. 

Harry enveloped Snape in a hug.

"It's alright sir. This is not your fault. It's mine. If I haven't been a freak none of this would have happened."

Snape released Harry and looked into his eyes.

"Harry, you are not nor you will ever be a freak! You are one of the most powerful wizards of our time. A wizard who just a baby defeated one of the most powerful dark wizards since Grindelwald.

Snape looked up at his grandfather clock which told it was 9am. 

"Harry, I have a meeting with the Headmaster at 10. I want you to get ready, I have somewhere I want to take you." 

Harry went back to his room to get ready and in 30 minutes he was downstairs. He took Harry's hand and grabbed on to some floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. 

"Sir, why are we standing in the fireplace"

"This is one way we can transport to others known as floo. 

He held on to Harry and dropped the floo powder.

"Malfoy Manor!"

They were gone is a flash of green flames. 

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Author's Note: **I know my Snape is really OOC. I would like to say that I am officially back from my hiatus. Like I said I know people were expecting the chapter that Harry meets the Malfoy's but this scene just popped in my head and it couldn't be ignored. You can expect another chapter in a few days since I have already outlined chapter 5,6, and 7, and I am almost done with 8. 

**Next Chapter**: Harry meets the Malfoys


	5. The Malfoys

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the underlines in chapter 4, I tried to fix them but to no avail. But instead of using words I went back to Notepad and edit it in Works.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry and Snape walked out of the fireplace and before them were the three Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy, his wife Narcissa, and their son,  
Draco Malfoy. Snape and Harry wiped the soot off of them and introduced them to Harry.

"Harry this is my old friend Lucius Malfoy."

He came up to Harry and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Harry."

"This is his wife Narcissa Malfoy"

She gave him a smile.

"And this is their son Draco Malfoy. He's a first year just like you."

Draco shook his hand.

" So...you're the Boy-Who-Lived."

"Draco!" his father scolded.

Ignoring his father he put an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"C'mon Harry let's go to my room and talk."

He led Harry from the adults and to his room.

Shaking his head Lucius looked back at Snape.

"He's a charming boy Severus."

"Yes he is considering..."

Both Lucius and Narcissa bowed their heads down.

"Do you think Albus knew Severus?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't know but I intend to find out. I have to go, i'll be back soon"

And with that Snape picked up some floo powder and stepped in the fireplace.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Office!"

Dropping the floo he is gone in the green flames.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Why did you called me the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well that's what you are isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Right...are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"

Harry looked down.

"I guess so, I don't know much about it."

Draco's jaw dropped.

"You don't know anything about Hogwarts?! Not even about the Houses or Quidditch or the Forbidden Forest!"

Harry nodded his head.

"Well there are 4 houses: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I of course will be sorted into Slytherin." Draco said with his head held high.

"Sorted?"

"Yes you line up with the rest of the first and they call you out by your last name in aphabet order. Then they put the sorting hat on top of your head and it tells you what house you are in."

"How do you know you are going to be in Slytherin. Why not Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"

Draco just stared at him.

"Gryffindor! I surely doubt it! And Hufflepuff!? Don't get me started. My family has been sorted in the Slytherin house for generations. I surely doubt it's gonna stop now. You know Uncle Severus was a Slytherin?"

Harry looked up.

"No I didn't know that."

Draco nodded.

"Yes, he's now head of Slytherin house."

Harry look in awe.

"Wow. All I know is that he's the Potions' profressor."

"Yep, and my father says that people in Slytherin stick up for each other and never betray anyone in their house. Unlike Gryffindor. People believe that Slytherin house only produce Death eaters but my father says that's not true. But unfortunately that's the reputation we have.

"What are Death Eaters?"

Draco opened and closed his mouth several times.

"Maybe you should ask Uncle Severus to explain it to you."

Harry nodded.

"Also each house has an animal to represent them. Slytherin has a snake, Gryffindor has a lion, Hufflepuff a badger, and Ravenclaw a raven."

Harry smiled.

"Snakes huh. I'm beginning to like Slytherin."

Draco smiled.

"You like snakes."

"Yes, I actually let one out in the zoo I went to for my cousin's birthday."

"And just how you managed to do that Harry?"

"I dunno I just wished Dudley was in the cage instead and all of a sudden the glass disappeared and he fell in. The snake came out and it told me thanks and slithered away."

Draco looked at Harry in awe.

"It spoke to you! You're a Paseltongue!"

" That's what Severus told me."

"Wow, that's such a rare gift! Only two people were Paseltongues and that was Salazar Slytherin and..."

"And..."

"And...You-Know-Who."

"No, I don't know who."

Draco sighed.

"Voldemort" he whispered.

"Voldemort!"

"Shush, it's considered a curse to say his name!"

"Is he..is he also known as the Dark Lord."

Draco nodded.

"Did Uncle Severus tell you about him?"

"Only a little bit but not much."

Draco nodded.

"So you want to play Exploding Snaps?"

Draco sighed. "This kind has alot to learn about our world." he tought.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Snape came through the Malfoy's floo looking pale yet angry. Lucius immediately went to his old friend.

"Severus what happened?"

"That bastard..that bastard." he keep muttering.

"I'll go get a Calming Draught. Lucius tell the elves to bring us some tea.", Narcissa announced and left the room.

"Dobby!"

The house elf appeared in a spark.

"Yes Master Malfoy what can Dobby do for you?"

"Bring us 3 cups of tea now!"

"Yes Master Malfoy, Dobby will get the tea."

In a spark he was gone.

Lucius grabbed on to a shaking Snape and sat him down.

"Severus what happened?" Lucius asked again.

Narcissa came back in the room with a vial and gave it to Snape. Snape uncorked it and drank the potion in one gulp. His shakes began to subside.

"Severus?"

Snape looked at Lucius but didn't say anything. Eyes full of anger and fear told Lucius everything.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Author's Note:** Jesus Christ what the hell did Dumbledore tell Snape to send him over the edge!? Yes my Lucius and Narcissa are OOC as well.

**Next Chapter:** Snape's conversation with Dumbledore.


	6. Unforgettable Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sad isn't it?

Gothic Tigress: Thanks for correcting my Ravenclaw mascot. I just assumed it was a Raven. lol.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Chapter 6: Unforgetable Conversation

Spark!

Dobby appeared holding the tray of tea.

"Dobby is back! Dobby has the tea Master!"

He sits the tea on the table.

"Thank you Dobby. You may leave." replied Lucius.

Narcissa picked up a cup a tea and handed it to Severus. With shaky hands he took the cup and drank.

"Severus...please tell us what happened?" Narcissa begged.

Severus looked at her and after exhaling a shaky breath he began the story.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus stepped out of the Headmaster's floo dusting off the soot. He made his way to Dumbledore's desk. He sat in one of the chairs before the smiling headmaster.

"Ah Severus so glad of you to come! Would you like some tea?"

Severus nods his head.

"No thank you Albus."

"So my boy, how is Harry?"

Severus looks down.

"Not so good Albus."

Albus' facial expression stayed the same.

"What's going on with the lad?"

Severus sighed.

" I went to the Dursley's to pick him up, at first Petunia denied he was there and closed the door. So I knocked again and the door was slammed was in my face. I busted through the door and demanded to see Harry and after threating them they pointed towards their cupboard under the stairs. I unlocked it and there he was crying. I was able to get him out and when I saw him his face was bruised and his nose was broken." His voice cracked. "I was able to heal him and we apparated to Snape Manor. We had dinner and we talked and I noticed he was walking funny. He claimed he fell but I knew otherwise." He wiped unshed tears from his eyes but pretended he was rubbing his eyes from tiredness. "He admitted that he was raped by his uncle Albus. I called Poppy and she healed him. The next day he admitted that not only he was raped but he was also beaten and forced to do the chores" Severus looks up at Albus. Face still unchanged.

Well...as long as Poppy healed his injuries he should be doing well so did you get his school supplies yet?

If Minerva came in with a bikini on, Snape would have never been more shocked (and disgusted) then he was now.

"Headmaster the boy may be well physically but mentally the boy's mind has been traumatized! He's going to need years of therapy!"

Albus smiled.

"Now now Severus, he's the Boy-Who-Lived. He'll be fine."

Severus stared at him.

_"What are you hiding old man? Why don't you care about what happened to him?"_ he thought.

"Albus I assume you will be finding an alternative place for him to stay after the term has ended."

Albus nodded his head.

"No my dear boy, Harry will stay at his relatives. That's the only place he's protected."

Severus stood up after that. He'll be damned if Harry goes back to those muggles!

"Albus he cannot go back there. He was raped for Merlin's sake's!" he roared.

Albus puts his hand up to stop him.

"Severus he'll be fine. If he can defeat Voldemort at the age of 1 then he can certainly deal with his relatives."

"Headmaster..!"

Albus stood up and slammed his fists on the desk.

"That is final Severus! The boy will stay at his relatives until he turns 17! And if I find out he does not return in the summer and you had something to do with it then you will be thrown back in Azkaban and all I have to do is say the word! Do you understand?!

Severus, shaking in anger nodded.

Albus, calmed down, sat back in his chair and folded his hands.

"Now, is there anything else you want to tell me?"

Severus nodded his head.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The story was greeted by silence.

"I..I don't know what to say." Narcissa said breaking the silence.

Lucius stood up and started pacing. Seeing an explosing about to happen she called Dobby.

"Dobby can you bring a Calming Draught."

"Yea ma'am Dobby will bring the draught."

In a spark he was gone.

Lucius still pacing was muttering to himself.

"How could he do this? How could he do such a thing?"

"I don't care if I have to go to Azkaban i'll be damned if i'm gonna let Harry go near that place again." Severus stated.

"We'll figure something out Severus, we have til the end of the school term."

" I know Narcissa but..."

Severus was interupted with the appearance of Dobby.

"Dobby has the draught ma'am. Is there anything else Dobby can do?"

"No Dobby that will be all." she smiled.

When Dobby left she gave her husband the draught. He took in one swing and settled himself in a chair. There was silence between them before Severus broke it.

"I think he's hiding something."

Lucius looked up at that.

"What could that old bastard be hiding?"

"I dunno...but i intend to find out."

" Find out what Severus?"

Severus looked up to see Harry and Draco at the bottom of the stairs.

"Um..find out where can find a supply of mandrake root."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's time for us to go Harry." Severus stated holding out his hand.

Harry took it and after grabbing some floo powder they stepped in the floo.

"Bye Draco!"

"Bye Harry, Uncle Severus."

Severus did a curt nod.

"Snape Manor!"

After dropping the floo they were disappeared in the green flames.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Author's Note:** Dumbledore is such an evil maniplative bastard. And threatening to put Snape back in Azkaban is only the beginning of his ways.

I may not be able to update next week but I will try. I have 17 projects/papers to due before May 9th ( 6 just in psychology) and I want to finish all of it up within a three weeks time. That way I can have more focus on this story and don't have to worry about anything but my finals which will be the 2nd week in May.

**Next Chapter:** SHOPPING!! Severus, Harry, Lucius, and Draco go to Diagon Alley. ( yes finally a happy chapter)


	7. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir."

"Alright here we go, we are to meet Lucius and Draco at the Three Broomsticks right?"

"Right."

After grabbing some floo he and Harry stepped in the floo. Grapping on to Harry he dropped the floo.

"Diagon Alley!"

Dropping the floo they disapperared in the green flames.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Stepping out the flames Harry was in awe in what he saw. Things being levitated, people apparating, things being transfigured in thin air. Even though Severus told him much about the Wizarding World seeing it is completely different. His face showed the same expression as it did yesterday when they went to Gringotts and Harry saw how much money his parents left him. Looking at the boy's face Severus smiled. It has been a month since he rescued Harry from the Dursley's. After a month of talking and tears Harry was healing from the abuse, though Severus knew he would never completely recover from the trauma. Both he and Lucius has been trying to think of a way for Harry not to go back to the Dursley's next summer. _"But we still got time for that. Let's just get through today and tomorrow."_ he thought He and Harry both grown close over the month and it broke his heart that it was time for him to leave. Finally reaching their destination, he opened the door to the Three Broom Sticks only to see Lucius and Draco at a table arguing.

"It's not fair!"

"Draco I don't want to hear about it anymore!"

"But father...!"

"Draco! You cannot have your own rooms at Hogwarts and that's final!

Harry smirked at the pair.

_"He may be my best friend but he's such a spoiled brat_." he thought.

"Why not?!"

"Because I said so! I had to live in the dorms and so did your Uncle Severus."

"But that was a million years ago!"

Lucius stared at his son.

"Are you calling me old?"

"Didn't you find some grey strains in your hair 2 days ago?"

Lucius started to blush with embarrassment.

"Did your mother tell you that?" he whispered

"Yeah. She also told me how you ran around the bedroom like a chicken with its head cut off freaking out."

Lucius got redder.

Harry had to turn away from the group to compose himself; face red from holding in the laughter.

Severus was struggling from keeping in the laughter himself.

"This conversation is over Draco."

"But what about my rooms?"

"No!"

Not able to hold it in anymore Harry laughed harder than he ever did.

The startled pair turned to Harry and Severus.

"Please tell me you didn't hear all of that." Lucius said

"Too late." smirked Severus

Lucius groaned and put his head in his hands.

"We need to get going before it's too late." stated Severus.

Lucius and Draco got out of their chairs and the four of them left the Three Broomsticks.

"Lucius do you have the list?"

"Yes." he said taking it out of his pocket.

"Alright where to first?"

"Ollivander's!" Draco exclaimed.

Severus turned to Harry.

"It's that okay with you Harry?"

Harry nodded.

"Alright, let's go."

After reaching their destination they walked into Ollivanders. The tinkling bell alerted Ollivander and he went to the front to see to his customers.

"Ah Lucius, Severus it's about time you shown up here."

"Ollivander." Severus greeted with a curt nod. Lucius did the same.

"Ah Draco it's good too see you my boy. And Harry Potter." he said in awe

He held out his hand to Harry and he shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"Alright, now let's try out some wants shall we."

After several wands Draco found the one for him. Now it was Harry's turn. After many tries Harry thought he would never get a want too fit him. Ollivander came back with another wand and gave it to Harry. "This has to be the one." he thought. He held the wand and a glow seemed to surround him. The group stared at him in awe even has the glow diminished.

"Whoa..." said Draco.

"What the hell was that?!" Severus asked Ollivander.

"The phoenix whose tail feather that's in this wand gave only another tail feather to another wand. That other wand was owned by You-Know-Who."

Silence...

Severus got over the shock first.

"How..how much is the wand?" he studdered.

"Seven galleons."

Severus paid the man and the group left the shop.

**HPHPHPHPHPPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After leaving Ollivanders they went to Madam Malkins to get their uniform. After 2 hours of being there (Draco had to be measured several times believing Madam Malkin's measurements were wrong) they left with a stressed Lucius, a satisified Draco, an annoyed Severus, and a amused Harry. They went to get their books which luckily was no trouble. That is until they went to buy cauldrons.

"I want a bigger cauldron!"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose Harry and just shook his head.

Lucius sighed.

"Draco this is the required size for 1st year potions."

"But I don't like that one father. Uncle Severus can you change the requirements just for me?"

"No Draco. Get your cauldron and let's go"

Draco crossed his arms and puffed out his bottom lip.

"No fair." he pouted.

Lucius groaned. He got the cauldron and paid for it.

"Let's go please." he pleaded.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After picking up the rest of their supplies they went back to the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch. After eating his meal quickly Severus left abruptly saying he has some business to take care of and will be back soon. The rest of the group ate quietly each in their own thoughts. Severus came back in later with something big in his hand. He walked back to their table and tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry turned around and looked at the object Severus carried. He uncovered it and next thing Harry knew he was staring into the yellow eyes of a snowy white owl. It simply took Harry's breath away

"She's beautiful. Thank you." whispered.

"You're welcome." he smiled.

Draco looked towards his father.

"Father.."

"No."

"But!"

"No!"

Draco sighed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After having dinner with the Malfoys, Harry and Severus flooed back to Snape Manor. With the help of Severus his things were packed and ready to go for tomorrow. After showering he came back in his bedroom to find Severus sitting in a chair by the bed waiting on him.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked.

Harry sighed.

He stuck his finger in his owl's cage, Severus named Hedwig, and let her nip on his finger.

"Yeah, i'm ready."

Severus nodded.

"Alright, it's for bed."

Harry got into bed and pulled the covers up. Severus leaned down to give him a hug but we he tried to get out of the hug he couldn't. Harry kept holding him not wanting to let go sobbing in his chest.

"Harry?"

Harry sobbed louder.

"_I don't want to leave here. I don't want to leave you. I love you."_

Severus lifted Harry out of bed and put him in his lap. He held him what seemed like hours unknowing that his face was wet with tears as well. Eventually Harry's sobs subsided and he fell asleep. Severus tucked him back in bed and kissed his forehead and walked towards the door

"I love you to Harry."

He opened the door and closed it quietly behind him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Author's Note:** Did you catch it? I hope so. If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you're only half-right. But you guys are smart so you probably got it. Anyways, what did you think of Draco and Lucius. I love the outspoken brat as he is than the controlled by his father.

**Next Chapter:** Draco and Harry aboard the Hogwarts Express. How will people react to the Boy-Who-Lived?


	8. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 8: New Friends**

After having breakfast at the Snape Manor, Harry, Severus, Lucius, and Draco made their way to the train station. Walking through the train station was hard for Severus. Sure, he would see Harry everyday but most likely he'll be put in Gryffindor no doubt. Too many characteristics fit him of a Gryffindor plus his family has history in that house.

"Well's here's our stopping point. Platform 9 3/4." stated Lucius.

Harry stared at Lucius.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The only way to get through Hogwarts train is going through there."

He pointed to the pillar.

"And just so do we suppose to go through there?"

Lucius shrugged his shoulders.

"Just walk through."

Harry looked at the pillar looking skeptical.

"Lucius why don't you let Draco demonstrate." Severus pointed out.

"Ah Severus, unless you want to walk through there and find skid marks on people I suggest another option."

"Just let him go without his cart."

"Severus, this is Draco we talking about."

Severus looked at Draco who had a mischievious grin plastered on his face.

Severus nodded his head. "Right."

"I'll go Severus. Okay boys watch and learn."

Lucius went towards the pillar and walked through it.

"See Harry, nothing to it. Now it's your turn."

He gripped the bar on his cart. A hand touched his shoulder.

"Ill be right behind you."

He nodded. He closed his eyes and ran through, only opening them with he saw the light through his eye lids. Opening his eyes he saw many witches and wizards with their children rushing towards the train. He spotted Lucius and made his way towards him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Draco was getting is body into position to run but a hand on his shoulder halted his run.

"Hand over the cart Draco."

"But Uncle Severus!"

"No I am not in the mood to treat skid marks an perhaps a traumatized owl."

Draco let go of the cart.

"I never get to have fun." he muttered.

Severus walked through the pillar, Draco not far behind sulking.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

They came across Harry and Lucius by the train. Severus gave Draco back the cart.

"It's time to say goodbye boys." said Lucius.

"Goodbye father." he held out his hand to Lucius.

Lucius shook his hand.

"Goodbye son."

Confused, Harry looked at Severus for an explanation.

"Malfoys don't show emotion in public. But he'll be crying over a tub of icecream when he gets back home."

Harry snickered.

Lucius looked up at Severus face tinted red.

"Piss off Severus."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Harry." Lucius extended his hand and Harry took it and shook it. He released Harry's hand and gave a curt nod to Severus. He then left the train station.

"Harry."

Harry looked up to see Severus opened arms. Harry put little arms around Severus and gave him the tightest hug he could give wishing he could hug his neck. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes but refused to cry.

"I love you." he whispered

"I love you to." Severus whispered back

"Ew." replied Draco.

Harry turned his head towards and mouthed two little words that shocked the hell out of Draco.

"Fuck off."

"Mr. Malfoy." Severus said shaking Draco out of his shock. He looked to see Severus hand extended. He shook his hand.

"Ok, on the train you go."

The boys stepped on the train, on their way to a different world.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

They managed to find an empty compartment and sat down.

"Are you excited Draco?"

"Of course I am. What do you think your favorite subject is going to be."

"Potions."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"How obvious."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"What about you Draco?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"How obvious."

Draco blinked Harry. The boy just threw back one of his insults. He didn't think he was opened for one.

"And pray tell why do you think that."

"Because Dray Severus told me that your father is one of the duelist out there."

Draco nodded his head.

"Oh."

Just then the compartment door opened revealing a small black boy.

"Draco there you are!"

"Blaise!"

He sat down by Draco and looked at Harry.

"Who's he?"

"Such manners Blaise."

"Piss off Malfoy who is he?"

"Blaise this my friend Harry, Harry this is my friend Draco. I met him when we were kids" Draco said proudly.

Harry and Blaise looked at Draco.

"We are still kids Draco." Blaise replied.

"Well you're still a kid but I am a pre-teen."

Blasie and Harry looked at each other and roared in laughter.

"You're such an idiot Draco." said Harry laughing.

"Well I am." said Draco pouting.

"We are tweens Draco. We are not pre-teens yet." Harry said.

"Whatever" Draco muttered.

"So what's your last name Harry?" Blaise asked.

"Potter."

Blaise's eyes went wide and looked at Draco for confirmation who nodded, then he looked back to Harry.

"No shit!"

Harry nodded.

"Can I see your scar?" he asked.

He lifted up his hair on is forehead and revealed his lighting bolt shaped scar.

"Wicked." he replied.

The lady with the trolley ( I don't know who she is) came up to their compartment.

"No thank you." said both Blaise and Draco. But Harry was looking at the sweets with a big grin on his face.

"I'll take 5 chocolate frogs."

"Of course dear."

Harry paid the lady and sat down with his chocolate frogs. He opened one was shocked to see that it was an actual chocolate frog. He caught the frog before it could jump and held on to it's wiggling body.

"Well bit it before it slips out of your hand." Blaise said.

Harry bit off the head. It stopped moving.

"Well that was disturbing." muttered Harry.

"But it's good." Draco said.

Harry nodded and finished off his frog.

"Look and see what card you have Harry." replied Blaise.

Harry took the box and found a collectable card of Headmaster Dumbledore.

"I got Dumbledore."

"Eh! I had so many cards of him I had to throw them out. I got sick of looking at him."

Draco and Harry laughed.

"Ahem!"

Harry, Blaise and Draco look towards the compartment door and found a bushy-haired girl.

"Yes." Draco said.

"Have you guys seen a toad? A boy name Neville lost him."

"No." they replied.

She sighed.

"Well i'm tired of looking, may I sit down?"

"Sure" and Harry moved his chocolate frogs to make room.

"I'm Hermione Granger and you boys are..?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy." he stated proudly.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm Blaise Zambini"

Harry was skeptical of saying his name. There was always an excited response.

"I'm Harry."

"Harry who?" asked Hermione.

Harry sighed.

"Harry Potter."

"You're Harry Potter! That's awesome!"

Harry nodded expecting the reply.

"Granger you said right? Aren't you a muggleborn?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah so! Is that a problem?" Hermione said harshly.

Blaise shook his head and held his hands up in defense.

"Good." she replied sitting back in her seat.

"Cat's got claws." whispered Draco.

"I wonder if they found that blasted toad yet. Oh well you boys should get ready we'll be at Hogwarts soon. She got from her seat and left.

"Well...she's nice."

Draco and Blaise stared at him.

Harry laughed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Author's Note:** Tween is a term used for kids 8-12 years of age.

**Next Chapter:** The Sorting and Severus overhears a conversation between Dumbledore and Minerva.


	9. Spoiled Plans

**Disclaimers:** Don't own Harry Potter but that doesn't mean I can't play with them

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 9: Spoiled Plans**

"Oh my God." Blaise said looking up.

"What the hell is that?" Draco said looking up as well.

Harry just couldn't stop staring.

"He's a half-giant you idiots" stated Hermione shaking her head.

And there stood the half gaint in front of them holding a lantern directing the first years. Looking down he sees someone he recognize...Harry Potter.

"Arry?"

Harry kept staring at him. He didn't know what to say so just nodded his head in confirmation. The half-giant held out his arm.

"Rubeus Hagrid. Gatekeeper of Hogwarts. Well I haven't seen ya since you was a wee one."

Harry shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you sir." he said quietly.

Hagrid smiled and released his hand then went back directing the first years.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Severus Snape walked through the castle on his way to the Great Hall. The students will be here shortly and soon the sorting will began. He was missing Harry all day and hope to be able to talk to him after dinner. Walking around the corner his thoughts were interrupted by loud voices.

"Albus I told you something would happen to Harry! Goddamn it Albus we warned you we all warned you! That poor boy!"

"Minerva I know you warned me but it's over and done with. But now we seem to have a problem." he said calmly.

Minerva looked at Albus in shock. _Over and done with?! The boy was raped for Merlin's sakes!_

"Now I know you would like Harry to be sorted into Gryffindor am I correct?"

"_Changing the subject huh."_ thought Minerva.

"Yes of course, it would be nice to be his Head of House and watch over him." _It's amazing how Harry to still be alive after going through that horrific experience for a decade. Thank God for Severus for getting him out of there._

"Yes well Minerva I want him to be in Gryffindor also."

"But.."

"But the boy is weak! No doubt the boy will be sorted in Hufflepuff and I cannot let that happen. He's useless right now. So if I can get the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor, he can surely learn how to be courageous. Especially when he needs to kill Voldemort."

Minerva was struck still.

"Albus.." she whispered. "He's just a boy, he doesn't need this responsibility on his shoulders. He's not a weapon."

"That's exactly what he is Minerva! A weapon! And he will be trained as one when the time comes!"

Minerva sighed.

"Well Albus what I would like to know is how are you going to convince the Sorting Hat to place Harry in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff. You can't just ask it."

"No I can't but I can control it."

"How?" And then the answer fell on her like a ton of stones.

"The Imperious..."

Albus nodded his head in confirmation.

"ALBUS YOU ARE GOING TO USE THE IMPERIOUS CURSE ON THE SORTING HAT! ARE YOU MAD!?"

"It's the only way. You'll thank me for this one day Minerva." And with that statement he walked into the Great Hall. Minerva stood there watching as the the doors for the Great Hall closed. Hearing the children enter the castle she went down the stairs quickly to give them directions of the sorting.

To say Severus Snape was shocked would have been an understatement. He turned around and left quickly deciding to go the back to get to the Great Hall.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHP**

Professor McGonagall left the first years at the top of the steps to make sure they were ready for the sorting.

"They need to hurry up I am starving." Blasie commented.

The other first years agreed.

"Always about your stomach huh Blasie."

"I was saving my appetite for dinner Draco, I didn't expect it to be this long."

"Do you have anymore chocolate frogs Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Blaise i'm all out."

Blaise sighed and started moaning. Draco put a hand over his mouth.

"Shut it up Blaise you're being annoying" he whispered.

Blaise removed his hand.

"Fuck off Draco I haven't eaten in hours! I'm about to eat my own hand if that McGonagall doesn't hurry up."

"Would you poor excuses for human beings shut up!" hissed Hermione

They quickly cut their bickering.

Harry chuckled at his friends.

"So you're Harry Potter." A voice behind him said.

Harry, Blaise, and Draco turned around to see a red head boy staring up at him.

"Yes and you are...?"

"Ron.."

"Weasley" Draco finished for him.

"And how do you know that."

"Because all the redheads that come here are Weasels."

Everyone laughed.

"Draco that was cruel" Harry said.

"Well it's the truth"

Harry rolled eyes.

"So Harry" Ron started "Can we be friends?" He held out his arm.

"Why so you Weasels can get a hand on his money?" Draco commented

Everyone gasped and started whispering.

"Everyone knows that the Weasley's are dirt poor. And they would do anything to get their place back in wizarding standing."

"That's not true!" screamed Ron.

"The hell it isn't" stated Blaise.

"Well unlike your families at least mine are not a bunch of deatheaters."

Silence...

The footsteps of Professor McGonagall brought them out of their shock.

The sorting is ready to began. And with that all the first years followed in in silence.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Once the first years were in the Great Hall they saw candles floating around and the ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky...they were terrified.  
Harry saw Severus at the Head Table and smiled faintly at him. Severus gave him a curt nod. After the Sorting Hat was done singing it was time to be called for the sorting. One by one McGonagall called out names and Harry and didn't pay attention until he heard one name he recognized.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione went to the hat and sat on the stool.

_"Ah Miss Granger mighty muggle born you are. And a very intelligent one at that. But you're also loyal to you're friends and I can sense strains of bravery as well. I know where to put you."_

RAVENCLAW!!

The Ravenclaw table cheered on their new member as she went to sat at the table. Harry clapped as well for his friend.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco sat on the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

_"Ah the next generation of the Malfoys has come to Hogwarts. And you shall be a proud member of your house as your father was"_

SLYTHERIN!!

Draco smirked as he left to sit at the table with the cheering Slytherins.

"Harry Potter."

Dumbledore and Severus stood up a little straighter as his name was called. He sat on the stool and wait for McGonagall to drop the hat on his head. He heard her let out a breath what sounded like a prayer before she put the hat on his head.

_"Harry Potter has finally come to Hogwarts I see. You have had some dark times in your life. But yet here you are as a smart loyal young boy but there's something deeper about you."_

Severus keep looking out the corner of his eye at Dumbledore. He didn't have to look any longer before seeing him slowly and un notice to anyone take out his wand. After his aim was intact he began to say the curse.

"Imperi.." he whispered

Before he could finish his goblet of wine dropped in his lap. He got out of his seat and tried to wipe of the wine. Not knowing what happen the teachers went over to the Headmaster asking was he okay. Before he could answer the Sorting Hat made it's choice.

SLYTHERIN!!

The chatter of the teachers stopped abruptly that it was replaced with breathing. Harry waited for McGonagall to take the Sorting Hat off her head but she was just staring at him. Taking it upon himself he took off the hat and placed it on the stood and quietly went over to the table full of shocked Slytherins.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Cheering busted at the Slytherin table. Over the cheers you can hear some of them screaming "WE GOT HARRY POTTER!" Severus himself had to help the Headmaster sit down back in his chair. Even though he kept his face stoic he was smirking on the inside. _Thank Merlin I learned wandless magic._ Then his smirk brighten into a grin_. Harry Potter in Slytherin! My dear Albus your plans for your "weapon" has just been spoiled._

After the cheering was over, the rest of the students were sorted. Ron Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini was sorted in to Slytherin. After the Headmaster said his opening speech (which he stammered the whole way through,  
everyone was greeted with a feast.

"It's about damn time!" exclaimed Blaise digging into some mash potatoes.

"See I told you, always thinking about food" said Draco digging in himself.

Harry looked over at the Head Table to see Severus give him a big smile. Harry smiled back just as big. _Yes Harry you're finally home._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**A/N:** Comment people. They make me happy. Next chapter will be posted between May 11-18th since I have presentations next week and finals the week after.

**Next Chapter:** Severus warns Harry about the Headmaster. A guest comes to visit Harry.


	10. Severus' Warning

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Harry Potter. Pity.

**This is my last week of school (my last final is tomorrow) so i'll have more time writing this story. I will be updating on Tuesdays and Thursdays from now on.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 10: Severus' Warning**

After dinner the students left for their dormitories. The new Slytherins were to stay in the common area to wait for their Head of House to give them their welcome speech. They didn't have to wait long. Severus Snape came through the portrait hole roles billowing behind him. The first years could feel his coal eyes gaze on them.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Severus Snape your Head of House and Potions Master."

The sound of his voice had some of the kids whimpering while others just stared. But Severus ignored them and kept talking.

"We have a point system here at Hogwarts. By doing a good deed such as answering questions correctly in will earn your house points. But breaking the rules will result in loss of points. At the end of the year all of the Houses' points will be tallied up and who ever has the most wins the House Cup. I expect to win that House Cup this year so I expect you be on your best behavior and not show atrocious behavior. Is that understood?" The new Slytherins nodded. "Now my rooms are located downstairs further in the dungeons with the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and his snake. If there is any emergency I want to be notified immediately. Dismissed!" They didn't have to be told twice as Severus saw his new Slytherins began to disappear into their rooms. "Mr. Malfoy a word please." Harry and Blaise waved at him as they went upstairs with the rest.

When they came to they found 5 beds with Slytherin curtains. The boys were confused on whose bed belonged to who. That's when Blaise pointed to their trunks in front of the beds. Draco's bed was closest to the door, then Harry's followed by Blaise's, Vincent Crabbe's and Gregory Goyle's. Draco came in later and quietly slipped two notes into Harry's hand. He unfolded it and read it carefully.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in my room in 10 minutes. The password is Serpens. The other note is an excuse just in case you are questioned by a teacher._

_S.S._

Harry folded the note and walked out the dorm room telling his roommates he'll be back soon.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry walked through the dungeons until he found the man with a huge snake.

"Hello there." the man greeted him.

"Uh..hi." He raised an eyebrow at the man. He'll never get use to talking portraits.

"Well!" Salazar said impatient.

"Well what?" Harry said.

"The password boy!"

"Oh sorry. Serpens."

"Idiot boy." he said in Paseltongue.

"Hey I heard that!" Harry spoke back in Paseltongue.

Salazar and his snake stared at him. Shaking out of the shock he finally spoke.

"Well...damn."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna let me in?" he said.

"Yes, yes of course." Salazar said looking at him with newfound respect. The portrait door swung open. And Harry is greeted with a tight hug from Severus.

"I've miss you." he whispered to Harry.

"I've missed you to." he said back.

Severus reluctantly released Harry and asked him to take a seat across from him. He called for a house-elf to bring a tea set and some biscuits. Within a few seconds the tea set was on the table. He fixed both his and Harry's tea already knowing how he likes his and gave his tea to him. He stared at him and let out a big sigh before he started talking.

"How was the train ride here?" he asked sipping his tea.

"It was great I met Draco's friend Blaise and we all talked all the way here. I met a girl name Hermione Granger who's a muggleborn. She scared poor Blaise when she thought he took offense to her." After talking he drank some of his tea and ate a biscuit.

Severus laughed."Yes, Blaise is looking more and more like his father everyday. He'll be a great friend to you. By Miss Granger being a muggleborn her family and she is looked down upon because of that. But i'm sure she'll be just as a good friend as well. So how do you feel being in Slytherin?"

Harry smiled at this. " I think it's awesome! I get to see you more and plus be with Blaise and Draco. Why did everyone get so quiet when I was sorted in Slytherin?"

Severus sighed. "That's because they didn't expect the Boy-Who-Lived to be in anything but a Gryffindor. Since both of your parents were in Gryffindor as well. They wouldn't expect anything less."

"Well i'm sorry to disappoint them." he said sarcastically. "But i'm not my parents, how can I be when I didn't even know them. I know you told me that I have my father's looks and my mum's eyes but that's as far as the similarities go. I am not my father or my mum, i'm Harry..just Harry."

Severus couldn't do anything but stare. This boy is wise beyond his years. _Hufflepuff my ass! Which reminds me about the real reason I called for him...other than wanting to see him of course._

"Harry there's something I need to tell you." _I don't want to upset him but this cannot wait._

Seeing the look Severus had on his face he became nervous. "Is there something wrong Severus?"

Severus took in a deep breath and with shaken breaht let it out. "Harry do you remember when I had to go see the Headmaster" He got a nod. "Well I told him what happened with your relatives." Harry looked away and this. "I'm sorry Harry but he needed to know so that he can do something about it...or so I thought." Harry looked up at this. "He decided that he wants you to continue staying with them until you turn seventeen." He looked up at Harry to see a stone look on his face. Within a few seconds his lips started quivering and he starts sobbing. Severus picked him up and put him in his lap and held him tightly gently rocking back and forth. After half an hour he sobs subsided to sniffing. "Harry I swear on my life I will not let you go back there. I'll think of a way to get you out of this that I promise you."

"Why?" he whispered.

"Why what Harry?"

"Why does he want me to go back there. What did I do so wrong that he would put me back there? I did everything the Dursley's told me without complaining. Maybe that's all I am. Someone that's lower than a house-elf. That's all I am..just worthless. Even to the headmaster." Before he knew he was crying again.

Severus became angry at those words. "Harry you are not worthless. Remember what I told you during our therapy sessions? You are anything but worthless. There are people in this world that love and care about you. There's me and Draco, Lucius,and Nacrissa. And you're gonna make more friends this year and they will care about you to." " I believe the reason the Headmaster wants you there is because he thinks other than Hogwarts that's the only place you will be protected from You-Know-Who."

"But I was at your home for over a month and nothing happened. Why can't I say with you?"

"Because Harry he does not want you with me. He's probably already mad at me because he thinks I made you into a Slytherin." _There will without a doubt be a meeting with him soon._

"But I want to stay with you! It's not fair!" Severus just continued to rock Harry.

"I want you to stay with me to Harry. We will figure this out Harry, we have til the end of term."

"What about Christmas?" he said. Severus muttered a curse. He totally forgot about Christmas holidays.

"We'll worry about Christmas when it comes to that time. Now Harry I must warn you be careful around the Headmaster. Unless he calls you to his office avoid him at all cost. He wants you in Gryffindor really bad and he would do anything to put you there. He tried to use the Imperious on the Sorting Hat because he actually thought you would be sorted in Hufflepuff."

Harry looked up at Severus after wiping his eyes. "Hufflepuff. I'm offended." he laughed. Smiling Severus put Harry back in the seat and took his seat beside him. " He'll never make me sort to Gryffindor, I don't want to lose you."

At this Severus gave him a hug. "You'll never lose me." he whispered. " Now it's late and it's time for bed." He walked Harry to the door and gave him another hug. "Sweet dreams." He let go and watched Harry go back to his dorms but not before Harry turned around and went back.

"I have an idea about my stay for Christmas break. It just came to me." Severus raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh really what is that?"

Harry grin mischievously. "Oh you'll see." He turned back and went to his dorms.

Severus stared after him. It wasn't until Harry was out of view is when he stopped.

"Amazing boy isn't he." said Salazar. All Severus could do is nod. He'll never forget the smile that Harry just gave him. _Oh Albus you are in for it._

Severus returned to his room and prepared for bed. A hour later there was a knock on his portrait. Mumbling a few curses he went to open his portrait. He found himself looking at a man he hasn't seen in 11 years.

"Hello Severus."

Severus could only stare at the man but could only choke out one thing.

"Remus!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Author's Note:** Harry just revealed a little bit of his Slytherin traits: the Slytherin smile. As the chapters go by he will become more "Slytherin" per say. Even surprising Severus.

**Next Chapter:** Why is Remus here and what does it have to do with Harry. Some news sends Remus over the edge.


	11. Werewolves and Bonds Part 1

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Don't own never will.

Sorry about the lack of update but moving from the dorms all the back home is a total bitch. But I have decided to change my update dates. To what i'm not sure but I still will be updating twice a week.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 11: Werewolves and Bonds Part 1**

"Remus!"

"May I come in Severus?"

Severus got out of the way and let him in. He made his self comfortable on the chair across the fire. Severus closed the portrait and sat on the couch. Severus could do nothing but stare at the man. 11 years. Where has he been? Severus called his elf and he brought some tea for them. He fixed both of their teas in silence and handed one over to Remus. They kept silent for a few minutes until one of them decided to talk.

"I got an owl from Minerva a few hours ago. She mentions that you rescued Harry from his relatives and that tonight Albus tried to put the Imperious Curse on the Sorting Hat." He stopped to sip his tea. He looked over to Severus. "Care to explain why?" he said calmly.

Severus stayed silent for awhile. Should he tell the werewolf and risk him losing his mind. _But he has the right to know Severus. He is his second godfather._ Severus sighed. _Here we go._ Severus recounted the tale to Remus leaving nothing out. Even about what happened tonite. Surprisingly the werewolf sat there calmed. This worried Severus.

"Excuse me Severus, I have some business to attend to." Remus got up from the chair and left slowly and calmly just as he came in. Severus narrowed his eyes. He took that well. Then he replayed Remus' words over again. _I have some business to attend to._ Then he realized just what business Remus had to attend to.

"Oh shit!" He ran over to his fireplace and fire called Minerva. After a few seconds her head appeared in the flames. "Remus is headed to the Headmaster's office." She didn't need anymore information and quickly put on her robe and left her rooms. Severus did the same. They met up by the Gargoyle in front of the headmaster's office as it was closing.

"Lemon drops." Minerva said and both Severus and she quickly ran up the stars two at a time. They opened the door to his office but there was no sign of Remus or the headmaster. "Bedroom!" Minerva said. They went to the back of the office and up the stars until they saw the door they were looking for.

Opening the door they saw Remus standing over the sleeping smiling Headmaster's body with his wand pointed at his heart.

"_Cru.._"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Severus whispered. Remus' wand was thrown over to the other side of the room. Remus turned around looking at Severus and Minerva, shock written all over his face.

"Accio Remus Lupin's wand." The wand flew from the floor the Severus waiting hands. Minerva took a few steps forward towards the werewolf. "Come Remus." she said calmly. "We need to talk." He nodded his head and Minerva led him out of the room. Severus took one last look at the headmaster. A sneer crossed his face. If only he could do the same thing, but then while rotting in Azkaban for life Harry would be unprotected. He left the room swiftly and shut the door behind him. He went back to his room to find Minerva and Remus waiting on him. He sat on the couch next to Minerva and waited for Remus to react.

Remus sat in the chair and stared at the fire. He then fixed himself another cup of tea. And with one swift motion of his arm everything on the table was thrown on the floor. Both Severus and Minerva gasped but did nothing. Remus went back to drinking his tea.

"We got to get him out of here. If the Deatheaters don't get to him then surely Albus Dumbledore will." Remus said.

"It's best that he stays here under my protection Remus. Harry already knows not to trust him. I told him to never be alone with him. Plus he won't hurt Harry. He needs his weapon. The only thing he could do is to try to force Harry into Gryffindor and Harry has already made his choice that he wants to stay in Slytherin. No offense Minerva."

"None taken Severus. I just want him to be safe and if Slytherin is the safest place for him then so be it." she said.

He nodded and looked to Remus. "Right now we are trying to find a way for Harry not go back to those muggles, but I doubt Albus would let him go with me and with your condition Remus I doubt he'll let you have Harry as well. Even with the Wolvesbane." Remus took his tea cup and threw it against the wall. This made both Minerva and Severus jump at the unexpected reaction.

There was soft knock at the portrait that startled even Remus. "If that's who I think it is then I won't hesitate to blow him through a wall." Severus rolled his eyes and went to the portrait. Opening it revealed a worried looking Harry Potter.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"Harry?" he whispered. At that Minerva stood up and she and Remus walked to the portrait opening. "Harry what's the matter,  
did you have a bad dream?" He shook his head and looked at Minerva and Remus...especially at Remus.

"You seemed upset, scared. I came down to check on you to see if you are alright." Severus looked at Remus and Minerva confused.

"Harry how did you know I was upset."

"I felt it."

Severus, Remus, and Minerva could only stare at him. "Come on Harry." and Severus took his hand and led Harry in the living room. Minerva and Remus followed. Harry sat beside him on the couch while Remus and Minerva took the took chairs.

"Remus does empathic abilities run in his family."

Remus shook his head. "As far as I know James nor Lily were empaths."

Severus nodded and tried for another explanation. "Harry can you feel any emotions of Professor McGonagall or Mr. Lupin?"

Harry shook his head. "No, only yours."

_Uh oh._ "Harry what am I feeling now?"

"You're feeling shock, amazement, and a little fear." Remus and Minerva's jaw hit the floor. Severus could only stare at Harry.

Harry turned to look at Remus Lupin. "You look familiar."

Taken back all Remus could do was blink.

"Are you a werewolf?" he asked. Then he look horrified. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that. I know you must think i'm delusional."

Remus took a deep breath. "You're right Harry I am a werewolf. I was bitten by a werewolf and infected with lycanthropy."

Harry nodded his head. "Oh..who's the dog?" At this Remus turned away with a pained look in his eyes. Severus bowed his head down. "Ah Harry, Severus started, why don't we tell you about that later. Right now it's time for bed. Since it's too late to go back to the dorms then you will stay here tonight." He led Harry from the living room to his bedroom and tucked him in his bed and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Harry was out like a light. He returned to the living room to see Remus pouring Firewiskey into three glasses. "I think we all need this." He handed a glass to Severus and Minerva. Each went to sit down in their seats.

"How? How did Harry bond himself to you?" Remus said starting the conversation.

Severus took a sip of his drink. "I have no idea. I didn't think it was possible without a ritual.

"It is impossible without a ritual unless you and Harry are..."

"No! This is not possible Remus!"

"Then what's another reason Severus. Either you or Harry did a ritual to bound yourselves to each other or..."

"Shut it Wolf!"

"Or you and Harry are in fact soulmates." he finished.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

I didn't expect Harry to be in this chapter nor about the bond being revealed. It was only suppose to be about Remus reaction to the news. But I guess my fingers have a life of their own.

**Next Chapter**: Continuation of Werewolves and Bonds.


	12. Werewolves and Bonds Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter's not mine

**Background Information:** In school Lily was friends with both Severus and Lucius. Lucius joined the Deatheater ranks because of his father. Severus joined because he didn't want Lucius to go through that alone. Not able to deal with life as a Deatheater Severus broke down to Lily who in turn told him to go to Dumbledore. He told him to either become a spy or he will be sent to Azkaban. Lucius decided to become a spy as well. After graduation Lily, James, Severus, Lucius, and Remus decided to bury the hatchet. James accepted them because Lily told him either he stop with this nonsense or he was going to lose her. Sirus of course did not want to bury the hatchet.

This chapter is finishing up the conversation from the last chapter so that's why it is short.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 12: Werewolves and Bonds Part 2**

Severus stared at him flabbergasted. It couldn't be! It just couldn't be!

"That's not possible Remus! Harry's only 11 years old. I cannot possibly be his soulmate!"

Remus sighed. "Well if you don't believe me look within your magic and see what you feel"  
Severus closed his eyes and felt down and traced his magic and surprisingly he could feel his bond with Harry within him. Not only he could feel Harry's emotions but could also pinpoint his location as well. Severus opened his eyes and put his head in his hands.

"I assuming I was right?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded. "I could also feel his emotions as well as his location."

Remus and Minerva stared at Severus. "I need another drink." Minerva said making her way to the firewiskey. Remus continued to look at Severus. "Severus...only bonds that have been consummated are able to sense each other." Severus looked up from his hand his eyes narrowed. "If you even think that I would ever touch Harry that way you are sorely mistaken. I am not a pervert like those monsterous muggle relatives of his!"

"Whoa Severus calm down!" Remus said putting his hands up in defense. "I'm not assuming anything like that. But you got to know that this is one strong bond. This maybe what Harry needs to defend himself against Deatheaters and Albus."

Severus sighed. "You're right. I need to fire call Lucius." Severus went to his fireplace and dropped some floo in calling out to the Malfoy Manor. Within seconds Lucius' head appeared in the fire. "Lucius you need to come immediately." Severus stepped back as Lucius walked through the flames. He nodded to both Lucius and Minerva and took a seat.

"So tell me what's going on that you would call me at this time of night." Severus preceded to tell Lucius about the bond and his familiarity with Remus. If Lucius was shocked he did not portray it on his face.

"Interesting.." Severus looked at him incredulously.

"Interesting! That's all you have to say! He's a fucking kid Lucius!" Severus exclaimed.

"Keep your voices down. Harry's right in the other room asleep." Remus hissed.

Severus rolled his eyes at the werewolf. " It might protect him but I still don't like it."

"Deal with it Severus. You're stuck with him for life." Lucius said.

Severus sighed and sat back down. Everyone was quiet for a moment until Remus spoke up.

"I got some interesting papers owled to me yesterday." He took them out of his coat pocket and gave them to Severus. Severus unfolded the papers and read. Remus took out his pocket watch and counted down the seconds.

"WHAT!"

"Yea that's what I said to when I found out."

Severus looked at Remus, shock written all over his face. "Did Lily and James know?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "They never mentioned it but who knows?"

Lucius stood up from his chair and walked over to Severus. He read the fine print and raised his eyebrows. "Well this is unexpected." Minerva came over as well to read the papers but did not give out a reaction.

"Well i'm off to bed gentlemen. Goodnight." Everyone nodded to Minerva as she left for her chambers. "I shall be going to. Tell Draco and Harry I say hello." And what that Lucius flooed back to his manor.

"Remus you are welcome to stay for the night." Severus said.

Remus nodded. "Thanks Severus i'll be gone in the morning. Give Harry my love." And with that Remus made himself comfortable on the couch. He was out like a light before Severus could reach his room.

Severus went into his bedroom and saw Harry gently huddled up on one side of the bed. He watched Harry for a minute before gently getting in bed beside him so not to wake him. As soon as he laid down, Harry rolled over to Severus and put his head on his chest and an arm over his torso. Severus struck still. He wasn't comfortable in this position but he didn't want to move the boy either. He decided that just going to sleep would be the best thing. Not knowing this will be the most peaceful sleep he has gotten in years.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

The papers will be revealed in a later chapter. Read and Review!

**Next Chapter:** Harry's first day of school. About time huh?


	13. First Day As A Snake

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Don't own Harry Potter.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**Chapter 13: First Day As A Snake**

_"telepathic"_

_thoughts_

Severus woke up around six in the morning. Harry was still sleeping on his chest as if he never moved the night before. He slowly extracted Harry from himself and got out of bed to stretch. He gently picked up Harry and carried him out of the bedroom. He went through the living room, not really noticing that Lupin was in fact gone. He sneaked into the Slytherin dorms and found the first years dormitory. Severus saw Harry's four other roommates were still asleep. He gently laid Harry in his bed and left the dorms quickly. As he walked back to his quarters all he could think about was the conversation from last night.

_I'm Harry Potter's soulmate. Sweet Merlin help me._

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry woke up around 6:30 am. It took him a second before he realized that he was back in his dorm.  
He collected his things and went into the bathroom for a shower before the others woke. At seven he emerged from the bathroom to find the other boys just waking. Just as he thought the boys nearly tore their beds apart trying to get to the bathroom. Who knew Blaise could run so fast. thought Harry. He went down to the common room to wait on them. By 8 am all the boys were ready and heading downstairs.

"How did you guys manage to shower and dress in 1 hour?" Harry asked.

"5 minute showers. We would have been down sooner but someone decided to stay in the shower for 15 minutes." Blaise said looking over at Draco.

"Well i'm a Malfoy so my appearance is important." Draco said holding his head high and straighten his robes.

"A what the hell are we then Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Not Malfoys."

Blaise shook his head. "Arse."

"Screw you Blaise."

"Okay guys I hate to break up this little love splat but i'm hungry." with that said Harry walked out the portrait hole.

"Love splat!" they both exclaimed. They both blushed. And along with Greg and Vince they went to catch up with Harry.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

When they all walked into the great hall, all eyes were on them. Well on Harry who pretend to be oblivious and sat at the Slytherin table. A few minutes after they began to eat Severus came down to their table to hand out their time table.

"Gentlemen." Severus said as he came to their table.

"Morning Professor."

Harry and Severus shared a smile afterwards and he started back up to the Head Table. Harry picked up his schedule and read his time table.

9am-9:55-Transfiguations w/ the Gryffindors

10am-10:55-History of Magic w/ the Hufflepuffs

11am-11:55- Broom Flying w/ the Ravenclaws

12pm-12:55-Lunch

1pm-1:55-Defense Against the Dark Arts w/ the Ravenclaws

2pm-2:55-Potions w/ the Gryffindors

3pm-3:55-Charms w/ the Gryffindors

5pm-7pm-Dinner

8pm-8:55-Astronomy w/ the Hufflepuffs

"Astronomy should be interesting." Blaise said reading from his schedule. Draco looked at him and snorted.

"What could be interesting looking at a bunch of bright dots." Blaise rolled his eyes.

Harry looked over at the Gryffindor table to see not friendly face looking his way especially from Ron Weasley. "Well having class with the Gryffindors will be intersting." He said buttering his toast. The group glanced at the Gryffindor table and was met with the same faces. "What are they so pissed about?" Vince asked

"Think about it you'll get it." Harry stated.

"So what did Professor Snape wanted to talk to you about last night?" Draco asked. The rest of the group looked at him waiting for an answer.

Harry looked at them all and rolled his eyes. "Later." he whispered.

The rest of breakfast was eaten in silence

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Transfiguration was interesting. Well according to Harry it was considering that he got his spell right on the first try. Blaise and Draco, not so much. Draco got so frustrated he almost threw his item across the room. He eventually got it on the 5th try. Blaise with his 7th. Vince and Greg, lost count. He could feel the jealousy radiating from the Gryffindors. Oh well he couldn't help it that he got it on the first try.

History of Magic had to be the most boring class ever Harry thought yawning for the umpteenth time. He sat there and doodled while Draco and Blaise slept. He swore if Professor Binns just disappeared no one would even notice.

Learning to fly on a broom was fun for the group. Not just a flying in general but having the class with the Ravenclaws. One of the girls got hurt so while Madam Hooch took her to the infirmary, the class decided to play "Seeker".

"What's seeker?" Harry asked.

"It's part of the game called Quidditch. A snitch is released during the game and the seeker is is to catch it. Which even seeker catches it, their team wins the whole game." Draco said.

"That sounds fun. But won't we get in trouble with Hooch?"

"Who cares it's fun."

"Well since snitches are out of the question does anyone have anything to throw?" Hermione said.

Draco reached out of his pocket and brought out a clear ball.

"What did you get that from?" Harry asked.

"Stole it from a Gryffindor."

"Ah of course."

"So who's going first?" a Ravenclaw said.

"Harry is."

"Why me Draco."

"Because I said so." he said smugly

"Dickhead." he muttered.

Draco mouth dropped. "Excuse me!"

"Haha you heard me."

Harry mounted his broom and gently flew in the air. Blaise took the ball from Draco

"READY!"

"Yeah just throw the damn thing." he shouted back.

Blaise threw the ball and Harry chased it. It only took him 10 seconds to catch it. He could hear the cheering from below. He quickly flew down to the ground to avoid any any adults seeing him. But he failed to see the dark silhouette behind him.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

By the time lunch rolled around everyone had heard about Harry catching the fake snitch.

"You should try of as the Slytherin's seeker Harry, I heard the last one graduated." Greg said stuffing his mouth with chicken sandwiches.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know maybe. It was pretty fun being up there."

"I wonder how everyone found out. We just left class like 10 minutes ago." Vince said.

"Who knows."

"Snape's coming." Harry announced. They looked up and watched as Snape walked towards their table.

"How did you know? You didn't even look up at him." Blaise said

"Call it ESP." _Or the fact that I can sense his where he's at._

"Gentlemen." Severus greeted. "Potter I would like to speak to you a moment outside."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." He stood up and left following him out of the Great Hall.

"I smell detention." Draco muttered.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"So I heard you were playing Seeker today at your Broom flying lessons." Severus stated.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes sir. We got bored and Draco volunteered for me to play."

"I see. But do you know how dangerous it could have been? What if you would have fallen off?"

Harry looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry sir, it just seemed like a fun thing to do at the time."

Severus nodded. "Yes it did seem like you were having fun out there."

Harry head shot up. "You saw me?"

"Of course I did, I was in the tower behind you."

"Oh"

"Which is why I wanted to ask you would you become the Slytherin's new seeker."

Harry gaped. "What? The new Seeker? Don't they suppose to have tryouts for this?"

Snape nodded. "Yes but I have never seen a fake snitch to be caught in such a short time since.."

"Since who?"

Severus sighed. "Since your father."

Harry's eyes went wide. "My father was a Seeker."

"Yes one of the best. His name is on a plaque next to the Quidditch trophies."

"Well that's nice but as I said before i'm not my father. I--"

"I know but I believe you'll do well on team and you should give it a try.

Harry sighed. "Very well." _I bet everyone expects me to be seeker now that my father was one._

"Not everyone expects you to be seeker because of your father Harry. You seem to be a natural at it."

Harry stared at Severus.

"Why are staring at me?"

"Because I didn't say that out loud. I thought it."

"What?" Severus said confused.

"Say something in your mind to me."

"Very well." _"Mr. Potter if you don't want to be a seeker you don't have to."_

"I didn't say I didn't want to I just don't want it to be expected of me."

Severus gaped. "Oh Merlin..."

Harry smiled. "Wicked. Maybe I can use this against the old coot."

Seeing how might this conversation go Severus casted a Privacy charm.

"You can only use telepathy with me not anyone else."

Harry nodded. "True but he tells you everything."

"He didn't tell me about the sorting."

"I believe he decided on that decision within minutes. Think about it, using an Unforgivable at a school that suppose to be protected against dark spells.

Severus looked at him incredulously. "How did you know?"

"What do you think I did when I couldn't sleep. I went to your library."

"Oh."

"By the way I didn't know you invented the Wolfsbane potion."

Severus nodded. "Yes after an...unfortunate encounter with Remus I decided to create a potion for werewolves to keep in their right mind after they transformed."

"Oh. I wouldn't be adverse to the idea putting Dumbledore in a locked room with a feral werewolf.

Severus raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ever since you told me about how Dumbledore really cares about me; let's just say that i'm getting in tune with my Slytherin side."

Before Severus could respond the ball rang. He took off the Privacy charm.

"Well I have Defense next so i'll see you in an hour. _"Love you."_

And with that he walked away towards his next class while Severus stood dumbfounded in the middle of a crowding hallway.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Defense Against the Dark Arts would have been good if the professor would have gotten some control over his stuttering. Even Draco was getting frustrated with Professor Quirell. He couldn't understand how Hermione was taking note on this. But in the end he decided to assign a 2 feet essay on the History of Dark Arts.

"You ready for potions?" Draco asked.

"As ready as i'll ever be." Harry said as they made their way to the dungeons.

After Snape's introduction speech, which Harry thought was a little over dramatic; he called on Harry to answer a few questions.

"Mr. Potter, what is another name for aconite and monkshood?

_"Why are you asking me?"_

_"Because I want to know how much you've been reading while you were in my library. Now get out of my head and answer the question._

"Wolfsbane."

The class was stunned, even the Gryffindors.

"Correct. What do I get when I mix asphodel and wormwood?

"Draught of the Living Death."

"That is correct. Well Mr. Potter I am impressed. 10 points to Slytherin."

"Did he tell you the answers before class?" Draco asked.

"No, I told him that I would go through his library at the manor when I couldn't sleep. He's trying to test me just to see what I have been reading." he whispered.

"Oh."

The rest of the class was spent learning about several ingredients. Their assignment was to write an essay on Burnt-healing paste.

Charms was just like Transfiguration. The only difference is that Draco didn't actually try to chunk his item across the room. It still took a few tries but he got it.

Dinner couldn't come soon enough. He was exhausted and he still has Astronomy to go. Thankfully it was a few hours away so he'll have time to go back to the common room to relax.

"So Harry what did Snape want to talk to you about?" Blaise asked.

"He asked me to become the new Seeker"

"And?"

"And I said I don't know."

"What!"

The rest of the Slytherins looked up from their plates to see what caused the table's outburst.

"Well my father was a Quidditch seeker and I don't want to play because people expect the son of James Potter to play."

"But..but you're so good at it." Vince sputtered.

"Yes but like I said I don't want to play if people are expecting me to play because of who I am."

"True." Draco said.

"So are you guys ready for Astronomy tonight?" Pansy asked

"Astronomy.." Harry started.

"With the Hufflepuffs.." Draco finished.

"No!" the guys exclaimed.

"Well I for one am looking towards Astronomy no matter who we have it with." Blaise stated.

"I agree. I'm not going to let it ruin it for me. I love knowing about the stars." Pansy said.

"Me to."

Harry could hear a faint growl coming from Draco.

"Jealous much." Harry whispered.

"Shut up."

Harry laughed.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry rarely paid attention to the Astronomy teacher. He was busy watching Draco watching Blaise who was talking to Pansy.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

"Whatever you say, but if looks could kill Pansy would be dust."

Draco rolled his eyes.

The rest of the night was spent learning about stars and constellations and preventing Draco from taking his telescope and hitting it across Pansy's head.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

After getting settled for the night, Harry sneaked down to Severus' rooms.

"Serpens."

The portrait opened and Harry saw Severus at his desk shuffling some papers. He made himself comfortable and waited for him to finish. He didn't have to wait long.

"Yes?"

"I've decided to become the Slytherin seeker."

Severus nodded.

"I'm doing this for me. Not because of my father."

"I know. You should go back before you get caught by Filch."

"Yeah. Hey did you know that Draco had a crush on Blaise?"

Severus gaped at that. "What?"

Harry laughed. "You should have seen how angry he was when he talked to Pansy. I had to hold him back from hitting Pansy with the telescope."

"Well Miss Parkinson won't get Blaise. When a Malfoy wants something they always get it. Always."

"Well i'll see you tomorrow. Goodnite."

"Goodnite Harry."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

"So are you going to tell me about what Snape told you last night?" Draco asked when he returned to the room.

Harry put up a Privacy Spell.

"He informed me that Dumbledore wants me to return to my relatives after the term is over."

Draco looked horrified.

"What! Why! You went through all seven hells there!" Draco exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. And also that he tried to use the Imperious Curse to get me put in Gryffindor because he thought that I would end up in Hufflepuff."

Draco shuttered.

"Idiot. You can't use dark spells in Hogwarts. Or so I heard."

"Yea me to. Well i'm off to bed. Goodnite Draco."

"Nite Harry."

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Harry is grey right now but he will get dark soon enough.

**Next Chapter:** Time passes to Halloween. A fight between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Nicolas Flamel makes his appearance.


	14. October 31, 1991

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. If I did he and Severus would have been having their first child by now.

**zafaran:** Their bond is not the loophole to get him away from Dumbledore. Severus and Harry are soulmates so when they became close the bond was activated. That's why they are able to sense each other and use telepathy. Unless Harry changes schools he cant really escape Dumbledore. And even if he does change schools Severus won't be able to protect him. Right now they are trying to get him away from his relatives.

**Author's Note:** Sorry i've been gone so long. After finishing The Future Is Not Set In Stone ( I didn't expect the story to become so long) I took a little break. But now i'm back!

**Chapter 14: October 31, 1991**

September soon passed as it came as well as most of October. Harry walked...no stumped to his Potions class. Today was Halloween, the day that eleven years ago his parent's were taken away from him. But Harry was not grieving as people expected him to be. How could he? he thought. He didn't even know his parents. But yet he was receiving the sympathy smiles and the pity faces. He doesn't want any pity damn it.

"Harry wait up!" Draco yelled.

Harry eventually stopped to wait for his friends.

"What's the matter Harry? You look like you're ready to kill." asked Blaise.

"Look around and you'll see why."

They did look around. Confused they looked back to Harry.

"Everyone is giving me their pity faces and I don't need them nor do I want them. I didn't even know my parents!"

With that Harry walked off. He made his way to the potion's classroom and saw the one person he's been avoiding since the beginning of school...Dumbledore.

"The hell is he doing here?" he heard Blaise say behind him.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Harry said as he took a seat in the back. Even though he usually sits in the front, he didn't want to be anywhere near him.

Dumbledore stood up from behind the desk and walked to the front of the class.

"Good afternoon class. Unfortunately Professor Snape had some business to attend to but will be back tomorrow. Now he has left an assignment to outline Chapter 5 sections 1-5." Please began."

Everyone got out their ink and paper. Throughout the class Harry could feel Dumbledore's bore on him. It took him alot of restrait not to scream at the man to stop staring at him. He gets that enough already. Before he knew it the bell rang.

"For homework outline sections 6-10. Have a good day."

Harry packed up his things quickly and waited for Draco and Blaise to finish doing the same.

"Where do you suppose Professor Snape went?" Blaise whispered.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me anything." Harry said.

"And why did he leave him to tend to his class. He told you to stay away from him, why would he let him sub?" Draco asked

"Hopefully I will get my answers tonite." Harry looked at Dumbledore who was still staring at him.

"Let's get out of here. His staring is disturbing me."

They nodded and left the classroom quickly.

**OoOoOoO**

After dinner, Harry wondered down the halls mind filled with thoughts. Severus had yet to return and it troubled him. He tried to use his telepathy but did not recieve an answer. With so much on his mind he didn't realize that he wandered over outside the Headmaster's office. He saw Dumbledore speaking to a man that looked much older than him. He had behind a wall to to not been seen.

"Albus what in Merlin's name have you done?" the man yelled.

"You would have done the same thing Nicolas so don't you dare take that tone with me!"

"Where was the proof Albus?! You had no proof!"

"I HAD ENOUGH PROOF NICOLAS! What's done is done!"

Nicolas sighed.

"Does the Order know about this?"

"Of course they don't. And they never will. And you will not tell a soul."

"What makes you think that-"

"Oblivate!"

Nicolas stood there stunned and confused.

"That's why." Albus whispered. "Nicolas I think it's time for you to leave. You know how that wife of yours worry."

Nicolas laughed. "That she does. It was good seeing you Albus. Take care."

He apparated away. Dumbledore went back into his office.

Harry gaped. _What the hell is going on?_

**OoOoOoO**

"Where have you been?" Draco asked as he walked into the common room.

"Out."

"Ah. See anything interesting?"

"Yeah. I saw Dumbles talking to some old guy. Older then himself. His name was Nicolas."

"Nicolas..Nicolas Flamel?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"It has to be. He and Dumbledore are really good friends. No one knows how old he really is but that he's immortal because of some stone."

"Interesting. They didn't sound like good friends a minute ago. They were screaming at each other. Something Dumbledore did and he telling Nicolas that it had to be done. Then Nicolas asked does the Order know and he said they never will and oblivated him."

"He oblivated him! What the hell did Dumbledore do that he cannot even trust his old friend?"

"I don't know but I will ask Severus when he return. We have to go, Astronomy starts in 10 minutes."

"Oh goody." Draco said sarcastically.

"And remember to keep your telescope on the ground. I don't want to see it being swung at Pansy's head."

"Whatever. BLAISE GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE! IT'S TIME TO GO!"

"GEE MALFOY I DON'T THINK THEY HEARD YOU DOWN AT HOGSMEADE!"

Draco rolled his eyes "Idiot."

**OoOoOoO**

"Malfoy are you alright? You look like you swallowed a lemon."

"I'm fine Pansy." he growled.

"But-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!"

Blaise put a hand on his shoulder. "Just calm down Draco."

Draco jerked away from him. "Just shut up Blaise, this is all your fault!" He walked away from the group leaving the confused Slytherins behind.

"I'll calm him down." Harry said as he walked away to catch up with Draco.

"I wonder what's his problem?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what I did." Blaise said as they followed the other two Slytherins.

"Draco wait up! What the hell is your problem?"

"I think you know my problem Potter!"

Harry sighed. "Why don't you tell him all ready."

"And ruin what he has with his little "friend". No."

Harry shook his head. "And to think I thought you were a Malfoy."

Draco whipped his head around. "I am a Malfoy!"

"Oh really? Because from what I heard a Malfoy always get what they want. Always."

Drao stared at him.

"And you want Blaise. So get him."

"But he's my bestfriend."

"So. If you don't try Draco that "what if" is going to haunt you when you get an invitation to Blaise's and Pansy's wedding.

Draco looked thoughtful. "You're right. But now is not the time."

Harry groaned.

"Then when?"

Before he could answer they ran into the Gryffindors.

"Well well well if it isn't the Slytherins." Weasley taunted.

"What the hell do you want Weasel? Come to beg for a few gallons huh."

"Whatever ferret face. Potter I came to offer my condolences to your parents. You had such a hard life. Losing your parents at a young age and then being abused by your relatives. But I heard you got some "extra" attention from your Uncle, he-"

_PUNCH!_

Before he knew it Ron was on the ground holding his nose. By this time the rest of the Slytherins had caught up with them.

"You'll pay for that!" Ron screamed and next thing everyone knew they were in a brawl.

"WHAT THE MERLIN'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!"

The fighting stopped when they heard the Headmaster's voice.

"He started it Headmaster!" Ron said pointing at Harry.

"Oh really Weasley. So taunting Harry didn't start this mess." screamed Draco.

"I did no such thing!"

"You liar." Blaise said.

"I did nothing of a sort headmaster! You have to believe me." pleaded Ron.

"I believe you Mr. Weasley."

The Slytherins gasped.

"But sir-!" started Harry.

"Enough! I will not listen to your lies. 70 points from Slyterin and you will have detention with Filch for two weeks. Now back to your dormitories!"

With a smug smile the Gryffindors left for their dorms. The Slytherins soon followed.

**OoOoOoO**

"I can't believe it! I absolutely can't believe it!"

"Well he was a Gryffindor to Blaise."

"But 70 points?! Professor Snape is going to kill us."

As if on cue Severus walked in the common room robes billowing behind him.

"Speak of the devil." muttered Harry.

"Mr.Potter I would like to speak to you in private for a moment."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." And followed Snape out of the common room to his quarters. He took a chair across from Severus and waited for him to talk.

"You want to tell me what the hell happened?"

"Someone told Ron about my relatives and about my Uncle. I punched him and he attacked me and the Gryffindors and Slytherins ended up in a big brawl. Dumbledore came and immediately believed Ron about us starting it and took away 70 points from Slytherin and two weeks of detention for all of us. The Gryffindors went unpunished.

"Only a few people know about your childhood and even I doubt any of them told."

"Except for Dumbledore."

Severus nodded.

"I wouldn't put it pass him to tell the Weasley's."

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore is hiding something."

"We figured as much but how do you know?"

Harry retold the story about what he heard between Dumbledore and Nicolas.

"If he went that far to oblivate Nicolas Flamel then this is something to look into."

"Nicolas also asked about the Order knowing and he responded that they don't know and never will."

Severus raised an eyebrow "Never will?" Dumbledore what the hell have you done that you have to hide things from the Order?

"That's what he said."

Severus stroked his chin. "This is serious Harry. I want you to stay away from him. I don't even want you going near him."

"Then why did you have him sub for your class? Where were you by the way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You weren't there so he was the sub for your class."

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"He told me that he had a teacher to fill in my positon while I was out. He didn't do anything to you did he?"

Harry shook his head.

"Other than stare at me no."

Severus sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" Harry asked.

"I was visiting your parents' graves at Godric's Hollow."

"Oh."

"Lucius, Remus, and I do it every year."

"I see. Is that why you blocked the bond?"

Severus looked confused.

"I couldn't sense and I tried to talk to your telepathic but no answer. I was worried."

Severus game a sad smile.

"I'm sorry. Emotions were running high during that time. I guess I didn't want you to feel what I was feeling."

Harry nodded in understanding. "I should go to bed. Goodnite Severus."

"Goodnite Harry."

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** I know this chapter was a little boring but it was necessary. You don't have to wait long for the secret. It will be revealed within the next 2 chapters.

**Next Chapter:** Christmas! And the papers Remus was owled are revealed.


	15. The Greatest Gift Of All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note: **I am so so sorry. I did not know that this story went without an update for over a month! My muse has been a bitch and my mother having a stroke didn't help either. I've been tending to her needs of transportation (she's not allowed to drive anymore) and etc... If i'm not driving her around i'm catching up with my friends who I haven't seen since my highschool graduation which was over a year ago. So yeah i've been busy. This chapter was very hard to write. I erased it over three times and considering that it takes me 5 to 8 hours to write a chapter...yeah.

**Chapter 15: The Greatest Gift Of All**

_"telepathic"_

_thoughts_

**memories**

Harry woke up early Christmas morning wincing his eyes. _Damn window. But its better waking up at an illusion of the morning sun than the darkness in a cupboard. _He stretched his limbs oblivious to the person beside him. He heard a grunt and turned his head towards the noise.

"I'm sorry did I hit you?"

"Yes you ingrate you did!"

Harry laughed. "Sorry Severus, I forgot you were there."

Severus looked at Harry incredulously. "Get out my bed and get ready. Remus will be over in a bit."

Harry leaned over and kissed the top of Severus' nose. He quickly ran into the bathroom laughing before Severus sleep fogged brain could comprehend what he just did. Seconds later he heard Severus scream "brat" over the running water.

Severus got out of bed and preceded to the living room which was a total mess in his mind. Pillows were thrown all over the place. Both couch and transfigured pillows. There were chess pieces on the floor as well from the hit of the a pillow. Feeling lazy he used his wand to put everything in place.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Great.." Severus moaned and opened the portrait door revealing Remus.

"You're early."

Remus smiled. "Well good morning to you to."

Severus grunted.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked making himself comfortable on the couch.

"He's in the shower." Severus answered sitting in his favorite chair. "Tea?"

"Please."

Severus called a house elf from the kitchen to bring them tea. Just then Harry came out with a towel over his head drying his hair. Sensing someone other than Severus in the room he lifted the towel from his face. A smile broke out on his face.

"Moony!"

Remus ran over and held Harry in his arms spinning him around. By this time the tea was brought to the room. Severus cleared his throat. Harry looked at Severus knowingly and let go of Remus. He realize a couple of months ago that Severus had a possessive streak. Ever since that girl kissed him..Daphine Greengrass or something. He wonder is that girl still serving detention with Filch.

_"Don't even start."_

_"Start what?" _

_"He's family to me Severus." _

_"So?" _

Harry sighed. Though Severus is difficult at times, he understands what he's coming from. He'll probably act the same way if he could. Finding your soulmate is a rare thing and once you find them, you try your damndest to make sure no one takes them away from you.

"The shower is free Severus." Harry said.

Severus growled but said nothing and left for his shower.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked sitting back down on the couch.

"Severus has a possessive streak." Harry said sitting beside Remus. " This girl Daphine Greengrass had a serious crush on me. We were in the common room after dinner and she kisses me. Severus came in at obviously at the wrong time and went ballistic."

"Well Harry you know the thing with soulmates-"

"Yes Moony I already know."

"Oh...um well you and Severus haven't-"

"No! Severus has never touched me. He's never even kissed me except on the head or the cheek."

"Oh. Good. It's best to wait."

Harry rolled his eyes.

By this time Severus came out the bedroom fully dressed with hair a little damp.

"There is a such thing as a drying charm." Harry said

"I didn't see you using one."

" I prefer to air dry."

"Ah. I guess that explains your unruly mop on top of your head." Severus sneered.

"I guess it does. Now go finish getting ready. "

Severus stared at him for a moment.

"Shoo!" Harry said motioning with his hands.

_"Unruly brat." _

_"Yeah you love me." _

"Let me guess? He thinks i'm going to steal you away." Remus said after Severus left the room.

"Yep."

A second later Severus came out with his hair dry and called the house elves to bring breakfast. Not a minute later the whole table was sporting eggs, toast, pancakes, waffles, hashbrowns, a pitcher of pumpkin juice, coffee, and etc..

" So Harry just how did you get the Headmaster to let you stay with Severus over the Christmas hols?" Remus asked buttering his toast.

Harry smirked. "Well this is what happened..."

**OoOoOoO**

**"Lemon Drops" **

**The gargoyle moved to the side and Harry took to the steps towards the Headmaster's office. Once he got to the door he knocked gently. **

**"Harry, come in my boy!" **

**Harry rolled his eyes in disgust at the name but opened the door with a smile on his face. The Headmaster was sitting at his desk drinking tea and munching on those damn lemon drops. **

**"Ah Harry! Why don't you take a seat?" He asked joyfully. Harry had to bite his bottom lip to keep from sneering at the man. He offered him tea but declined. Probably laced it with Ventiserum. Harry thought.**

**"So Harry, what brings you to my office?" **

**Harry looked down and started fumbling with his robes. "Well sir", he started in a small child's voice," you know that the hols are coming up and I would like to ask a request."**

**"Yes?" Dumbledore prompted him.**

**"Well sir, I was wondering if I could stay with Professor Snape sir."**

**"Harry, i'm not sure that's such a good idea. With Death Eaters out there and-"**

**"I know sir but Professor Snape will protect me. "**

**"Harry this is a dangerous time-"**

**"Please sir. I mean it's Christmas." Harry said tears forming in his eyes.**

**Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger. **

**"Alright Harry. In the Christmas spirit you can stay with Professor Snape."**

**Harry grinned. "Thank you sir! I'll be on my best behavior!" he said bouncing up and down. **

**"You're welcome Harry." **

**Harry turned around to leave Dumbledore's office. His wide grin became a Slytherin smirk as he closed the door behind him. **

**"Sucker." He laughed and walked back to his dorm**

**OoOoOoO**

Remus was laughing so hard he was holding his side. " Did you really tear up?" he asked.

Harry nodded ginning. This only made Remus laugh harder. By the time he stopped he had tears in his eyes.

"I wish I could have been there to see it."

"Me to. Even though I wish I could have given a heads up before you did it." Severus said.

Harry sighed. "Dumbles wasn't going to do anything. He needs me remember?"

"Yes, but I still wish you should have told me instead of a house elf who was popping your things in."

Harry just grinned.

"So Harry, why aren't there any Christmas presents here?"

"Severus had them sent to the Malfoy Manor so we can all open them out after Christmas Dinner."

"Ah. Who will all show up?"

" All of us of course, the Zabini's, the Grangers, the Crabbe's, and the Goyles and Kings."

Remus looked up at that.

"Kings is going to be there?"

Severus nodded.

"Who's Kings?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. Head of the Auror Department and Remus' crush."

"Severus!" Remus hissed blushing.

"What's an Auror?"

"It's like wizarding version of a police officer. You know Remus he's still single." Severus answered.

"I don't care!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Didn't you two date in school?" Remus asked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Just because Kings and I were both interested in Dark Arts doesn't mean we dated."

"Yeah right."

Severus laughed. "Do I sense some jealousy Remus? He liked you to you know?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

They didn't pay attention to Harry when he got up from the breakfast table to give them privacy.

Severus nodded. "Yes. But you were dating that mutt at the time to notice." Severus sneered.

Remus gaped. "Is that why he never asked me out? Because he thought I was dating Sirus?" Remus whispered.

"Yeah. Everytime he saw you two together he always ask what Black has that he doesn't. Of course the list was pretty damn short and most of the things on there were negative."

Remus put his head against the table and bangs it. "I wasn't dating Sirius! I mean we tried but he was too much of a playboy to stay in a relationship." He put his head in his hands. "I cannot believe that I could have had a chance to date Kingsley Shacklebolt. Well he probably would have turned me down if he found out about my disease."

"He actually knew before I did."

Remus' jaw dropped. He closed his eyes " Unfuckingbelieveable" he quietly cursed.

"Like I said he's single and possibly looking."

"Yeah. Why you never dated him?"

Severus sighed. "Because even though Kings is a very attractive man I only saw him as a friend."

Remus nodded. "I see. But that's good though considering that your soulmate is.." he looked at Harry's empty chair. "Severus, where is Harry?"

"In my study."

"Wierd. I didn't see him get up."

"Neither did I."

Remus looked confused but he then his mouth made an "O" and nodded his head.

"Come on let's go see what sort of Dark Arts book has has gotten into."

**OoOoOoO**

Christmas at the Malfoy Manor was a pleasant affair. Harry, Draco, Blaise, and Hermione played outside while the adults talked and got to know each other better, Particularly Kingsley and Remus, who barely talked to anyone else but each other. When it got too cold they were called in by Nacrissa, but Draco being the little Slytherin decided that they were not coming in unless they can open their presents. After being threatened that there will be no presents if they do not bring their arses inside; they decided for the latter.

After dinner everyone went into the living room to open their presents (or just watch the kids open theirs). Hermione got books with Transfiguration and Charms which were her favorite subjects among a few muggle books. Draco was given the new Quidditch broom, jewley ( a Malfoy can never have too much jewelery), and a few books based on DADA. Blaise,who was a lover of swords, was given a katina, backsword, rapier, and others including books on swordfighting. Harry was given new Quidditch gloves, books on Potions, DADA, Charms, and Transfiguration. When everyone was finished admiring everyone's presents, Draco noticed a lone present sitting under the tree.

"Harry, it's for you."

Harry took the present from Dumbledore and read the card. "Use it well." He opened the present to find a cloak.

"Uncle Severus you bought him a cloak?" asked Draco.

Severus shook his head. "No but it does look familiar."

Remus took the cloak from Harry and smelled it. " I knew it!"

"What is it Remus?" Kingsley asked.

"This is James' cloak. His Invisibility cloak if i'm not mistaken."

"But how?!" Kingsley exclaimed. "Didn't James put it in his vault before.."

"Exactly, he put this in his vault before he died. I was there. But the question is who took it out?

"I can give you a guess who." Severus said.

"What is everyone talking about?" Draco asked.

The adults looked at the children then communicating silently to talk about this later as Remus gave Harry back the cloak. He took out some papers from his jacket and gave them to Harry. He looked at him questionly.

"What are these?"

"Well Harry, I was owled these papers before I went to Hogwarts that night we met from Gringotts. Severus and I decided to wait til Christmas to give these to you."

Harry looked at the papers in his hands slowly. By the time he finished reading them Harry's eyes could get any wider and his jaw couldn't drop any lower.

"Is this real?"

"Yes."

"Does _he_ know about this? Harry asked.

"No, not even your parents knew."

"Sweet Merlin..."

Draco went to stand beside Harry and looked down at the papers. "Harry what is it?"

" A manor. There's a Potter Manor...among other places." Harry said in awe.

"And all very heavy warded." Remus added

"You know what this means Harry." Severus said stepping towards him.

Harry looked at Severus. "No more Dursley's." he whispered.

"No more Dursley's."

Harry laughed and jumped into Severus' arms who spinned him around.

"Well well well a huge dinner with family and friends and no one thought to invite me."

The adults in the room froze. They turned to the sound of the voice to face it's owner.

"Oh shit." was all Lucius could say.

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note:** So who is our mysterious guest? I didn't expect to end the chapter this way, but we know how the mind works. At the end of next chapter i'm going to post what to and what to not expect from this story. A basic "head's up" for what's to come.

**Next Chapter:** Our guest is revealed along with a secret that deals with...Hermione?


	16. Even Trelawney Didn't See This Coming

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from the Potterverse. But damn I wish I did.

**Author's Note: **I won't be able to update again until September. I start college next week ( it's my 2nd year!) Plus I have to prepare for the long drive (I live 6 hours from home) :( But the good news is that my schedule for the fall is very easy ( I have no Friday classes). So the next chapter should be out after Labor Day.

Thanks to: **A Silver Dragon** and **Ellyanah** for giving me the correct translation to the french in the first chapter. I'm total shit at French. Spanish is more my thing but I didn't want to use that. So thank you thank you.

I will be revising the chapters soon. I know there are plenty mistakes in the first 14 chapters because I was using the wrong writing software. But i'm using something now that helps me spot most of my mistakes easily.

**Author's Warning:** Some people may be a little shocked by this chapter. But an explanation will be at the end.

Excerpt from last chapter:

_Harry looked at Severus. "No more Dursley's." he whispered._

_"No more Dursley's."_

_Harry laughed and jumped into Severus' arms who spinned him around._

_"Well well well a huge dinner with family and friends and no one thought to invite me." _

_The adults in the room froze. They turned to the sound of the voice to face it's owner._

_"Oh shit." was all Lucius could say. _

**Chapter 16: Even Trelawney Didn't See This Coming**

The adults drew out their wands aiming them to the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Lucius asked.

The intruder put said hands up in defense.

"I am not armed Lucius. You can call of your animals." intruder said looking pointly at Remus.

"Kids maybe you should go upstairs for awhile." Severus said.

"Oh no no Severus. Let the young ones stay down here. Besides this concerns one of them anyways. Perhaps we should all sit down yes? "

"Fine." Lucius said and led everyone to the seats by the fire. The kids sat in one of their parent's laps as Harry sat in Severus'.

"Now what do you want Bella?" Nacrissa asked still aiming her wand.

"Well it's nice to see you to sister." Bella smiled.

"Where's Rodolphus?"

"Dead."

The adults looked each other, shocked written over their face.

"Uncle Rodolphus is dead?" Draco asked.

"Aww you going to miss your Uncle Rodolphus." Bella said in that mock baby voice.

"Shut up Bella! What the hell happened to Rodolphus?" Nacrissa demanded.

Bella smirked at her sister. Though Nacrissa was one of the most quiet sisters, she was also the most ill-tempered.

"I killed him." Bella said.

"Why?" Nacrissa exclaimed.

" I will reveal that information later."

"How did you kill him?" Lucius asked.

"Well you know how much of a fan I am with knives-" she started

The others grimaced.

"That's all we need to know." Lucius said looking a little green

Bella laughed. " Afterwards I cast a _Incendio_ on his body so there would be no trace of him."

"Why did you do it Bella? You loved Rodolphus." Severus asked.

Bella cackled. "Me love Rodolphus! My marriage was arranged in the the name of pureblood supremacy. I was raped nearly every night for the first year of my marriage. The only reason it stopped because I was considered as "used" and he wanted something..fresh. The man was an animal. No I never loved Rodolphus."

There was no one in that room that did not look sick by that confession.

"But that's not why I killed him. That's why I killed him." she said pointing.

Her followed her finger which landed on...

"Hermione? What do she has to do with this?" Severus hissed. Jane Granger held her daughter tighter.

"So that's your name." Bella smirked. She stood up and sat on the coffee table directly from Hermione. She lifted her hand and touched Hermione's cheek not oblivious to the wands that were pointing in her direction.

"I've been looking for you Hermione. Eleven damn years. And now I finally found you."

"And you're never going to let me go." Hermione whispered.

"Never."

Hermione nodded and in a daze stood from her mothers lap and walked upstairs.

The rest watched as Jane and Michael Granger slowly followed their daughter. All eyes then turned back to Bellatrix.

"What the hell was that?" Severus asked as Bellatrix went back to her seat.

"I am renouncing the Dark Lord's ways. Nor will I be a Death Eater any longer."

Silence echoed throughout the room.

"Children, now it's time to go upstairs." Nacrissa said.

" But mother-" Draco argued.

"Dragon do as I say."

"Yes mother."

After the kids left Lucius fixed everyone a drink.

"Bella what in hell are you talking about?" Nacrissa said.

"I can't be a Death Eater. Not anymore. Not since.." she quieted.

"Not since Miss Granger." Nacrissa finished.

Bellatrix nodded.

"Tell me Bella. Why did you kill Rodolphus and what does it has to do with Miss Granger?"

Cradling her glass of firewhiskey Bellatrix stood up and walked around the living room.

"For eleven years I've been having these dreams. About a beautiful little girl with bushy hair with brown eyes. I thought that maybe that was the little girl I was hoping for, though she didn't favor Rodolphus thank Merlin. She didn't favor me either...thank Merlin.

"Bella..." Nacrissa started but Bellatrix put a hand up to silence her.

"The dreams progressed through years and I saw her at Hogwarts studying in the library, sleeping, playing with her friends. I didn't think nothing of it. But then I saw her parents and I knew she wasn't my daughter. So who was she? Why was I dreaming of a girl I obviously have no connection to? But then there was this dream where she was older, much older then she was now. What was different is that I was in this dream also. She had a wrist on her symbol. I don't remember what it was. But when looked down at my wrist I saw the same symbol. And then I knew what it all meant." she sighed and drank her firewhiskey.

"Dear Merlin..." whispered Remus.

Confused faces turned towards Remus.

"They're soulmates. Marks on the wrist does not show on mates until they have consummated the bond. It's a symbol that they belong to each other and each other only. Bonds can be made when mates have spent much time together. Such and you and Harry Severus. But they can be also be formed through dreams such as a bond as Bellatrix and Hermione. Which is probably why Hermione wasn't so scared when she first met Bellatrix. I can bet if Bellatrix look deep within her magic she can feel Hermione's magical signature.

Shocked faces looked at Bellatrix. Silence echoed throughout the room until...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

Everyone turned to see Severus roaring in laughter holding his stomach. He was desperately trying to catch his breath but could not.

"Severus!" Remus yelled shaking him but that only made him laugh harder.

"You...and Miss Granger..." was all he could get out before his laugher took over once again. After waiting for about five minutes his laugher ceased.

"Now what was all that about?" Remus asked after Severus stopped laughing.

Severus wiped his eyes. "Just thinking about the irony of the situation. Bella, the one woman who hated anything not pure is the mate of a muggle born."

"That is funny once you think about it." muttered Kingsley.

"Tell us Bella, what did this have to do with killing Rodolphus? Knowing you, you would have ignored those dreams or kidnapped her." Lucius said.

Bellatrix sighed. " Rodolphus found out about the dreams. He looked into my pensieve the nosy bastard. He told...no he demanded me to find her and bring her to him. He said he wanted to "give her a go".

There was no one in the room that did not look disgusted by that statement.

"I may be a murderer but I do not condone the rape of innocent little girls! Especially _that_ little girl."

They were stunned. They didn't know which statement it was but they have never heard such passion enter Bellatrix's voice.

"So what are you going to do now?" Nacrissa asked.

Bellatrix sat back down. "I don't want to take her away from her parents, but if they do not let me see her..." she sipped her drink.

"It doesn't have to go that far. We'll talk to the Grangers. Try to convince them, for both your sakes."

"Very well." Bellatrix stood up. "Convince them or they leave me no choice. They have until the summer hols begin." With that Bellatrix apparated away.

"I think hell just froze over." Lucius commented.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

**OoOoOoO**

As expected the Grangers were skeptical about Bellatrix. Not only the fact that she's was much older woman but she looked as Michael Granger said " a little nuts." Surprisingly it was Hermione who told them that was going to start owling Bellatrix and there was nothing they could do about it. She had a right to get the know the woman she will spend the rest of her life with and they will just have to deal with it. Her parents were surprised at her boldness including the adults. But the kids were not. They knew once Hermione had her mind set to doing something, there was nothing going to hold her back. Not even her parents.

It was midnight by the time everyone left. They were all tired from the dinner and from tonight's revelation. Everyone apparated home except for Harry, Severus, and the Grangers who flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to get home.

Harry rolled out the fireplace to make room for Severus. He dusted the soot off his clothes and sat on the couch exhausted. Severus flooed in a few seconds later and after dusting himself off as well sat by Harry.

"Well tonight was interesting." Harry said leaning his head on Severus' shoulder.

" Mmm hmm. What happened with Hermione after we sent you all went upstairs." he asked.

"Well Mione knew who Bellatrix was. She was scared that we wouldn't stay friends with her because of the fact that her "mate" she said was a woman. Of course we assured her that we are behind her 100 and no matter who her mate was will not change that. Mione breathe a sigh of relief and told us that she's been having dreams about her since she was young. She knew there was a chance that she was her mate but didn't think too much of it. She said her suspicions were confirmed when Bellatrix commented that she will never let her go. She went upstairs to clear her head and said that it was one thing to know who her mate is, but to see her in person was shocked her. Her parents of course were confused about what was going on until she explained it to them. They were furious and said that their daughter will not be with some woman and said they will force her to go to a muggle school if they have to. But Mione told them that Bellatrix was going to find her no matter what they did. They grew quiet and didn't comment on the subject again until you guys came upstairs to convince them."

"I see."

He heard a soft snore and looked down at Harry to see him fast asleep. He softly chuckled and picked up Harry in his arms and walked towards the bedroom.

**OoOoOoO**

**A/N:** I know many of you guys are like "What?!" Yeah I actually did not want this pairing to be revealed until much later on in the story when Hermione was older. But I decided to make them soulmates. The fic Things Will Be Alright In Knocturne Alley gave me the idea. It's a really good fic. This pairing is really rare which is why I decided on it. Hermione is such an independent intelluctual person. There was no one who matched her perfectly but Bellatrix. Bella is smart as well but she's dangerous. And she will have a great influence on Hermione. Now before people freak out there will be no femslash until Mione is a little older. Her relationship with Bella will be just like the relationship Harry has with Severus.

As I said in the last chapter I decided to give everyone a list of what to expect/not to expect from this story. We are about to enter dark times people. So here it is:

**Don't Expect: **A ordinary relationship between Harry and Severus. What I mean is don't expect Harry and Severus to kiss each other all the time and always cuddling. In the last chapter you read how possessive and jealous Severus was when Harry hugged Remus. It will only escalade from there. But Severus will not be the type of guy who will not let Harry see his friends or lock him up in the dungeons. He's not that possessive. Harry will act the same way.

**Expect:** A strong,bold, and intelligent Harry. As in many fics Harry is the submissive and almost dumb. Not in this story.

**Don't Expect:** A redeemable Dumbledore. Dumbledore is a cruel man. He sent Harry into what he knew would be an abusive home, tried to use the Imperious curse on the Sorting Hat, and wants to send Harry back to that same abusive home after the term. And he will only get worse.

**Expect: **Character death. I seriously doubt I'm going to kill any of the major characters off but just be prepared for anything.

**Expect: **The Dursley's get what they deserve. They will not go unpunished.

If anyone has any questions that won't reveal too much I will answer them in the next chapter.

**Next Chapter: **The kids are wrapping their first year up. Harry has a meeting with Dumbledore.


	17. Memories

**Disclaimer:** Was Harry and Severus together in the final book? No. So of course i don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapters 1 and 2 has been edited and revised and has been posted. **

**WynterRavenheart**: I haven't made my mind up but I believe it will be one of those two.

**Chapter 17**: **Memories**

**memories/past**

_thoughts_

Harry looked at his friends around the table. There was only two weeks left in the year, a lot has changed since the Christmas hols. Blaise and Draco were sitting close together. Nothing out of the normal there. Except for the fact they were holding hands under the table. Yes, a lot has definitely happened.

In February, Draco Malfoy has taken his jealousy to a new height. Blasie and Pansy finally become a couple. And a few days later she was in the hospital from a broken arm. She "mysteriously" fell down the stairs on her way to the dungeons. The Slytherins of course blamed it on the Gryffindors. But Harry knew. After they visited her in the infirmary Harry dragged him in an abandoned classroom to confront him.

**"Draco what the hell is your problem?!" Harry exclaimed at him dragging him to a desk. **

**"Harry I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about." Draco spoke calmly straightening his robes. **

**Harry shook his head. "I know you pushed Pansy down the stairs. Draco talk to Blaise now!"**

**"Harry it was the Gryffindors not me. I know you may seem like it's me but I'm not that jealous." **

**Harry crossed his arms looking unconvincingly at Draco. **

**"Draco the boy you love has a new girlfriend. All of a sudden she falls down a flight of stairs. And you're telling me that you had nothing to do with it. Even Crabbe and Goyle can see through that." **

**Draco sighed. " I don't know what to do. It's not like everyday people profess their undying love to their best friend." **

**Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Actually that does happen everyday." **

**"Well it's too late to tell him now considering that he's going out with the pug bitch." **

**"It's never too late Draco. I promise you. Now let's get back to the common room." He put a arm over Draco's shoulders and led him out. **

**While in the common Blaise was looking at Draco with an almost angry expression. People assumed he was pissed at the Gryffindors for pushing his girlfriend down the stairs. If they only knew.. He stood from the couch and walked towards Harry. **

**"May I speak with you in the dorm please?" Blaise asked. And without waiting for an answer Blaise walked upstairs. When Harry walked into the door Blaise was pacing back and forth. Harry stood a few steps back.**

**"Draco pushed her down the stairs did he?" **

**"Well, I.."**

**"Don't lie to me Potter! I know Draco. And this has him written all over it. I like Draco. I like him a lot. That's why Pansy and I came up with this plan for him to be jealous." **

**Harry's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute. You planned this?!"**

**Blaise shrugged his shoulders. " Of course I did. I just wanted to see if he would get a reaction from him. I know he does stupid things but this has to be the most stupid he has ever done." **

**"So you don't like Pansy?" **

**"No! She actually has a crush on some Ravenclaw." **

**Harry sat on his bed. "Draco is going to feel so guilty." **

**"Well he should! Pansy could have broken her neck and died! Now if you excuse me Harry I got a boy to knock some sense into." **

**Blaise swept from the dorm to the common room to see Draco looking at him curiously. He grabbed Draco by the sleeve and dragged him out of the common room to an unused potion's classroom. **

**"Blase..what..."**

**"YOU ASSHOLE!! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!!**

**Next thing Draco knew, Blasie crushed his lips against his. It wasn't until they were running out of breath when Blaise released him.**

**"You are such a fucking idiot!" Blaise panted. **

**"I don't care what you say to me Blasie! You are mine. I don't want that pug face near you!" **

**Blasie shook his head. "Pansy is my friend. We were never going out. I wanted to see how you feel about me." **

**Draco stared at Blasie. "So you were never with her?"**

**"No I just wanted to see how you would react. If you wasn't a friend that you pushed down the stairs I would be honored. Well...I am honored still but she doesn't need to know that." **

**At that Draco straighten out his robes and stood a little straighter.**

**"So when are you going to ask me out on a date?"**

**OoOoOoO**

Harry smiled at the pair. They have been going out for three months and barely separated. He then briefly glanced at Hermione who was sitting next to him. Since Christmas Hermione gotten even closer to the three Slytherins. She begin to eat with them and even studying in their common room. She was wearing a necklace Bellatrix brought her. She was never seen without it on.

After they returned to school Hermione started getting owls from Bella immediately. Every week without fail Bella's owl would swoop in the breakfast room. But at the end of February Hermione did not recieve a owl, nor did the next week. She owled Bella but no response. Knowing what had happened with her husband Hermione thought she was in Azkaban. But Harry tried to put her mind at ease when he commented that there was nothing in the Daily Prophet about Bellatrix.

**"But you're still not sure!" Hermione exclaimed.**

**"No but Severus would have known and he would have told me straight away." **

**Hermione sighed. " I'm going home for spring break in a week. If I don't hear anything by then I'm staying here." Then she thought about it for a moment. "Screw it. I'm going to stay anyways. I don't want to spend my break in my room anyways." **

**Harry nodded in understanding. He knew for a fact that's exactly what will happen. During the rest of the Christmas hols Hermione told them that her mom would snoop around in her room to see if she got anything from Bella. She would even constantly look out the window to see if an owl was coming. It got so bad that Hermione locked herself in her room for the rest of the break. **

**"I'm going back to the dorms." she grabbed her things and left without so much as a goodbye. **

**"Poor Mione." Blaise commented. "What about your mum Draco, she should know something." **

**"I owled her she said she hasn't heard anything from Aunt Bella." **

**"Okay now I'm scared." Blaise said. **

**"Aunt Bella can take care of herself." Draco said but he didn't sound so sure. **

**On Friday while everyone was heading to the train Hermione was sulking in her bed. Before she left her roommates tried their best to get her out of bed to read or at least do some homework but to no avail. She laid her head to fall asleep until she heard someone calling her downstairs. **

**This better be good.**

**She walks down stairs and low and behold it's someone she never thought she'll see in the Ravenclaw common room. **

**Severus Snape. **

**"Professor? Is there a problem?" she asked staring at the man on the couch. **

**"No, actually I thought you would like to help Harry and I on a potion. Something to keep you busy." **

**"I...okay." **

**Severus nodded. "Very well. Follow me." **

**Severus led Hermione from the Ravenclaw tower to his office. She never went so far into the dungeons before unless to class or to the Slytherin Tower. She was amazed at how many portraits that rest there. After making it to their destination Severus opened his office door and gestured Hermione to come in first. Hermione walked in to only find the object of her thoughts.**

**Bellatrix Lestrange.**

**"Bella..." Hermione whispered. **

**Bellatrix barely had time to stand before Hermione jumped in her arms. **

**"How did you get in?! Dumbledore would have-"**

**"Dumbledore is out for the week." Severus interrupted. "Professor McGonagall is in charge until he returns and she deemed it okay." **

**Bellatrix laughed. "Are you sure you're talking about the same Professor McGonagall Severus?"**

**Severus nodded his head smirking. "She said even she can't get in the way of two soul mates."**

**"How long can you stay?" Hermione asked holding on to Bellatrix's neck. **

**"The whole week." **

**Hermione pulled back surprised. "But how? Where are you going to stay?" **

**"Well, Severus started. " McGonagall already have an extra quarters a few doors down from mine for both of you to stay." **

**"Both of us? Well I'm not-"**

**"It has two rooms Mione. We don't have to share." **

**Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry it's just-"**

**"I know. You're way too young. And I believe we should get to know each other first." **

**Hermione nodded in understanding. She grabbed Bellatrix's hand. "Let's go get my clothes from the Tower." She literally dragged Bellatrix out the door. **

It wasn't just his friends that found love either. Remus owled him a few weeks ago that he moved in with Kingsley. Severus sent them a bottle of wine to celebrate.

As for him and Severus he basically moved in with him down in the dungeons. Because of the invisibility cloak Dumbledore gave him for Christmas, he was able to sneak out of the Tower and return in the morning without getting caught by Filch. _Bet he didn't think about that when he gave me the damn cloak. _Both Remus and Severus went to Gringotts to figure out how Dumbledore was able to have the cloak. Turns out that the cloak was taken before the Potters were killed. This greatly angered Severus. It meant that before the Potter's changed their will ( no one knew why), Dumbledore was able go retrieve the cloak without their knowledge.

Harry was startled out of their thoughts when an owl dropped a letter in his dinner.

"Since when does the mail run this late?" Hermione asked.

Confused Harry opened the letter and read:

_Harry Potter,_

_I demand your presence after dinner tonight to talk about the upcoming summer. _

_Your Headmaster,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"He demands?" Draco asked. "Since when the Headmaster demands your presence? Required? Yes. Demanded. He's pissed off."

"Well I don't know what the problem seem to be. I've been able to avoid him completely since after Christmas. I-"

Before he could say anything else, everyone was getting up to go back to their common rooms.

"Tell Severus where I am." he said to Draco and headed to the Headmaster's office. When he reached the door it was already slightly ajar. With a sigh he stepped into his office. The Headmaster was no where to be seen but before he could leave he saw something shimmering in the corner of his eye. He turned to the left to see a bowl in a corner. Not just any bowl but a pensieve. He walked cautiously towards the pensieve and peered inside but before he could take a step back he was pulled inside.

It seemed like hours but only minutes he was pulled back into the Headmaster's office. He was panting and holding his chest. _Oh my God! No no no no no! _Before he could make a step towards the door he saw the Headmasters coming up the steps.

"Ah Harry! I'm sorry to keep you my boy, I-"

Before he could say another word Harry was out of his office in a flash.

**OoOoOo**

**Next Chapter:** Severus and the rest find out what Harry saw. I know you guys are like...finally!


	18. Reveal Your Secrets

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. But damn I wish I did.

Excert from last chapter:

_It seemed like hours but only minutes he was pulled back i the Headmaster's office. He was panting and holding his chest. Oh my God! No no no no no! Before he could make a step towards the door he saw the Headmaster coming up the steps. _

_"Ah Harry! I'm sorry to keep you my boy, I-"_

_Before he could say another word Harry was out of his office in a flash._

**Chapter 18: Reveal Your Secrets**

_thoughts_

**memories**

Severus POV in memories

Severus watched as Draco left his office. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and finger worried about Harry. He knew Dumbledore wouldn't do anything to him. _He needs his precious weapon, _he thought. Severus looked at the stack of papers on his desk and sighed. _Might as well get started on this. _Ten mintues and five graded papers later Harry barges into his office. He looks up at the loud intrusion.

"Harry what-"

Before he could say anymore he got a looked at Harry's red and tear-stained face. Tears were constantly falling and he was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Severus stood up so fast his chair fell over. He quickly picked up Harry and held him in his arms. He sat in a chair and rocked Harry gently until his shaking subsided.

"Harry what happened?" Severus asked still rocking Harry.

" I went into his office. He wasn't there so I decided to come back. I saw his pensieve and it was like I was drawn to it. I felt as if a force was pulling me into it and the next thing I know, I feel myself falling.

"What else happened Harry?"

"I saw...I saw.." Harry began to sob and Severus held him to his chest and continued to rock him.

"Shhh Harry. It's going to be okay."

He felt Harry shake his head. " No it won't."

Severus gently pulled Harry away to look into his face.

"Why do you say that? Harry, what did you see?"

Harry wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Godric's Hollow. The night of my parent's death."

Severus looked confused. "Harry how could Dumbledore..." Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He closed his eyes. "Oh Merlin. He was there that night." he breathed.

Harry nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"Harry what else did you see?"

Harry shook his head not wanted to tell anymore.

"Do you want to put it in my pensieve? That way I could look at the memory?

Harry nodded and got up from Severus' lap. He went into the cabinet where he knew Severus kept his pensieve Taking his wand he pointed it towards his temple. A white silvery strand floated from his temple and with his wand he pushed it down in the pensieve. He watch it swirl around until he looked at Severus. Severus walked towards Harry and the pensieve. With one last look at Harry he let the pensieve take him away. Before Severus knew it, he was standing outside of Godric's Hollow.

He looked to his right to see Dumbledore looking through the window. Taking a look himself he saw James Potter and Voldemort engaging in conversation. He could see Voldemort extend his arm to James and James shaking his head no. He put his ear a little closer to the window to hear the conversation.

**"Join me James. Your son is the death of all things Pure. I-"**

**James crossed his arms. "Did you mysteriously hear that from Dumbledore or one of your Death Eaters? I went to the Department of Mysteries and-"**

**The door was busted open. And with a swirl of his colorful robes Dumbledore entered, face red with anger. **Severus trailed in behind him.

**Voldemort smirked at Dumbledore. "How nice to see you Albus" he said pointing his wand at him. **

**James surprised them including Severus by pointing his wand to Dumbledore as well. **

**"What is this James?" hissed Dumbledore. **

**"I went to the Department of Mysteries today Dumbledore. There was no prophecy about Harry suppose to defeat Voldemort. But there was something else.."**

Severus jaw dropped. The prophecy was a fake!?

**Voldemort looked curiously at James. "What are you talking about?" **

**James turned to Voldemort. "There was one prophecy that says-"**

**"Ava Kedavra!"**

Severus watched in horror as James Potter fell lifeless to the floor. Dumbledore killed James! For the first time ever, Severus saw fear in the Dark Lord's eyes.

**The Dark Lord stepped a few feet back and ran up the stairs. Dumbledore slowly trailing behind him. **Severus taking up the rear. **When they finally made it he saw Voldemort conversating with Lily. Seeing Dumbledore he pointed his wand to him. **

**"Lily get away from him." **

Severus looked at Lily for the first time and saw the tears run down her cheeks while cradling Harry to her chest.

**Lily shook her head. " I saw what you did. I saw everything." Her voice was barely above a whisper.**

**"Lily.."**

**"YOU KILLED MY HUSBAND!" **Severus had to close his eyes at hearing the anguish cry.

**"Lily get the baby out of here." Voldemort whispered. **

**Lily turned around as if she was about to apparate until a green flash hit her in the back. **

Severus held his chest as he watch Lily Potter fall forward with the baby in her arms. **Voldemort caught her just before she hit the floor. He laid her down gently and extracting the baby from her limp arms. He carried thre sqirming baby to his crib who immediately began to whimper for his mommy. **

**Voldemort took a few steps back from the crib. He looked at Dumbledore with fear, anger, and disgust in his eyes. "And they say i'm the insane one." Voldemort sneered. He again had his wand pointed to Dumbledore and Dumbledore to him. Then surprising both Severus and Voldemort, in a flash Dumbledore pointed his wand to Harry and repeated the Klling curse. **Severus watched in shock as the curse rebounded on Harry and hit Voldemort square in the chest distroying his body. Then everything black.

Severus opened his eyes to see he was back in his office. Harry was still standing in the same place beside the pensieve. Severus slid to the floor cradling his face in his hands. When he looked up at Harry he had unleased tears in his eyes. Taking Harry's hand he pulled him down in his lap and held him for a long time. He vaguely heard the door open.

"Uncle Severus. It's Blaise and I." Before he could say anything else they saw Severus crying holding Harry in his arms. They didn't get to their sides fast enough.

"Uncle Severus what happened?! Is Harry...?"

"He's asleep. Blaise can you carry Harry through my office to my quarters. Lay him on the couch."

Blaise nodded his head. "Yes sir." And picked Harry in his arms bridal style and carried him to Severus quarters. Severus turned towards Draco.

"Draco I want you to firecall your father, tell him to firecall Remus, Kingsley, and Bella and tell them to meet me in here." Draco nodded went to do what he was asked. By this time Blaise had come from Severus' quarters. "Anything else sir?" he asked.

"Yes, go to McGongall's office, and tell her to meet me here.

Blaise nodded his head and left the office.

Once again Severus put his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with his silent sobs. Maybe Harry was right. It will not be okay.

**OoOoOoO**

**Next Chapter: **Eveyone's reaction.


	19. The Reaction

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter. Damn...

Except from Last Chapter:

_Severus opened his eyes to see he was back in his office. Harry was still standing in the same place beside the pensieve. Severus slid to the floor cradling his face in his hands. When he looked up at Harry he had unleased tears in his eyes. Taking Harry's hand he pulled him down in his lap and held him for a long time. He vaguely heard the door open._

_"Uncle Severus. It's Blaise and I." Before he could say anything else they saw Severus crying holding Harry in his arms. They didn't get to their sides fast enough._

_"Uncle Severus what happened?! Is Harry...?"_

_"He's asleep. Blaise can you carry Harry through my office to my quarters. Lay him on the couch."_

_Blaise nodded his head. "Yes sir." And picked Harry in his arms bridal style and carried him to Severus quarters. Severus turned towards Draco._

_"Draco I want you to firecall your father, tell him to firecall Remus, Kingsley, and Bella and tell them to meet me in here." Draco nodded went to do what he was asked. By this time Blaise had come from Severus' quarters. "Anything else sir?" he asked._

_"Yes, go to McGongall's office, and tell her to meet me here._

_Blaise nodded his head and left the office._

_Once again Severus put his head in his hands. His shoulders shook with his silent sobs. Maybe Harry was right. It will not be okay._

**Chapter 19: The Reaction**

"Severus? Severus!"

Severus looked up from his hands to see Minerva hovering over him. She took his arm to help him up and walked him to a chair.

"Severus what's the matter? Mr. Zabini said you wanted to see me."

"I...just wait til the others get here."

"The others? What-"

Before he could finish, she saw Lucius Malfoy step out of the floo dusting the soot off his clothes. The floo was again activated and out came Nacrissa, then Bella. They rushed over to Severus.

"Severus what is it? Draco was histerical over the floo. He said Blaise and he found you crying holding Harry. Remus and Kingsley are on their way." A few seconds later the floo was activated again and stepped out Remus and Kingsley.

"Minerva could you transfer a few more chairs please? And Nacrissa can you get us some tea please?" Severus asked.

Minerva nodded and proceded to transfigure papers into chairs. Nacrissa called a house elf who came back within seconds with a tea set. Each served themselves and waited for Severus to explain.

"Draco, Blaise could you keep Harry company. I feel him waking up."

Not wanting to argue with his Uncle in his state, Draco grabbed Blaise's hand and left the room.

"Severus?" Remus urged on.

"Remus could you put up a silence spell? The strongest one you know."

Remus nodded and with a flick of his wand and a whispered words, a strong silence spell was activated.

Severus took a deep breath and started.

"A couple hours ago Harry came into my office highly upset he said at dinner Dumbledore sent him a letter to meet him in his office. I heard that much from Draco. He then said that he went to his office but Dumbledore was not there, so he decided to come back. He said he saw Dumbledore's pensieve and felt drawn to it and next thing he knew he felt into the pensieve."

He heard a gasp but didn't look up to see who it was.

"He saw he saw the memory of the night his parents were killed in Godric's Hollow. He-"

"Wait a minute!" Minerva interrupted. "Dumbledore wasn't at Godric's Hollow. He never left the office."

"He did. He said he had some business to attend to and was gone for at least an hour. Of course I didn't think anything of it." Severus said.

"What else happened Severus?" Lucius softly asked.

"He wouldn't tell me anything else so I asked him if he would put what he saw into my pensieve. And he did. I went over to the pensieve and next thing I knew I was in front of Godric's Hollow."

Severus put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. He felt arms around his shoulders to comfort him.

"Severus what did you see?" Nacrissa whispered

"I saw Dumbledore looking through the window. I did the same and saw James talking to the Dark Lord."

"What!" Remus yelled. The rest of them gasped.

"The Dark Lord held out his hand for James to shake but James shook his head no. I put my ear to the window and heard him say that Harry will kill everything pure but James stopped him and said that he went to the Department of Mysteries early that day but before he could finish Dumbledore burst though the door. The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Dumbledore, but in surprise so did James."

The whole room was in total silence.

"Dumbledore asked him what he was doing and James said that he went to the Department of Mysteries and there was no prophecy about Harry suppose to kill the Dark Lord. The prophecy was a fake."

He heard a tea cup crash on the floor. He looked up to see Bellatrix's wide eyes.

"Are you telling me that two years before he was killed that Voldemort was obsessed with a fake prophecy. For those two years Voldemort would have us go on killing rampages hoping we would eliminate the person. And it was all a fake?"

Severus slowly nodded his head.

"Dear Merlin." whispered Kingsley.

"The Dark Lord asked James what he was talking about but before he could finish his answer..." Severus rubbed his eyes.

"Severus..." Bellatrix said.

Severus looked at Remus. "Remus maybe you should leave the room"

Remus eyes went wide then looked at Kingsley. "For what?!"

"Because I don't want you to lose control of the Wolf."

Everyone's eyes went wide. Remus never lost control of the Wolf. No matter what the news was.

"Remus please."

But Remus shook his head. "No, I want to know."

Severus sighed, but decided to continue. " Before James could finish his statement...Dumbledore cast the Killing Curse."

Nacrissa and Minerva gasped loudly covering their mouths. Remus paled and Lucius looked as he was about to faint. Kingsley began to cry in his hands which shocked the ladies in the room. Bellatrix was still as a statue.

"Then I saw something that I have never seen within the Dark Lord...fear. He ran upstairs and Dumbledore slowly followed. He found Lily and he talking. Dumbledore tried to persuade her to get away from him but it turns out that Lily saw the whole thing downstairs. I'll never forget her tear stained face out of my mind. Merlin she was so scared." he whispered. He felt Nacrissa crying on his shoulder.

"The Dark Lord told her to get the baby out of here." Severus closed his eyes tightly and continued voice cracked. "She turned to apparate but she was hit in the back with the Killing Curse. The Dark Lord caught her before she could fall on the baby and laid her down. He put Harry into his crib. He and Dumbledore looked as if they were about to duel until at the last second he pointed his wand towards Harry and cast the Killing Curse. It rebounded and hit the Dark Lord in the chest. It destroyed him." He heard a thump beside him and kenw that Lucius fell out of his chair. It took alot to unravel Lucius Malfoy, but when it did he was not himself.

"Sweet Merlin." Minerva whispered. "And that Harry saw all of this?! Merlin, Morgana and Mordred have mercy on that child."

Bellatrix stood up and started pacing. Remus looking a little green ran to the loo. Nacrissa held her husband who was staring into space.

"I think we should take Draco out of Hogwarts." Nacrissa said.

"No, Dumbledore would suspect something." Severus whispered.y

By this time Remus came from the loo though still looking green and took a seat next to Kingsley.

"I want that man's head on a platter." he whispered.

"I'll second that." Kingsley added.

Bellatrix raked a shaky hand through her hair. " This changes everything. If they found out that Voldemort tried to protect the Potters before he was killed, then the Death Eaters would stop haunting Harry. They would protect him instead."

"And would give him an advantage over Dumbledore." Nacrissa finished.

"Well Lucius, you're the big bad Death Eater in charge. You should set up a meeting." Kingsley said.

Lucius nodded. "Perhaps during the middle of the summer hols at my Manor."

"No."

All heads turn to Severus.

"We're going to meet up at Potter Manor."

" Severus are you sure?" Lucius asked.

"Positive. Harry intends to ask all of you to spend your summer there anyways."

"And plus we'll be on Harry's turf." Minerva said.

"Exactly." Remus agreed.

"But how are you going to get Harry away from the Dursleys without ending up in Azkaban." Lucius asked.

Severus smirked. "He'll be with the Dursleys. And he'll be at the Manor to."

"But that's not possible!" Nacrissa protested. Then the idea fell on her and her mouth made an O shape.

"Well let's go see how the children are fairing." Bella said. They all looked at her curiously.

"Hermione is there to isn't she?" Nacrissa asked smirking.

Bellatrix blushed. " That does not have to do with anything."

Severus rolled his eyes and he along with the rest stood up, but before they could move there was a knock at the door.

"Please don't tell me that's who I think it is."

"Fraid so Nacrissa." Lucius said. "Where's Bella?"

They heard a gasp of surprise coming from Severus quarters.

"Three guesses where." Severus said dryly. "Take down the silence spell."

With a flick of his wand Remus took down the spell. Severus went to open the door.

"Ah Severus my boy, I-" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence. " I didn't know you had company."

"Like's that ever stopped you." Severus muttered.

"Do you know where I can find Harry? When I saw him he ran out my office."

"He's ill Headmaster. He should be fine in the morning. Just a stomach bug."

Dumbledore nodded. "Well you can tell him that he better meet the Dursley's when he gets off the train or he will be expelled."

The Malfoy's eyes widen.

"He will meet the Dursley's Headmaster."

"I will have people watching." And with that Dumbledore left as quickly as he came.

Severus quickly put up a strong silence spell before the expected explosion.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Remus yelled. "You know Severus I am waiting on the day when you mysteriously run out of ingredients to make Wolvesbane."

Nacrissa sighed. "Let's just see to the children before the bastard comes back."

They couldn't agree more.

**OoOoOoO**

**Author's Note:** I am currently working on a new story so it may be til the end of September before I update again.

**Next Chapter: **The summer hols are here. What is Severus plan to get Harry away from the Dursley without the consequences? Potter Manor here we come.


	20. A Plan In Motion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry P. Horrible I know.

Excerpt from last chapter:

_"Ah Severus my boy, I-" Dumbledore stopped in mid-sentence. " I didn't know you had company." _

_"Like's that ever stopped you." Severus muttered. _

_"Do you know where I can find Harry? When I saw him he ran out my office." _

_"He's ill Headmaster. He should be fine in the morning. Just a stomach bug." _

_Dumbledore nodded. "Well you can tell him that he better meet the Dursley's when he gets off the train or he will be expelled." _

_The Malfoy's eyes widen. _

_"He will meet the Dursley's Headmaster." _

_"I will have people watching." And with that Dumbledore left as quickly as he came. _

_Severus quickly put up a strong silence spell before the expected explosion._

_"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" Remus yelled. "You know Severus I am waiting on the day when you mysteriously run out of ingredients to make Wolvesbane." _

_Nacrissa sighed. "Let's just see to the children before the bastard comes back." _

_They couldn't agree more._

**Chapter 20: A Plan In Motion**

Despite Severus' protest the group slept in his rooms that night. He, Harry, Draco, and Blaise slept in the bed. Remus and Kingsley transfigured Severus' couch larger to sleep on. Although it was out of their comfort zone, Lucius and Nacrissa transfigured a matress along with pillows and blankets on the living room floor. Bella and Hermione did the same. Minerva McGonagall slept in her cat form by the fire.

During the last remaining weeks of school Severus completed his plans to get Harry away from the Dursley's and depsite Harry's whining, he told him he'll have to wait to know like the rest. The night before the summer hols he invited the three-fouths of the Core Four since Harry practically lived in the dungeons with him. He put up a strong silence spell and began talking.

"So lady and gentlemen." Severus said pacing. " All of your parents know the location of Potter Manor. All of you will get on the train and when the train ride is over you will get off and look for a woman wearing a green dress and a black hat. When she knows you you have spotted her she will start walking. Follow her but do not be obvious. Dumbledore will have spies watching. She will give you a portkey that will take you to Potter Manor. Harry your situation will be different and it concerns a little potion called Polyjuice.

Harry stared at Severus. "You're going to polyjuice into me so my uncle and aunt can take you home. Severus what if something happens to you. What if-"

Severus put his hand up to silence Harry's protests. " I will be fine Harry I promise you. You on the other hand will stay in my rooms until Lucius will floo through to get you. He will take you to Malfoy Manor where he will apparate you to Potter Manor."

Harry nodded in understanding. " But I don't like this plan. I don't want them anywhere near you!"

"I can take care of myself Harry. Plus i'll have a bodyguard per say when I get there." he smirked

"Bodyguard...?" they all said confused. But then they realized who they meant and their mouths made an "O" shape.

"It's time for you all to get back to your dormitories."

Hermione, Draco, and Blaise knew a dismissal when they here one and returned to their respective dormitories.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco, Blaise, Hermione and Severus under the polyjuice got off the train. The three looked for the mystery woman while "Harry" was looking for the Dursley's.

"Found the Dursley's." he growled. "The sight of them makes me ill."

"Be careful Uncle." Draco said looking at the Dursley's himself.

"I will. Tell Harry i'll see him in a couple of hours." With that he walked over to the family.

Hermione looked around until she found the mystery woman. "There by the benches" she whispered.

The mysterious woman gave them a nod and left. They followed slowly but quick enough to not get caught in the crowd.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus stood in front of the Dursley's. It took all his strength not to kill them where they stand.

"Well boy! What are you waiting on, get your stuff in the trunk!" Vernon yelled.

"Whatever asshole." he said as he put his things in the trunk.

A big meaty hand grabbed his arm and spung him around. "What did you say boy?!"

Severus narrowed his eyes at him. " Nothing sir."

"You just wait til we get home freak and we'll see about that!"

"That's what you think." Severus muttered as he got in the car.

**OoOoOoO**

Eventually the mystery woman stopped in an abandoned part of the train station. She turned around at them and took an item out of her pocket and held it out to the group.

"Grab on."

Draco, Blaise, and Hermione gasped at the voice but said nothing else as they grabbed the portkey. They felt the tug on their navels before they were wisked away.

**OoOoOoO**

Vernon Dursley drove into his driveway. He barely put the car in park before he jumped out and tore the backdoor open. He grabbed Severus by the collar of his shirt and dragged in to the front door while Petunia and Dudley slowly walked behind him. Vernon opened the door and was greeted with a wand in his face.

"Drop the child Mr.Dursley."

Vernon quickly let go of him and held his hands up in defense. Severus picked himself up, straighten out his robes and walked towards his "bodyguard".

"Who are you?" Vernon asked voice trembling.

The wizard lets out a small laugh before becoming serious again.

"Kinglsey Shacklebolt, Auror. And I need you to sign these papers now." He shoved the papers in Vernon's hand.

"What the hell is this?" he said yelling and for a moment forgetting that a wand was still pointed at his face.

"Custody papers."

"I will not give up custody of Harry."

Kingsley pushed the wand into his neck. "Yes you will." he said through his clenched pearly white teeth. "Now sign the damn papers." he growled.

Vernon reached for a pen on the coffee table and sign the papers. He gave the papers to his wife to sign. She handed them to the auror afterwards.

"Now if you will excuse us, we will take our leave." He grabbed Severus' hand and walked to the door.

"But what about my fortune?" Vernon asked.

That stopped Kingsley and Severus in their tracks. Kingsley turned around slowly.

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"The old man Dumble or something offered us over half of Harry's inheritance when he dies."

"What?!" Severus hissed.

Kingsley held out his wand towards the family. _"Oblivate!" _He opened the door and ushered Severus out before leaving himself.

**OoOoOoO**

I am sorry for the short chapter but I wrote this out as quickly as I could. Midterms are coming up and my professors are being assholes so it will be about two weeks before I update again.

Has anyone figured out who the woman in the green dress is? **Clue: **It's not Bella, Nacrissa, nor McGonagall.

**Next Chapter:** Everyone gets settled in and explore the wonders that await them at Potter Manor.


	21. You Sure Voldemort Was The Insane One?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter.

Excerpts from last chapter:

_"So lady and gentlemen." Severus said pacing. " All of your parents know the location of Potter Manor. All of you will get on the train and when the train ride is over you will get off and look for a woman wearing a green dress and a black hat. When she knows you you have spotted her she will start walking. Follow her but do not be obvious. Dumbledore will have spies watching. She will give you a portkey that will take you to Potter Manor. Harry your situation will be different and it concerns a little potion called Polyjuice. _

_Harry stared at Severus. "You're going to polyjuice into me so my uncle and aunt can take you home._

OoO

_"Grab on." _

_Draco, Blaise, and Hermione gasped at the voice but said nothing else as they grabbed the portkey. They felt the tug on their navels before they were wisked away. _

_OoO_

_"What the hell is this?" he said yelling and for a moment forgetting that a wand was still pointed at his face._

_"Custody papers." _

_"I will not give up custody of Harry."_

_Kingsley pushed the wand into his neck. "Yes you will." he said through his clenched pearly white teeth. "Now sign the damn papers." he growled. _

_Vernon reached for a pen on the coffee table and sign the papers. He gave the papers to his wife to sign. She handed them to the auror afterwards. _

_"Now if you will excuse us, we will take our leave." He grabbed Severus' hand and walked to the door. _

_"But what about my fortune?" Vernon asked. _

_That stopped Kingsley and Severus in their tracks. Kingsley turned around slowly._

_"What does that suppose to mean?" _

_"The old man Dumble or something offered us over half of Harry's inheritance when he dies."_

**Chapter 21: Are You Sure Voldemort Was The Insane One?**

The group landed on the grass with a soft thud. Draco was the first to recover only to be shell shocked when he saw Potter Manor.

"Merlin! Are you sure it's not Potter Castle instead?"

The rest of the group looked at Potter Manor. It was like a mini Hogwarts!

"Ugh damn dress!" the mystery woman exclaimed pulling at the dress to loosen it.

"What are you wearing?" Blaise asked.

"Some old dress I assume from the 1940's. I thought it was a good idea at the time since some people are still wearing these."

Blaise shook his head slowly. "How did you get into that dress anyways? You're not exactly a petite, mother." Hermione lightly punched him as Draco smirked.

Ava Zabini looked at her son. " Why do you think I'm wearing a goddamn corset under here?!" she said still pulling at the dress. She kept fumbling with the dress for a few seconds before throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Let's walk to the castle."

They agreed and made their way to the manor. Before they could knock Harry opened the door and rushed to hug his friends.

"So what do you guys think?!" he asked excited.

"It's huge!" Hermione exclaimed as they walked in. The sitting room was half the size of the Great Hall.

They all sat down on the comfy couches as Ava went upstairs to change ."You should see the bedrooms! They're bigger than our common room at Hogwarts! And everyone has they own bathroom!"

"How many bedrooms are there?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. " I don't know. I stop counting at 21."

Draco jaw dropped. "Malfoy Manor only has 15!"

"And Zabini Manor only has 13." Blaise added.

Before Harry could speak he heard the sound of apparation outside. He opened the door to see Kingsley and Severus walking towards the manor. Harry broke into a run to the Potion's Master, who caught him in his arms.

"What do you think?" Severus asked after he put Harry down.

"It's beautiful Severus. The rooms are huge. And the sitting room! You have to see the sitting room!" Harry exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Where's Remus?" asked Kingsley.

"He laid down in one of the rooms. He said he's tired from the full moon."

Kingsley nodded knowingly and walked to the manor still a little disturbed by Vernon's confession.

"Has everyone picked out their rooms?" asked Severus as they walked back to the manor.

"By now yes, I already picked out ours if that's okay." Harry said uncertain.

Severus smirked. "It's fine."

**OoOoOoO**

When they got back to the manor the group were all in the sitting room. Lucius and Nacrissa were sitting on one of the loveseats talking and drinking tea; Hermione was curled up in one of the arm chairs reading one of the books she got from the library, or at least one of them. Draco and Blaise were chatting about Quidditch.

"Has everyone picked out their rooms?" Severus asked everyone.

They all nodded.

"It was hard though. Mine is between Blaise and Hermione." Draco said.

"Where is yours Hermione?" Harry asked.

Before she could answer, Severus butted in.

"Let me guess, it's next to the library."

Hermione smiled and ducked down further into her book covering her face. But not before everyone saw her blush. They heard a creak and looked up to see Remus and Kingsley come down the stairs. Though Remus is wide awake, you could still see the tiredness in his eyes.

"How are you Remus?" Narcissa asked concerned.

"I'm okay Cissa. Just sometimes I feel I would have to sleep at least a week to get my strength back." Remus said as Kingsley helped him to a chair.

"You know it's sad that the Ministry is busy passing laws against werewolves instead of trying to find a cure." Blaise commented.

"I know right!" Heads turn to see Ava Zabini in a pair of jeans and t-shirt sitting on the stairs drinking Firewhiskey.

"Please don't tell me that you have a bar in your room mom?" Blaise asked.

"I don't have a bar in my room mom." Ava mocked, grinning as she took a sip.

Narcissa, Lucius, Severus, and Kingsley smirked the woman while Blaise rolled his eyes in annoyance. Ava Zabini was not your average rich pureblood wife. Of course she was beautiful with her dark skin, hazel eyes, and shoulder length dark brown hair. But she hated dresses and refused to wear them unless they were going to a social event. While in school she stole one of Kingsley's trousers because the only thing she had left to wear one morning were skirts. And etiquette? HA! She would eat like Hagrid if you let her. During her second year at Hogwarts, she became the Ravenclaw Seeker and remained until she graduated.

During her fifth year at Hogwarts, she came out to her friends who accepted her without hesitation and begin to date a fellow Ravenclaw, Draya. Several months of dating they abruptly broke up. No one knew why and they wouldn't talk about it. But rumors had it that she was in love with some Gryffindor, but they died down after a few weeks.

Elijah Zabini, a Slytherin and her best friend, soon became her betrothed when an anonymous owl was sent to her parents' house, explaining her relationship with "women". Elijah was a man who was almost as gentle as Remus was. He didn't let their marriage get in the way of their friendship. After the birth of Blaise (who was conceived after she got extremely drunk. It was the only way she said she would ever have sex with him) he told her she could have a mistress just to make her happy. She declined.

The group was startled when they heard the sound of apparation. Being closer to the door, Severus opened it to see a dark figure walking towards the manor.

"Severus." Bella greeted him as she walked pass him into the manor. Hermione jumped from her chair and into her arms. Bella reluctantly released her and put her arm around her shoulders holding her against her side walking to the chair Hermione had once occupied.

"Can we eat now?"a voice from the staris asked.

"Ava." Bella greeted.

"Bell." Ava greeted back. "Just how did you kill Rodolphus?" she asked.

"Mother!" Blaise yelled horrified.

Ava snickered before taking another sip of her drink.

"So when do we eat?" Blasie asked. He may have his father's looks, but he definitely has his mother's apetite.

Before anyone could respond Dobby popped in saying that dinner was ready. Blaise and Ava sighed in relief and raced to the dining room.

**OoOoOoO**

After putting the children to bed, the adults sat in the sitting room drinking firewhiskey talking about today's events.

"So how did it go with the Dursley's Severus?" Lucius asked.

Severus rolled his eyes in disgust. "May Merlin strike them dead. They are waiting on Harry to die just to get half is fortune."

Several jaws dropped as Ava spit out her drink.

"How the hell could that happen?" Ava asked.

"One word: Dumbledore. According to Mr. Dursley he promised him over half of Harry's inheritance if he dies." Kingsley said.

"And they say Voldemort was the insane." muttered Bellatrix.

"I'm beginning to think he was the most normal out this whole damn situation." Narcissa said.

Lucius sighed and looked at the clock on wall.

"Let's call it a night. No doubt the kids want to go swimming tomorrow."

"There's a lake?" Severus asked.

Lucius shook his head. "There's the sea. Right behind the manor."

"Sea?! Merlin help us." Remus muttered.

"By the way, Minerva wanted you to know that she will be here sometime next week." Lucius told Severus.

Severus nodded and they all left to their respective bedrooms.

**OoOoOoO**

The next morning Harry and Severus were awaken by the kids jumping on their bed. Not wanting to face the the Potion Master's wrath they quickly left quickly as they came leaving a laughing Harry and a swearing Severus. For breakfast the house elves (Malfoy's) served a full English breakfast. All were stuffed by the time they left. Lucius left early to go to a "meeting". After breakfast they explored they manor by starting on the first floor. There were ten bedrooms with baths along with a library that would put Malfoy's library to shame.

At noon the kids decided they want to explore the lake and before the adults knew it, they were splashing around playing the infamous game that Hermione taught them: Marco Polo. They soon became tired of the game and decided to dive from the cliff above the lake. This sent the adults into histerics until Kingsley assured them that there were no rocks below.

"So who's going first?" Harry asked.

The kids looked at each other then back at Harry.

"You are!" they exclaimed.

Harry's eyes went wide. "But..but.." he sputtered.

Draco turned his shoulders towards the sea. And with a little push Harry was falling. When he hit the water he opened his eyes to only look at green eyes as vibrant as his.

**OoOoOoO**

When Harry hit the water he didn't come back up Severus became worried.

"Where is he?!" he demanded.

Before anyone could comment there was a huge splash. To their relief they saw Harry but he was currently holding on to a neck. A creature's neck.

Narcissa and Ava gasped.

"What the hell is that?" Remus roared.

"It's a Hippocampus." Kingsley commented

"I thought they were just a Greek myth!" Bella protested.

"So did I." Kingsley said.

By this time the kids came from the cliff and were standing next to the adults.

"What is that?" Draco asked.

"A Hippocampus. It's a half horse half sea creature. In basic terms it's a big sea-horse." Hermione lectured.

They looked on as a laughing Harry rode the Hippocampus through the water. It was white with golden mane with the most beautiful green eyes. No one could tell that it was a Hippocampus until they saw the tail. Soon the kids got in the water taking turns riding it.

**OoOoOoO**

As it got dark the adults ushered the kids back in the house to shower and ready for dinner. As dinner was being served Draco looked to see his mother's worried expression.

"Mother? What's the matter?" Draco asked.

Narcissa looked at her son and smiled. "Nothing dear, I'm just wondering what's keeping your father."

Draco nodded in understanding and begin to eat his dinner. A few minutes later Lucius walked in the kitchen with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Lucius?" Narcissa asked concerned.

"The Death Eaters want to see Harry immediately."

Severus stood up. "Immediately? We just got here! Lucius what the hell is going on?"

Lucius looked at Severus looking paler than usual.

"Death Eaters are disappearing."

**OoOoOoO**

You know when I was writing some of this chapter yesterday; I went to do my laundry and while I was putting my clothes in the dyer BAM! Two pairing popped in my mind. One femslash and the other slash. It'll be later in the stories when they are revealed.

So what do you all think of Ava? She's a fun character. Please keep Ava's story in mind though because her past is going to come back and haunt her. Literally.

Please forgive me if my info was wrong on the Hippocampus. I didn't do alot of research on them. Though they are adorable!

**Next Chapter:** Death Eaters come to Potter Manor.

**No update just editing. Thanks miss.Gordon for pointing out my mistake.**


	22. What Lies Beneath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

First of all I want to thank everyone who has commented on this story. Even the flames. Because even though some comments are bad, at least I have done something to catch your attention. ; )

**On the Sirius Issue: **A lot of people are asking me when is Sirius going to get out of jail because they know he's innocent. **Correction: **They do not know he is innocent. Remember when Harry asked Remus who was the dog in Werewolves and Bonds? And Remus didn't respond. Even though Voldemort tried to save the Potters in the end, someone still had to tell them their location. And right now the finger is still pointed at Sirius.

**On the grammar/spelling issue: **This is what most people having been bringing up and and the reason why my grammar and spelling is not so good in the first 14 or so chapters is because I was using a different program than what recommended. (Plus it had no spell check so I was writing this blindly) I didn't realize it was the wrong program until I looked it up and over the last few chapters I was using a different program. As for chapter 4, the one with everything underlined, I'm still confused about that considering I was using one of their recommended programs to test it out. But from this chapter and on I'm using OpenOffice which is at 's top list of programs to use so hopefully this one will work. So I am just letting everyone know that I'm not a complete idiot. It's just the programs I have been using. So please forgive me for my atrocious spelling and grammar.

**Chapter 22: What Lies Beneath**

_"Lucius?" Narcissa asked concerned._

_"The Death Eaters want to see Harry immediately."_

_Severus stood up. "Immediately? We just got here! Lucius what the hell is going on?"_

_Lucius looked at Severus looking paler than usual._

_"Death Eaters are disappearing."_

**OoOoOoO**

Severus blood ran cold

" Please tell me they are in hiding."

Lucius shook his head.

"Crabbe and Goyle were the first to disappear. There were last seen leaving work two nights ago." Lucius said.

"Poor Greg and Vince." Harry whispered.

They all nodded in agreement.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. " I don't think a meeting right now is the best time and Harry-"

"I'll do it."

The group look incredulously at Harry.

"Harry, are you-"

"Yes." he said looking at Severus. He wiped his mouth and stood up from the table.

"Tomorrow night. Eight o'clock sharp." he stated and left the room. Severus plopped in a chair and looked at the retreating back.

"What the hell just happened here?" Ava asked.

Severus shook his head and fixed himself a drink.

**OoOoOoO**

When Severus returned to the bedroom later on that night he found Harry still up reading.

"Becoming a little Hermione huh." Severus commented.

Harry smirked but did not take his eyes away from the book.

Severus sat at the foot of the bed. "Harry what's going on? He asked.

Harry sighed and put away his book.

"Dumbledore and his followers are behind this Severus." he said gently. " I don't know if he's doing this to get my favor or to make him look better, but he's behind it all. Death eaters don't just disappear. They are mildly feared by the Wizarding World. Something needs to be done because he'll be after you Lucius, and Bellatrix next. And if something happens to you, I will bring hell knocking on Albus Dumbledore's door. "

Severus stared at the boy. He could felt the floor shaking as well as his magic pulsating in the room. He grabbed Harry's hand hoping to calm him down and to his relief it did. He heard someone pounding on the door.

"Come in!" Severus yelled.

The door opened and in walked Kingsley, Lucius, and Remus.

"What the hell happened?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." Severus sighed. "Just a burst of Harry's magic."

Kingsley looked incredulously at Severus. "A burst of magic?! Severus the whole manor was shaking!"

Severus eyes went wide as did Harry's.

"Is anyone hurt?" Harry asked.

The men shook their heads.

"Everyone's fine. You just scared us a bit." Lucius assured Harry.

Harry nodded but only slightly relieved.

"Well gentlemen, Kingsley started, let's go back to our respective rooms and get some sleep."

They all nodded in agreement and after Remus kissed Harry's forehead goodnight they left.

**OoOoOoO**

The next the everyone was walking on eggshells around Harry. And he was not happy about it.

"Guys!" he exclaimed scaring the kids in the room including Draco who screamed like a girl.

"Guys, I'm fine. You don't have to sneak around me. I got angry about something last night. It won't happen again I promise."

The three kids blushed with embarrassment and muttered "I'm sorry's" to Harry.

"It's just that you really scared us last night. Poor Bella nearly jumped out of her skin." Hermione laughed.

"If you think that's funny, Blaise hid under the bed." snickered Draco.

Blaise glared at Draco. "Well at least I didn't hide in the cabinet under the bathroom sink Draco!"

Harry covered his mouth to hide his snickers as Hermione shook her head and muttered something that sounded like "idiots".

"Hey let's go play with Dexter. You think he's up?" asked Harry.

"Well I'm not sure of the sleeping hours of a Hippocampus but we can see?" Hermione said.

"Yeah, maybe this time Harry will find a mermaid." Blaise said.

Harry rolled his eyes as he and the rest went upstairs to get ready.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus paced backed and forth in the meeting hall. The Deatheaters will be here any second. He took two calming droughts before he walked down and still his stomach was doing flip flops. He just didn't like being near any of the other DE's no matter where they stand on the issue. There was a knock on the door and with a flick of his wand, the door opened. Lucius walked in and raised his eyebrows to let him know to prepare. After Lucius walked in McNair ,who glared at Severus, Thompson, Avery, Nott, and a few DE's not well known. Before Lucius could close the door, Bellatrix walked in along with Narcissa, Ava, and Remus. Kingsley kept guard at the door.

"What are they doing here?" asked McNair

"You don't think that we are going to let Harry sit in a room full of Deatheaters even with the protection of Lucius and Severus. " Ava said.

"We are the ones who requested to talk to him. We would not hurt him if we wanted to see him?" Avery commented.

Ava laughed at the Deatheater, "And we suppose to take your word for it? I think not."

"Fine woman!" McNair sneered. "But it doesn't explain why the werewolf is here? He looks at Remus. "Don't you have a moon to howl at."

Remus put a hand on Kingsley's chest to keep him from taking another step towards McNair. McNair saw this and laughed.

"And what would the Ministry say Auror Shacklebolt if they found out you were running around with Deatheaters and screwing with a werewolf?"

"You will not say anything if you know what's good for you!"

Harry's voice startled and silenced them all as he walked in the room along with Draco, Blaise, and Hermione. A few Deatheaters sneered at him but this did not phase Harry one bit as he sat down at the Head of the table.

"Now, shall we cease the name calling and blackmail and get down to business hmm?"

They nodded and waited for Harry to continue.

"Now, I heard of this little problem of yours and I want to know what you want me to do about it? Considering that you all want to kill me whoever is doing this is doing me a favor. Give me a reason why I should help you?"

The Deatheaters were shell-shocked. This was not the Harry Potter they have been expecting!

"Because we didn't know what to do." a Deatheater muttered.

"So you come to your enemy instead. A half-blood?" Harry sneered. They all nodded bowing their heads down.

"What I can only tell you is that Dumbledore is behind the kidnappings."

The Deatheaters stared at Harry. Impossible!

"You think that he's a jolly old wizard who loves to suck on lemon drops. Well think again. He sent me to a home where my uncle raped me for years. And even after he knew about it he wanted to send me back. Does that sound like a jolly old wizard to you!"

The Deatheaters were outraged. Yes they maybe killers but they would never condone rape of anyone half-blood or muggleborn. Even Voldemort himself was strongly against it.

"I advise you to watch your backs. Use tracking spells if you have to. And stay clear of the Weasley's. They practically worship the ground Dumbledore walk on. If anyone who is behind these kidnappings then it's them. They aren't smart, but they are not exactly stupid either."

"You sure it's not Dumbledore himself?" Thompson asked.

Harry shook his head. "Dumbledore doesn't like to do his own dirty work. He barely leaves the castle as is. I doubt he's kidnapping Deatheaters."

"Is there anything else anyone would like to say?"

The Deatheaters shook my head.

"Very well. Dismissed."

The Deatheaters stared at Harry before standing up and heading out the door Kingsley was holding open. They still had baffled looks on their faces as they apparated away.

**OoOoOoO**

"That was fun." Harry laughed.

"Who taught you how to handle a meeting like that?" Severus asked.

"Hermione." he said smiling at the giggling girl.

"Well I am beat." Ava said standing up and stretching. "I am going to take a hot bath and get some sleep."

They all said their goodnights as she left the room. The children soon followed after.

"We should stay down here and check to see did any of our "friends" leave some surprise for us." Severus said.

The adults agreed as they checked the meeting room to make sure there were not tracking charms or any curses put on the room.

After fifteen minutes they decided to call it a night before they heard a scream.

"Ava." Bella said as she and the rest rushed to her room. They found the bedroom cleared but they saw steam coming from the bathroom and rushed in. They found Ava naked hugging her knees shaking. Bella took her robe from the hook on the door and wrapped it around her.

"Ava, what happened?"

"Face..fa..face..in the water." she stammered.

Severus and Lucius peaked inside the huge tub and shook their heads negatively at the women.

"Honey, there is no face in the water anymore." Narcissa said rubbing Ava head to soothe her.

"Ava who did you see?" Severus asked.

Ava shook her head.

"Ava please tell us." Narcissa pleaded.

Ava looked at Narcissa with her hazel eyes filled with fear.

"Lily Potter."

**OoOoOoO**

It wasn't until I was in the middle of the story when I named this chapter and I knew what the end of the chapter would be. But I didn't realize until later that what happens at the end of the chapter happened similar in a movie called _What Lies Beneath _which is the name of the chapter.How weird is that?

Well I'm off to bed. It's almost 2:30 am and I am exhausted.

**Next Chapter:** What secrets lie in Potter Manor?


	23. I Can Feel You Pull Me Down

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

I was suppose to take a break from this story and write Not So Far From Home, but over a week ago my mom told me she was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer. Due to college I'm 6 hours from home and this story for some strange reason kept me from going mad with grief. So I decided to put NSFFH on the back burner and continue this story.

**Excerpts from last chapter:**

_Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. " I don't think a meeting right now is the best time and Harry-"_

"_I'll do it."_

_The group look incredulously at Harry. _

"_Tomorrow night. Eight o'clock sharp."_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_What the hell happened?" Remus asked._

"_Nothing." Severus sighed. "Just a burst of Harry's magic."_

_Kingsley looked incredulously at Severus. "A burst of magic?! Severus the whole manor was shaking!"_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_What I can only tell you is that Dumbledore is behind the kidnappings."_

_The Deatheaters stared at Harry. Impossible!_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_Ava who did you see?" Severus asked. _

"_Face..fa..face..in the water." she stammered. _

_Severus and Lucius peaked inside the huge tub and shook their heads negatively at the women. _

"_Honey, there is no face in the water anymore." Narcissa said rubbing Ava head to soothe her. _

"_Ava who did you see?" Severus asked. _

_Ava shook her head._

"_Ava please tell us." Narcissa pleaded. _

_Ava looked at Narcissa with her hazel eyes filled with fear. _

"_Lily Potter." _

**Chapter 23: I Can Feel You Pull Me Down **

After putting her in her pajamas, it took only a few minutes to get Ava to her bedroom. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind muttering "Lily" over and over again. After a calming drought she was fast asleep. Bella closed her door gently and looked at the group.

"What the hell is going on with this house?" she asked.

Severus shook his head. "I wish I knew. Lily and James did not know about the manor so it's odd for her to be seen here."

Narcissa sighed. "I'm surprised the children didn't wake."

Lucius snorted. "They're children. They can sleep through anything."

"Well let's call it a night." Remus said.

They all went to leave except for Bella who stayed behind. Realizing her sister was not beside her she turned back to see her still at the door. "Bella?"

"I think I'm going to stay here Cissa. Can you tell Hermione where I am?"

Narcissa nodded and kiss her sister goodnight kiss on the cheek.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next morning Ava woke up to see Bella sleeping in a chair next to her. Not to awaken her she carefully extracted herself from her bed and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the facet and splashed water in her face. _What a night. First a Deatheater meeting and then seeing Lily Potter. Why me? Why now? _

After patting her face dry with a towel from the rack, she looked in the mirror and froze.

_Ava...._

**OoOoOoO**

Bella jumped when she heard Ava screamed and rushed to the bathroom. She found Ava on the floor with her hands in her face screaming. She held her and rock her gently hoping it will calm her down down. She heard someone come in but did not look to see.

"Mum. Mum are you alright?"

Bella turned to see Blaise, eyes filled with fear and concerned. She also saw Draco behind him. She was about to answer him when Ava extracted herself from her arms and hugged her son.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I startled myself. Go downstairs with Draco. Breakfast should be ready soon."

He nodded and took Draco's hand and left the room. Ava slid down the wall and started to cry.

"You saw her again did you?" Bella asked rubbing her head.

"Yes. It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Ava when are you going to tell them?"

The answer she got was Ava putting her head in her lap and sobbing uncontrollably.

**OoOoOoO**

By the time they came down for breakfast, it was half way over. The adults had questionable looks but Bella told them later. After a silent breakfast the children went to the library while the adults stayed in the kitchen.

"Did you see her again?" Severus asked.

Ava nodded but stayed silent.

"Ava, Bella started, maybe you should tell-"

"No!" she shouted.

"Ava this is important." Bella said.

Ava looked at her. "How is it important. Lily Potter is dead and it's all my fault." With that she left the table full of shocked people.

**OoOoOoO**

"Well Hermione, no offense to you but I do not feel like reading." Blaise said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's not what I wanted to show you." She walked to a portrait showing a garden and took it down from the wall. There deep in the wall was a lever.

"The hell?" Harry said.

"Shall we pull it?" Hermione asked.

The boys looked at each other and nodded. Hermione pulled the lever and the left side of the wall slid open.

"Wow." they all said.

Hermione pulled something out of her pocket and held it out to Harry. "Here."

Harry took it an examined it. "Where did you get it?"

"Home. When we found out you had a manor I had a feeling that we will most likely be doing some exploring in dark places."

Draco and Blaise looked at the object. "What is it?" Draco asked.

"It's a flashlight." he said pushing the button on.

"Oh cool. Is it some muggle thing?" Blaise asked.

Harry nodded. " Yeah. It's similar to _Lumos_ but you just flick the button."

Draco and Blaise nodded in understanding in awe of the object.

"Shall we?" Harry said as he walked down the stairs. The rest followed. They walked down the stairs that were within a circle. Within a few minutes the stairs finally came to an end. Looking around all they saw were boxes. "Let's take them back up to the library." Harry said picking up one box. The rest did the same and followed him back upstairs.

After setting their boxes down and rested a bit after awhile, they opened them.

Hermione opened her box to find clothes, but not just any clothes.

"These are Hogwarts uniforms. Gryffindor to be exact."

The other three looked confused. "Why would Gryffindor uniforms be down in a basement of a manor?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her and looked inside the collar.

"Because they were your mother's."

Harry snatched the shirt from Hermione and looked at the collar. Inside were the initials LE.

"Dear Merlin." he said. "Blaise open your box."

Blaise did as he was told and found dresses.

"There's a sapphire blue one and a red one. Both are made of silk."

Harry nodded. "Draco."

Draco opened his box and looked confused.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's half a box of chocolates from Honeydukes, a broken broom, and..."

He shuffled some more through the broken pieces of the broom and held up a velvet box and opened it.

"A pair of diamond earrings."

"That's odd, why would someone keep a pair of diamond earrings in a dusty old box?" Hermione asked.

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

Harry opened his box next to find...

"Diaries." he whispered. "My mothers."

He searched through the box some more and found a huge photo album. The group surrounded him as he opened the album.

The first picture they see is Lily Evans at the age eleven twirling around outside of Hogwarts as if she was showing off her uniform. It brought tears to Harry's eyes. The next picture showed Lily and a young Narcissa in History of Magic class sleeping. Draco laughed at his mother. A few more pictures later see a fifteen year olds Kingsley and Severus arm wrestling in the library. Not surprisingly Kingsley was winning. A few more pictures show a sixteen year old Lily and Ava napping under a tree with a stack of books beside them.

"It's so weird seeing our parents so young." Blaise commented.

By the time they finished looking at the photos, it was time for lunch.

"So what did Hermione get you all to read to take up most of your time in the library?" Narcissa asked smirking at Hermione.

"No we found a photo album. Of all you."

The adults looked at Hermione, shell shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Severus asked.

Instead of answering, Hermione looked at Harry to answer.

"My mother knew about this place. There's a lever in the library that takes you I assume is the basement. We found a couple of boxes and carried them to the library. One box contained all my mother's Hogwarts uniforms. The second one was two dresses, one was blue, the other was red. The third box had a broken broom, a half a box of chocolates, and a pair of diamond earrings, and the fourth one had her diaries and a photo album.

If the adults weren't sitting down they would have fell of their feet.

"Did you say a blue dress?" Ava asked.

Harry nodded his head. In a flash Ava was out of her chair and into the library. The rest swiftly followed.

Ava went into one of the boxes and took out the blue dress. She held it tight against her person as if someone would take it from her. Remus took the red dress from the box. It looked familiar. And then it dawn on him.

"Ava, this was your dress. Seventh year Yule Ball. How did your dress get here?"

But Ava stayed silent and kept holding the blue dress.

"Ava, Kingsley started looking in another box, this is your broom. It hit the Womping Willow remember? Did you know about this place?" he asked.

"If I knew don't you think I would have told you?" she yelled.

"Ava-" Bella started.

"Just shut up Bella! Shut up!" Ava screamed.

"They need to know!" Bella yelled back.

"No they don't. Me...and you will take it to the grave." And with that she left the room.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked.

Bella sighed. "I can't. I swore an Unbreakable Vow."

**OoOoOoO**

I wasn't going to stop here but what I was going to write next will reveal too much. And you all know how much I like to keep you in the dark. :)

**Next Chapter:** So just what is Ava hiding and how is Lily Potter involved.

Until next time,

ADF


	24. Ava's Little Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Excerpts from last chapter: **

"_You saw her again did you?" Bella asked rubbing her head._

"_Yes. It's all my fault. It's all my fault." _

"_Ava when are you going to tell them?" _

_The answer she got was Ava putting her head in her lap and sobbing uncontrollably. _

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_These are Hogwarts uniforms. Gryffindor to be exact." _

_The other three looked confused. "Why would Gryffindor uniforms be down in a basement of a manor?" Harry asked. _

_Hermione shook her and looked inside the collar._

"_Because they were your mother's."_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_Ava, this was your dress. Seventh year Yule Ball. How did your dress get here?" _

_But Ava stayed silent and kept holding the blue dress._

"_Ava, Kingsley started looking in another box, this is your broom. It hit the Womping Willow remember? Did you know about this place?" he asked._

"_If I knew don't you think I would have told you?" she yelled. _

"_Ava-" Bella started. _

"_Just shut up Bella! Shut up!" Ava screamed._

"_They need to know!" Bella yelled back._

"_No they don't. Me...and you will take it to the grave." And with that she left the room._

"_Bella?" Narcissa asked. _

_Bella sighed. "I can't. I swore an Unbreakable Vow." _

**Chapter 24:** **Ava's Little Secret**

"You what?!" Narcissa screamed.

" I said I swore an Unbreakable Vow."

"Bella are you mad?!" she asked, then thought about it. "Wait..don't answer that."

Lucius put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "Let's just go talk to Ava and sort this out."

"If she'll talk." Kingsley said. "She's tough as nails."

"Well we'll see about that." Narcissa said and stormed out the room. The rest followed.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Ava open the door!"

No response.

"Ava open the door or I will blast it open!"

Still no response.

"AVA ZABINI YOU OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR NOW!!!" The rest cringed hearing her yell.

"You mother is scary sometimes." Harry muttered to Draco.

"You don't know the half of it."

The door unlocked and creaked open.

The group walked in to see Ava on the bed; her knees to her chest and the dress across them.

"I'm sorry." she quietly said.

Narcissa sat down on the foot of the bed. "Ava speak to us. Whatever is going on is hurting you. Please."

Ava sighed and looked at the people who were making themselves comfortable waiting on her explanation.

"Well you all know that Lily and I were the best of friends and we were basically stuck at the hip." she laughed.

" Lily and James began dating sixth year and I felt utterly alone. By the time I had already came out of the closet so soon after, Draya Gillman admitted she liked me and asked me out."

She got out of bed and began to pace.

"A week later, Draya and I came into the Great Hall holding hands. Remember?" she asked the adults.

Kingsley laughed. "How could we forget. It was the first time we seen you happy in months."

She smiled. " Yeah, but the thing is that I really didn't like Draya but it was better than being alone. I mean Kingsley you were busy stalking Sirius and Remus; Severus you were always seen with a book in your hands, and Luc and Cissa you were all over each other." She ignored the gagging sounds from Draco. " And Bella, you were...nuts. So I decided "what the hell" she's cute."

She walked to her bed and sat down next to Narcissa.

"After we made our "grand entrance" and sat down at the Ravenclaw table, I looked at the Gryffindor table to see Lily giving me the dirtiest look. For a moment I thought she was channeling Severus."

They laughed while Severus rolled his eyes.

"Throughout the classes we had together we ignored each other, but when I looked away I could feel her eyes burning into my head. This continued for months until one evening while I was studying under the tree she came and sat next to me. At first she didn't say anything we just looked at each other. I was about to break the silence but then she slapped me. Hard."

Severus jaw dropped while the rest gasped. That doesn't sound the the Lily Potter they knew.

"Next thing I knew I was getting the crap beaten out of me. She kept hitting me telling me how much she hated me and swearing up a storm. And damn could that girl swear. Eventually she stopped hitting me and hit me and started to cry. So here I was with a bruised face with my attacker sobbing in my lap. It was awkward let me tell you. Then out of the blue she kissed me. On the lips. She then shoved me away and walked back to the castle."

There wasn't anyone in the room whose jaw was not on the floor.

"The next morning after I left Madam Pomfrey, I confronted and she calmly said that she doesn't like it when I'm with someone. Who knew Lily Potter had a possessive streak. But after she said that I exploded. I screamed at her asking her how unfair for her to have the most popular guy in class while I suppose to stay alone until one day she leaves him for me. She dragged me to the alcoves and we had the hottest make out session ever."

Blaise cringed. "I didn't want to know that Mum."

Ava looked at her son. "Oh like you and Draco never made out."

"Mum!" he said embarrassed and looked at a blushing Draco.

"Anyways, I demanded that she breaks up with James Potter, but she said she couldn't. It turns out that he proposed to her earlier that week and she said yes. She was just waiting on the right time to tell everyone. I was crushed and was about to leave but she said she loved me so but she couldn't break her engagement with James. So we decided to see each other in secret. But little did we know there was someone in the alcoves also." she said looking at Bellatrix.

"Well, you're lucky you were my friend because I wanted to rip your head off for dating a muggle-born."

Ava rolled her eyes " I found out that Bella saw us and that's when she made the Unbreakable Vow and Lily and I continued our..affair per say even though there was no sex involved. My parents somehow found out for my love of women and next thing I knew I was engaged to Elijah. Three months after graduation Lily and James were married. Unfortunately I had to go since I was the maid of honor, which we argued about, and was up close when their marriage was sealed."

"At the reception she took me behind and apparated. To this day I do not know where she took me but we landed in some type of temple with a priestess who was waiting on us. There she asked me to bond with her. I of course told her that she was was drunk and we need to go back before we are missed. But she stood there and waited for my answer. I knew it was a bad idea but I couldn't say no because I wanted this as much as she did. So we were bonded, heart and soul."

"Up until her death we barely saw each other. A month and a half later I was married to Elijah and a few months later both of us were pregnant. We contacted each other through owl and one day we got our husbands to keep the babies and met in a muggle park. She told me that she had to go into hiding because of the Dark Lord and didn't know when we'll see each other again. We rented a hotel room and we took off all our clothes, got under covers, and held each other for hours. "

Ava wiped the tears that fell upon her cheeks. She continued her story, her voice cracking.

"We knew we if we stayed any longer we would be missed. We put on our clothes and left the hotel. She gave me a kiss and after hiding behind the bushes apparated away. That was the last time I saw her.

Right before she died, I could feel her fear and before I could even apparate, it was gone. Everything was gone. I knew something was going to happen. But I just ignored the feeling. If I could have gotten there sooner just maybe I could have gotten her and the baby out."

Narcissa put her arms around her. "Ava, there was nothing you could have done. Even Voldemort tried to get her out and failed. Do not blame yourself for this."

"Then why am I seeing her? If it's not my guilt then what is it?"

"I don't know sweetie." she softly said.

" It could be, Severus started, that she is trying to contact you. To tell you something. Since you are bonded you would be the one to see her, possibly feel her." He looked for Remus in confirmation who nodded.

Ava laid back on the bed. "Can I be alone? Please?"

The group nodded and left the room. Narcissa gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"If you need anything come get me." With that said she left.

Ava drifted off to sleep with the love of her life on her mind.

**OoOoOoO**

I changed the ending to this God knows how many times. But I think I got it right.

**Next Chapter:** Minerva finally shows up and gives news on the Headmaster. Ava becomes ill. Harry's having weird dreams.


	25. The Return

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

_**Dreams**_

**Chapter 25: The Return **

Harry tossed and turn whimpering a little. Severus unconsciously tighten his arms around him and buries his face in Harry's neck to calm him.

_**Darkness...so much darkness...fingers grasping...head thrashing...eyes open.**_

Harry opened his eyes and gasped..

"Harry?" a groggy voice said.

" I'm fine." He put on his glasses and untangled himself from Severus arms. He got out of bed and put on his robe.

"Go back to sleep Severus." he said and pulled the covers to Severus' shoulders. He walked downstairs to the kitchen to fix him a glass of milk. The dreams have been going on for days and by now Harry getting out of bed to be comforted by a glass of milk was a routine.

After finishing his last drop he looked up when he heard the kitchen door open.

" Having trouble sleeping?"

Harry nodded and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"What are you doing up Blaise?"

"Draco kicked me out of bed. Literally." he said rubbing his lower back.

"Sorry mate." Harry said though his eyes showed a bit of amusement.

" So did you have a nightmare or something?" Blaise questioned.

"Yeah. Just so much darkness and then I see someone that seems to be struggling and then I wake up."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Weird. And you can't see who it is?

Harry shook his head.

"Well, Blaise started, if you need to talk you know where I am. We are kind of brothers after all."

Harry smiled. "Thanks Blaise."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The next morning at breakfast there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably Minerva." said Severus and left the dining room to open the door. When he and Minerva walked back in she was all smiles. The adults stood to greet her as the children waved at her instead because their mouths are full. With a flick of his wand Severus, sent her bags to her guest room.

"Where are Mrs. Malfoy and Mrs. Black?"

"They are with Ava. She's come down with the summer flu or that's what it seems like it is."

"Poor thing. Well after breakfast I would like to talk to you and the adults in private." she whispered the last part.

Severus sighed. "Minerva what you have to say to us you can say in front of them."

Minerva nodded. "Very well. May I?" she asked indicated the breakfast table.

Severus smiled. "Of course, there's plenty to go around."

A few minutes later Narcissa and Bellatrix walked into the dining room with a worried look on their faces.

"Severus can we talk to you for a few minutes?" Cissa asked.

Severus nodded concerned and left the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

Cissa and Bella looked at each other before turning back to Severus.

"Ava is not responding to the potions. I know it seems like a simple summer flu but this is scaring us."

Snape sat and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger.

" There's also more news."

Severus looked at the two Black sisters.

"Her magic is depleting."

Severus eyes widen.

"How?"

"I don't know. You don't think Albus....?" Bella questioned.

" Even he doesn't have that much power."

Bellatrix sighed. "What are we going to tell Blaise? That is his mother after all."

Severus stood up. "Tell him nothing. At least not yet. Minerva is here and no doubt she has news about Albus."

They all nodded and walked back into the dining room. When they got back the house elves were clearing the table and the group were getting out of their seats."

" Might as well go back." Minerva said. "We have to talk."

Everyone got settled as Minerva stood by the fireplace.

"Dumbledore has gone mad."

"No surprise there." Kingsley muttered as Remus chuckled.

"No I mean he's gone off the deep end. I think his past has finally come back to bite him in the arse."

The group was startled by her use of language but said nothing.

"What's been happening?"

" Well the man obviously has not been sleeping. You can tell that from the dark circles under his eyes. I had a meeting with him and he dozed off, it seems that he talks in his sleep and was begging "them" to leave him alone."

There were sharp intakes of breath.

"Serves the bastard right." Harry muttered. No one bothered to comment on his use of language.

"All I have to say is to be wary of him. One minute he's fine and the next he's throwing things across the room. No one is to be alone with him. Even I have Flitwick, Poppy or other professors to accompany me when I have a meeting with him."

"You don't think we should take the children out of Hogwarts do you?" Narcissa asked.

Minerva shook her head. "I think it will only make matters worse."

They all nodded and Blaise stood up. " I think I should check on my mother."

"I'll come with you." Draco said standing up and after taking Blaise's hand they left.

"How is Ava doing?" Kingsley asked.

The Black sisters sighed and updated them on Ava's condition.

"Blaise is going to have a heart attack." he whispered.

"I think we should take her to St. Mungos." Narcissa said eyes watery.

"This is Ava we're talking about. She hates St. Mungos. Why do you think she had Blaise at home." Bella said.

"Then we are running out of options." Severus said sadly.

**OoOoOoO**

A few days later, Ava's condition had worsened until she wasn't able to get out of bed. She refused to go to St. Mungos saying that it was just a severe case of the summer flu and not to worry so much.

One night Harry woke up gasping for breath. Severus sat up next to him rubbing his back.

"What did you dream about?" he asked.

"Blood. So much blood. So much screaming." he said shaking his head.

"Harry-" But before he could say more, he gotten out of bed and out the door. Severus followed suit. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs they stopped abruptly staring at the site.

Ava Zabini was laying on the sofa drinking firewhiskey and staring at the fireplace.

"Ava." Severus called startling her. She looked up at them.

"Hi guys." she said softly.

Severus rushed over and took her vital signs. All were normal.

"How?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. One minute I was feeling like hell. The next minute I'm fine."

"And your magic?" Harry asked.

Ava put her glass down on the coffee table. "_Accio_ blue vase!" The blue vase from the fireplace flew into her hands.

"It's all good." she said smiling.

"Well it's a bloody miracle." Severus said.

" I told you I would be fine."

He nodded. "Yeah you did. But it doesn't explain why any of my potions were not working."

Ava shrugged her shoulders again.

"Well, I still want to do a through check on you tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." she laughed.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Harry?"

"Let's just go back to bed."

Severus looked at him in concern. "You don't want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head after kissing Ava's cheek, he reached out his hand to Severus. He took it and together they walked upstairs.

Ava stayed downstairs until a few hours later she heard a knock on the door.

She rolled her eyes and walked to the door. _Kingsley is always forgetting his keys._

She opened the door and nearly fainted right then and there.

Right in front of her

Covered in blood.

Was Lily Potter.

**OoOoOoO**

I hope this chapter didn't seem too rushed. It's almost 3am but I really wanted to get this chapter out.

My finals are coming up in 2 weeks so the earliest I can update again is December 11th.

**Next Chapter:** Questions are finally answered.


	26. Bound Even In Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**I decided that I'm going to try to update my stories at least a couple of times a week since I am on Christmas break until Jan 20th. Today is my birthday (I'm twenty). So I'm dedicating this chapter to all my readers. And I can do that because it's my birthday. (sticks out tongue)**

From last chapter:

_**Darkness...so much darkness...fingers grasping...head thrashing...eyes open.**_

"_And you can't see who it is?" Blaise asked. _

_Harry shook his head. _

_**OoOoOoOoO**_

"_Ava is not responding to the potions. I know it seems like a simple summer flu but this is scaring us."_

_Snape sat and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger._

" _There's also more news." _

_Severus looked at the two Black sisters. _

"_Her magic is depleting."_

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_Dumbledore has gone mad."_

_The man obviously has not been sleeping. You can tell that from the dark circles under his eyes. I had a meeting with him and he dozed off, it seems that he talks in his sleep and was begging "them" to leave him alone." _

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_What did you dream about?" he asked. _

"_Blood. So much blood. So much screaming." he said shaking his head. _

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_Ava." Severus called startling her. She looked up at them._

"_Hi guys." she said softly. _

_Severus rushed over and took her vital signs. All were normal. _

"_How?" he asked. _

_She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. One minute I was feeling like hell. The next minute I'm fine." _

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Ava rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Kingsley is always forgetting his keys._

_She opened the door and nearly fainted right then and there. _

_Right in front of her_

_Covered in blood. _

_Was Lily Potter. _

**memories**

**Chapter 26: Bound Even In Death**

Ava did the one thing she could think of after seeing her supposedly dead lover at the front door.

She pointed the wand at her chest.

Lily did not even flinch.

"Who sent you?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Ava-"

"Was it Dumbledore? How did he the hairs to make the polyjuice potion? Or did he use a glamor?

"Ava!"

Ava growled poked her chest with a wand. A curse on her lips.

"Ava look at me. Really look at me."

Ava did look at her. The look of love and adoration on her face nearly brought her to tears. But she wouldn't fall for it.

Ava shook her head. "No. Lily Potter is dead. I prepared her body for burial. I saw her body lowered into the ground."

Lily smiled sadly. " If you don't believe me, then you know what you can do."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked confused.

"What did you master over the summer of our sixth year?" she smiled.

"I-"

"It's the only way I can prove to you who I am."

Ava stepped back. After taking a deep breath she pointed her wand at Lily.

"_Legimens!_

Within seconds Ava was in her mind. **Eleven year old Lily greeting her on the Hogwarts train. Comforting Lily her first night in the castle. Lily meeting Remus for the first time. Working on their third year DADA project. She and Kingsley defending Severus from the Marauders. Walking in the Yule Ball fourth year wearing Gryffindor red gown. Lily wearing Ravenclaw blue. Their weddings. Their bonding. Their first kiss. **

"It is you." she whispered.

Lily smiled. "It's about time you figured it out." Before she could say another word she was crushed by Ava in a crushing embraced.

"Ava. Ava shush." she said and she combed her fingers through her hair to sooth her as Ava started to sob uncontrollably.

Ava untangled herself from Lily's embrace and wiped her tears. She looked at Lily in horror.

"The blood! You're-"

"Fine." Lily finished. "It isn't mine."

"Then whose is it?"

Lily bowed her head but said nothing.

She grabbed Lily's hand. "We got to get you cleaned up." She headed upstairs but ran into Bella before she could enter her bedroom.

"Ava!" Bella exclaimed in surprised. " I was about to check on you and-" she stopped with she caught the sight of Lily.

"Hello Bellatrix." Lily said.

"Lily?" Bella croaked.

Ava caught her before she fell to the floor.

**OoOoOoO**

After laying a fainted Bella on her bed, she ushered Lily to the bathroom, who immediately began to take off her clothes. She didn't care that she filled the white tub to the rim nor that water poured over the tub as Lily sat in the tub. She took a sponge and gently wiped the blood off Lily's face.

"How?" she asked.

"How I came back or how am I covered in blood?"

"The former."

Lily looked at Ava nervously. "You're not going to like it."

Ava smiled. "Humor me."

Lily sighed. "Well, just because the body dies doesn't mean the soul does. I've been trying to come back for awhile and...well... I realized that even though I was dead, that didn't mean that the bond was broken between us. So I borrowed some of your magic.

Ava jaw dropped. "Is that why I was so sick for the last week."

Lily slowly nodded.

"You know, when you were a ghost and everything you should have told me that."

Lily laughed. "What's the fun in that. Plus you love surprises."

Before Ava could respond, the bathroom door busted open and in walked a pale Bellatrix. Her eyes squared on Lily.

"Sweet Merlin! And I thought I was dreaming." she said.

"How are you Bellatrix?" she said as she took the sponge from Ava and started to get the blood off herself.

"Don't you "how are you Bellatrix" me! You're suppose to be dead! " she screamed.

"Really." Lily said in mock surprise.

"I..I...I need a drink." Bella stammered and went to Ava's liquor cabinet.

"I'll leave you to bath." Ava said getting up and left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She saw Bellatrix taking shots of vodka.

"How?" Bella asked.

"She used my magic to get back. That's why I was sick for so long."

"You think we should tell the others?"

Ava nodded. "Either that or watch everyone have a heart attack when she comes down for breakfast."

"The latter is actually-"

"Shut up Bella." Ava rolled her eyes left to wake up the rest of the occupants of the manor.

**OoOoOoO**

Ava knocked on the Malfoy's door a quick three times. Behind her was her jaw-dropped son and wide-eyed Draco and a note taking Hermione. He had to _Ennervate_ Draco twice. Her son was speechless. Hermione was going though a list of what books to look for in the library for information.

McGonagall was already in her room she assume tending to Lily. She had never seen such tears in the Head of Gryffindor's house when she told her the news.

After a few seconds, the door was opened revealing Lucius sleep tussled head.

"What is it?" he asked groggy.

"Wake up Cissa, I have something to tell you."

After rousing a swearing Cissa out of bed, she and Lucius were led outside their door.

"What wrong Ava?" she asked.

Ava took a deep breath.

"Lily. She's alive. She's here." she said calmly.

The Malfoys stared at Ava. After a heartbeat or two Narcissa rushed to Ava's room. Lucius hot on her trails.

"Let's follow them." Draco said.

"But-" He was dragged by Draco before he could finish. Hermione slowly followed them.

Ava knocked on the next door.

"Remmy! Wake up!"

The door calmly opened revealing a sleepy Remus.

"Ava, what is it?" he asked in concern. "Is it Kingsley?"

Ava quickly shook her head.

She took Remus by the shoulders and led him outside the room. She knew she had to handle this delicately. Lily's death and Sirius betrayal hit Remus the hardest and went into depression for months.

"I want you to take a deep breath then go to my door. Before you open it, take another deep breath and open the door." she said carefully.

"Ava...what-"

"Do as I say Remus. Please."

Remus took a deep breath as instructed and walked to Ava's bedroom door. After another deep breath he opened the door and walked in.

She swore she heard a body hit the floor.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus opened the door.

"Ava?" he asked.

Before she could say anything Harry came to the door. He looked at Ava dead in the eyes.

"Where is she?" he whispered.

Ava stammered for a minute. "In my bedroom."

Before she could say anymore, Harry rushed by her like the wind and to her bedroom. Severus followed and Ava taking up the rear.

When Harry opened the bedroom door he stood there shell-shocked expectant. His mother was sitting on the edge of the bed combing her finger through Remus hair, who was silently weeping in her lap.

"Mum?"

When his mother looked into his eyes it was as if everything was alright in the world. That he did not have to worry about anything anymore. Because his mummy would take care of it.

But that's just a fantasy.

Harry put one hand over his mouth to stop from crying out as the sobs shook his body. Lily rushed to her son and fell to her knees. She hugged him so tightly as they both cried into each other's shoulder.

His worries may not be over, but now he is one of the best weapons that he considered more powerful than his wand.

His mother's love.

**OoOoOoO**

I know this chapter suppose to have answered some questions but I decided to put Harry reuniting with his mom then let the questions be answered.

Congrats to Kichinheaven26 who figured out how Lily was able to come back. And thanks for those who tried to guess as well.

**Next chapter: **So just whose blood was on Lily's clothes?


	27. No Regrets edited version

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**I received complaints about the amount of violence and torture in this chapter that had people grossed out. So this chapter has been edited. But when I publish this story on AFF (Adult Fan Fiction) , the unedited version will be available. **

Excerpts from last chapter:

_She pointed the wand at her chest. _

_Lily did not even flinch. _

"_Who sent you?" _

_Lily raised an eyebrow. "Ava-" _

"_Was it Dumbledore? How did he the hairs to make the polyjuice potion? Or did he use a glamor?_

_Lily smiled sadly. " If you don't believe me, then you know what you can do." _

"_Legimens!_

"_It is you." she whispered. _

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Ava untangled herself from Lily's embrace and wiped her tears. She looked at Lily in horror. _

"_The blood! You're-"_

"_Fine." Lily finished. "It isn't mine." _

"_Then whose is it?" _

_Lily bowed her head but said nothing. _

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_Mum?"_

_Harry put one hand over his mouth to stop from crying out as the sobs shook his body. Lily rushed to her son and fell to her knees. She hugged him so tightly as they both cried into each other's shoulder. _

_His worries may not be over, but now he is one of the best weapons that he considered more powerful than his wand._

_His mother's love. _

**memories**

**Chapter 27: No Regrets**

A knock on the door broke them apart. They looked up to see Kingsley with grim face. He stared at Lily for a few seconds before walking into the room and sitting on the bed next to Remus.

Lily stood up and walked to the bed. "Kings." she said.

"Lil." he said back with a small smile on his lips.

Lily gave the black man a tight hug before letting go.

"You're not surprised to see me." she said.

Kingsley shook his head. "After the conversation with Ava, I begin to do some research on bonds. And yes Hermione I will give you the books." Kingsley said as Hermione opened her mouth to speak.

"So you knew she was coming back?" Ava asked.

Kingsley nodded his head. " I wasn't too sure, but when you started to see her ghost. That along with getting sick confirmed my suspicions. I didn't want to mention anything just in case I was wrong."

Ava nodded in understanding.

"Why are you so late Kingsley?" Remus asked concerned.

Kingsley sighed and rubbed his bald head. "There was murder tonight."

The group gasped but Ava and Bella stared at Lily. Lily had her head down.

Kingsley put his fingers under Lily's chin and held her head up. "Is there something you want to tell them?"

Lily looked him straight in the eye. " I have no regrets." she said. Her voice displaying no emotion.

"I know you don't and I don't expect you to."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Remus exclaimed.

"I killed them."

"Them? Whom?" Narcissa asked softy.

Lily's face became stoic. "My sister and her family."

**OoOoOoO**

Hermione covered her mouth in shock as the rest of the group stared at her.

"The Dursley's are dead?" Harry asked.

Lily nodded waiting on her son's reaction.

"Good. That's one less thing I'll have to deal with." he said and went to hug his mother. "Thank you."

Surprisingly the rest of the group didn't show any emotion after that statement. Other than Bellatrix muttering she hoped they are rotting in hell.

"What about the bodies?" Hermione asked. "Harry suppose to be with the Dursley's If the Aurors know they are dead and Harry is no where to be seen; Dumbledore will find out and Professor Snape will be in a whole lot of trouble."

Harry looked alarmed at Severus but Kingsley put him at ease.

" I don't believe the Aurors know about the Dursley's Harry. If they did then the Deatheaters would have been able to find you a long time ago. I was just lucky to hear a muggle-born Auror talking about something that took place at Number 4 Privet Drive. His parents live around that area but they told him it was just a burglary. Not wanting to take chances, I apparated there and luckily there were only a few officers on the scene. I watched enough detective movies to know the whole protocol so I transfigured my robes into the muggle detective clothes. You know with the long brown coat. I was able to lure the officers and oblivate them. I went into the house and saw the bodies. At first I thought it was the Deatheater's doing but like I said, they didn't know where you lived. Plus it looked like the crime was more...personal. I cast an _Incendio_ on the bodies and _Scourgify_ the blood off the walls and floor. That's why I was so late."

The group sigh in relief and then there was silence until Bella broke it with a question.

"So just what did you use to kill them Lily?" She asked smiling nastily.

"You are so blood thirsty!" Hermione exclaimed, which earned her a soft kiss from Bella.

"I know. But that's what you love about me." she said and gave Hermione another kiss, who blushed.

Lily looked around and it seems like Bella wasn't the only one that wanted to know.

" I used an ax. "

The group winced but Bella kept smiling. " I should have used an ax on Rodolphus but I guess a knife was just as fine."

"Is she why Rodolphus is dead?" Lily asked indicating Hermione as she went to sit by Ava.

Bella didn't answer but her smile told her off. Hermione got off the bed and held her hand out to Lily.

"My name is Hermione Granger."

Lily shook her hand and look at her curiously. "Granger. That sounds familiar. Are your parents dentists?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Lily looked at Bella, astonished. "You share your soul with a muggle-born?"

Bella narrowed her eyes. "Don't. Even. Start." But before she could say anything else the Lily's laughter rang throughout the room. The laughter only continued for a few seconds but she still had tears in her eyes.

"Sorry Bella, but you gave Ava such a hard time and it's just ironic."

Bella rolled her eyes. " Yeah yeah yeah, now tell me more about the Dursley's. Who did you start with first?" she asked.

" Hello! There are children in the room." Blaise said.

Lily looked at the boy. "Blaise you look so much like your father."

Blaise rolled his eyes. Must he hear this every time.

Lily smiled. "Your mum use to call you her teddy bear because you were such a chubby baby."

Draco laughed while Blaise stared in horror.

"Actually I still call him that." Ava muttered.

The group laughed, Draco the hardest, as Blaise covered his face in embarrassment.

"Well what about you Dragon!" he said putting the emphasis on Dragon.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy is a highly respected name." he said with his head held high.

Blaise smirked. "Would you still think it's a "highly respected" name when I tell you that you were conceived in Romania."

Draco stared at Blaise, then at his blushing parents.

"What's in Romania?" Harry asked.

"Dragons." Blaise said with a smirk.

Hermione and Harry burst into laughter and the adults, trying to be the mature ones, held it in.

"Okay children, I think you have been embarrassed enough. Time for bed." Ava said.

"Amen to that." Blaise said and with Draco in tow, they left with Hermione taking the rear.

Harry gave his mother a hug. "You're not going to leave again?" he asked.

Lily kissed the top of his head. "I am not leaving you. Ever again."

Harry released his mom and went over to hug Severus. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips and left the room.

Severus looked over at Lily, but she just smiled at him. "A mother knows." she said.

"So!" Bellatrix exclaimed "Tell us about the murder."

Lily rolled her eyes and began the tale. After she was finished she was met with silence. She looked up and all of them were looking at her in shock. Bellatrix broke the silence.

"My hero." she said in awe.

A few groaned with the others laughed.

"Well, Severus started, I cannot say that I wasn't shock because I was. I didn't think you had it in you to do such a thing. Not that I'm disappointed in you or anything."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorn." Lily simply said.

"And I'm a believer of that." Bellatrix said.

Lily smiled. "And now that I am back, there one thing that we need to do."

They looked at her curiously.

"Break Sirius Black out of Azkaban." With that said she walked out the door leaving a group full shock people.

**OoOoOoO**

**Next Chapter:** Time flies by and now it's Harry's birthday. Draco and Harry have "the talk".


	28. Age Is Not Just A Number

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 28: Age Is Not Just A Number**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!!"

They all clapped as Harry blew out his twelve candles. He felt strong arm around his shoulders as Severus pulled him down into a kiss. The others laughed and clapped as they pulled up for air.

"Why haven't you ever done that to me?" Hermione asked Bellatrix.

Bellatrix looked at Hermione incredulously. "I didn't think I was allowed Miss I'm Waiting For Marriage."

"It's not all about sex." she explained.

"You guys can have that conversation later. Can we cut the cake now?" Blaise asked Lily.

"Always thinking about your stomach." Draco muttered as Blaise smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes as his mother cut the cake and gave the first piece to him. With the tip of his finger, he scooped up a little icing and spread it on Severus' nose.

Hermione began to pout. "Look how adorable that is! You did nothing like that on my birthday."

Bella growled. "Fine, you want adorable Hermione?! I'll give you adorable!" She grabbed Harry's piece of cake and shoved it into her face.

Hermione gasped as everyone's jaw dropped. "You bitch!" she hissed. The group wasn't surprised by her language considering who her other half was.

Bellatrix gave her a smile daring her to do something. And she would. Within a flash, Hermione had grabbed a piece a cake and threw it in Bella's face.

And the battle was on.

The rest of the group ducked out the way as Hermione and Bella threw the now ruined cake at each other.

"I figured this was going to happened so I asked the house elves to bake an extra." Lily said.

After the cake was gone Hermione pulled Bellatrix down into a kiss that made her literally weak in the knees.

"If that's not passion I don't know what is." Kingsley said.

"You got that right." Ava said. "Believe me I know all about passion." She wrapped her arms around Lily and gave her a small kiss on her neck.

Blaise crinkled his face. " Mum get a room!"

Ava touched her son's cheek. "Just wait a couple of years and you and Draco will know what I'm talking about.

Blaise bit his lip and Draco blushed and looked down. Their looks were not missed on Harry.

"Shall we get eat now?" Harry asked. "Before Hermione and Bella's next argument."

Not waiting for the Lily's answer, the kids ran into the kitchen.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry sat in the kitchen moving his fork around the remains of his cake. He was so much in his thoughts he didn't see Draco's hand waving in front of his face.

"Hey!"

Harry jumped and narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Harry nodded. " Yeah. Just a lot on my mind. Is there something you suppose to tell me?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"You and Blaise."

Draco looked confused for a moment but then it dawned on him and he nodded his head.

"How did you find out?"

"Well it could be the look on both of your faces when Blaise's mum made that comment. Then again it could be the concerned look Remus had when you both passed him a few days ago. Werewolves have amazing noses."

Draco put his face in his hands. "It just happened."

"How did it just happened!" Harry hissed.

"It just did!"

Harry sighed. "You need to get checked. Blaise to if...you know. Kingsley would definitely-"

"No!"

"Draco, you and Blaise are twelve years old. You don't know what damage that could have been done. Talk to Kingsley. He's a qualified healer as well. Or shall I contact Madam Pomfrey?" Harry said with a smirk.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Draco please. Do this for me."

Draco sighed and rested his chin on his fists. "Alright I'll do it. But Blaise might need more convincing. And since when Kingsley was a healer?"

"What do you think he went to school for before being an Auror? Even though Aurors are trained to know the basics he wanted to everything. Just in case someone got hurt and couldn't get to St. Mungos fast enough.

Draco nodded. "That's very smart of him."

"It is. Why didn't you tell me? We tell each other everything."

Draco looked down. " I didn't want to stir up bad memories for you." he muttered.

Harry snorted. " Draco do you know what today is? It has been a year today since the last time it happened and it has been seven years today since it first happened."

Draco's jaw dropped. "Are you telling me that sick fuck did that to you on your fifth birthday?"

He nodded. "Severus doesn't know that it was my birthday when it first happened. And even though they are dead I'll die before I tell my mother. Like I said, talk to Blaise and let Kingsley examine you both."

"I will. I promise. Now let's get some more ice cream."

Lily wiped her tears and lifted her ear from the door. "May you bastards rot forever in hell." she whispered.

**OoOoOoO**

After dinner the group went into the living room for a brandy, except for the children who were given hot chocolate.

"Did you talk to Blaise?" Harry whispered as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah. And as I said it took some convincing but he'll do it."

"Good, it's best to talk to him now."

"But-"

"Now!" Harry growled.

Draco pouted but he knew Harry wouldn't let it go. "Fine I'll get Blaise."

They both walked up to Kingsley and whispered a few words to him. He gave them a nod and led them out of the room downstairs. Most likely to the muggle examination room he created.

"I wonder what's that all about?" Severus asked Harry

"I'll tell you. But then I'll have to kill you." Harry smirked.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Ha bloody ha." he said and drank his brandy.

Forty-five minutes later Kingsley returned with an embarrassed Draco and Blaise. He signaled two fingers for Harry to follow him in the kitchen.

"How are they?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"They're fine. No tearing with either of them. I told them they should try abstinence until they are older. Much older. "

Harry sighed."They're not going to listen. They're very stubborn."

Kingsley nodded. "Yeah, which is why I lectured them on using protection."

"Yeah. Thanks Kings."

"Anytime."

**OoOoOoO**

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Harry groaned. _ Here we go again. _

"Well?!"

Harry rolled his and turned in bed to face Severus. "No."

"I'm their godfather. I have a right to know."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're Blaise's godfather to?"

"Well..no Lucius is. But that's beside the point. I've known the boy since he was born so that makes me his honorary godfather. "

"Actually it doesn't." Harry said. "Goodnight Severus." He turned his back to Severus and closed his eyes.

The silence only lasted for two minutes.

"They're having sex aren't they."

Harry's eyes popped open.

"Those hormonal little bastards." Severus was about to get out of bed but Harry pulled his arm.

"It's taken care of Severus. Kingsley had a talk with them."

"Just talked?"

"He examined them as well. They're fine."

Severus sighed back in relief and got back in bed.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Severus asked settling back in the covers.

"You're his godfather which is practically family. Can you really see him telling you that?"

Severus looked at Harry. He knew he was telling the truth.

"Let it go Severus."

Severus snorted. "Fine. How are you?"

Harry let out a small laugh. "I'm fine."

Severus brushed a strand of hair from Harry's face. "Are you really?"

Harry smiled. "Yeah. I'll never be totally over it but it gets better everyday."

Severus gave him a small kiss on the lips and snuggled against him putting his arm across his stomach.

"Happy Birthday Love."

**OoOoOoO**

**Sorry it took so long to update. College is a bitch. I refuse to have McGonagall to be alone so do anyone have any ideas who may be the perfect candidate? I have an idea who I want (and yes it's another odd pairing) but I would like to hear from my readers. **

**Next Chapter: **The kids are confronted in Diagon Alley. Lockheart enters the picture. Tragedy strikes the Zabini family. Harry is given a late birthday present.


	29. Life's a Three Ring Circus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning:** Some Angst/Minor Character Death

**Chapter 29: Life's a Three-Ring Circus**

"Is everyone ready?"

Draco groaned. That was the fifth time his father asked that question. The group decided last night that they will shop at Diagon Alley for supplies a little early this year to beat the crowd.

"Yes, we're ready father. Can we go now?"

Lucius rolled his eyes and grabbed the floo powder from the mantle; in a flash of green he was gone.

"Finally." Harry breathed. "Your dad didn't worry this much about us last year."

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Well we're older now and that means more trouble for us to get into. Which is probably why we have more chaperones." Ava, Lily (under a glamor), Narcissa, and Kingsley were already there. Bella decided to stay at the manor to take care of Remus (it was the day after the full moon), and Severus and Minerva returned to school a few days ago. Harry still hasn't got use to sleeping alone.

Harry snorted. "Too true." He walked to the fireplace and grabbed the floo. Before he could throw it in Draco grabbed his wrist.

"How about we skip Diagon Alley and go to Knockturn instead?" he smiled.

"We don't all have a death wish such as you Draco." Hermione said straightening her cloak.

"We'll just be a minute. What do you think Blaise?" he said looking to his boyfriend.

Blaise just walked to the mantle and grabbed a handful of floo.

"Diagon Alley!" And threw the floo in the fire and pushed Draco in with it.

"That's what I think." he said earning a high five from Hermione.

**OoOoOoO**

After they flooed, they were met by their chaperones along with a sullen Draco, who was glaring daggers at Blaise. He put his arm around Draco shoulder's and whispered in his ear. After a few seconds Draco frown was replaced with a small smile and nodded to Blaise in understanding.

"Where to first?" Ava asked the group.

Not surprisingly they all said Madam Malkin's in unison. All of them has had a growth spurt over the summer. Blaise was now the tallest followed by Draco and Harry; who were near the same height, and Hermione who now began to develop a few curves much to Bella's amusement.

After leaving Madam Malkin's, they walked to the bookstore and saw a crowd standing outside.

"What's going on?" Ava asked a man beside her. He looked at her in surprised.

"Gilderoy Lockhart is what's going on madam. He's here for a book signing."

Ava groaned. _Bloody Brilliant.._

"You remember him don't your Cissa? He said grey eyes darkening.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Don't. Even. Start."

Draco raised an eyebrow at his parents. "Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?

"A man who was interested in your mother years ago. " Lucius simply said.

"And, Ava finished, an author on dark creatures and among other things."

As they were finally able to get into the bookstore, Harry gasped as he felt someone's arms around his waist.

"Don't turn around. "

Harry remained still but put his hand on top of his. "Severus what are you doing here." he whispered.

"To see your of course." He pointed towards Lockhart. "He's been bragging about meeting the Great Harry Potter and I don't trust him."

"Is he a threat?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so, but he has become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor which means you'll be seeing a lot of him."

Harry groaned. "Great first a teacher with a bad speech impediment and now a narcissist." He said as he saw Lockhart look in a small mirror for the umpteenth time while speaking to the crowd.

"At least no one hasn't noticed me." Harry said with a sigh.

"Thank Merlin. I must go before I am missed." He kissed Harry on the cheek and quickly left the bookstore.

"Maybe we should come back another time." Draco said obviously getting bored of Lockhart's speech.

"I'm with you there." Hermione agreed. "Let's get out of here."

The group began their journey to the door before they heard Lockhart's voice:

"! Ladies and Gentlemen let's give a round of applause for our little Savior!"

Harry stilled as heard the roar of applause. He saw the adults giving Lockhart a dirty glare.

_Shite shite shite!_

Harry turned around and gave his own dark glare to Lockhart.

"Harry Potter decided to come to the bookstore just to get a signed autograph. One of my biggest fans. Come on up Harry Potter!"

Harry's glare grew darker as he walked to Lockhart; Lucius and the rest right behind him. Lockhart grabbed him by the shoulders and he saw a flash.

"For the Daily Prophet." he muttered and gave him a signed autograph before pushing him away.

"Just wait outside." Lucius said. "We'll get your books.''

The children couldn't agree more and made their way towards the door.

"Well well well, it's it Harry Bloody Potter!"

They looked up to see Ron Weasley descend down the stairs.

Draco stepped in front of Harry. "Should you be begging for money on the street corner Weasley?"

Ron turned to Draco. "Aren't you missing a Deatheater's meeting Malfoy?"

Draco took a step forward but was held back by Harry's hand. "Let's just get out of here." He pushed Draco towards the door.

"Hey Potter! Been with your Uncle lately?!"

Before Harry could lash out Hermione's hands were already wrapped around Ron's neck.

"Mione!"

They don't know how long it took them but Blaise and Draco managed to pry her shaky hands from his neck. She growled at him before storming out of the bookstore.

"Jesus Christ!" Blaise exclaimed.

"She's been spending way too much time with Aunt Bella. She even growls like her now. " Draco breathed.

"Lets get out of here." Harry said. They nodded in agreement and walked out of the bookstore leaving a coughing Ron on the stairs.

**OoOoOoO**

"Bloody hell Hermione! What were you thinking?!" Ava yelled.

Hermione said nothing as they made their way back to the manor.

"I thought it was brilliant!" Blaise said. "This time it was no Dumbledore to save his arse!"

Draco laughed. " Maybe instead of putting all his energy into making fun of Harry, he can watch his back for the future Mrs. Hermione Jane Black."

"Granger-Black!" She threw over her shoulder.

Ava opened the door to see Remus and Bella on the couch. Remus eyes were red and puffy while Bellatrix face was sullen.

"What the hell happened?" Lucius exclaimed, but they stayed silent. There was a sound of fluttering wings and Ava looked over to see a familiar owl.

"Why is my husband's owl here?" Ava asked.

"Kids go upstairs." Kingsley said.

They went without argument though Blaise went with a little reluctance. No one spoke until they heard the respective doors shut.

"What. Is. Elijah's. Owl. Doing. Here?" Ava asked again.

Bella puts her face in her hands put said nothing.

"I'm so sorry Ava." Remus said.

Lily helped Ava to a chair when her breathing became labored. Lucius snatched the letter off the table and read it quickly.

"I can't breathe!" Ava said grasping her throat. Lily got on her knees in front of Ava, took her hands in hers and put them over her heart. "Ava, do you feel my chest go up and down?" She got a nod. " I want you to breathe like that okay? In and out. In and out."

It took a couple of seconds but Ava's breathing finally evened out. But the tears came soon after and Lily could do nothing but hold and rock her gently. Narcissa put her hand on her husband's shoulder but he violently shook it away.

"Don't touch me! No one touches me!" He stormed out the room.

"I have to tell Blaise." Ava said voice cracking.

Lily brushed her fingers through her hair to soothe her. "I'll tell him okay? You're not in any state to tell him yourself." Lily stood up and walked upstairs.

"How did he die Remus?" Ava asked wiping her eyes.

"Heart attack according to the letter."

Ava stopped and looked at him.

"That's not possible."

**OoOoOoO**

Lily knocked gently and opened the door. He saw Blaise and Draco sitting on the bed silently playing Exploding Snaps.

"Blaise." She started.

"My father's dead isn't he." He said not looking her her.

Lily nodded. "I'm sorry."

Blaise sighed. "How's my mum."

"She's dealing. You're taking this well."

Blaise threw the cards on the bed and looked at her. " I didn't know him well. I mean he was a good person and I loved him, but he was never there. He was gone two weeks out a month. Barely here for birthdays and holidays. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were more of my fathers then he was."

"I'm sorry to hear that." she said sitting at the edge of the bed.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders. "At least you're here. She can be happy now."

Lily raised an eyebrow at this. "You mean she wasn't?"

Blaise shook her head. " Mum can put up a good front. She'll be her happy nutty self but for many nights she'll cry herself to sleep. When I was five, I woke up one night so I got out of my bed and talked to mum's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed holding a knife to her wrist. She was facing away from me so she didn't know I was there. She held the knife to her wrist so many times before she threw it away from her. I waited for a few minutes before I went back into my room. A while later she came into my room and held me. Told me that I was the only reason she was still here. I never told her what I saw, but I've watched her carefully since then."

His confession was met with silence.

"Merlin!" Draco gasped. "Why didn't she tell anyone about her problems?"

Blaise snorted. "You have met my mother right?"

"Well, Lily started, I am here now so you don't have take care of her anymore." she said patting him on his shoulder.

"Good." he said dryly. "I need a vacation."

Lily laughed and left the room.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus was startled as his fireplace flared green and Lucius stepped out. He ignored Severus and instead retrieved a calming potion from his bathroom.

"What's the matter Lucius?" Severus asked as his friend sat down.

"Elijah is dead."

Shell-shocked Severus slumped down on his couch. Lucius closed his eyes briefly before he spoke again.

"Heart attack the letter said." Lucius laughed bitterly. " Heart attack my arse. That man could have been the poster child for health. Exercised regularly. Lean muscled. Barely drank. Hated sweets. He was a goddamn vegetarian for Merlin's sake!" He yelled.

"You think something was put in his drink or his food?" Severus asked.

Lucius nodded. "Definitely. A man like that would not just have a heart attack out of the blue. His body will be shipped in a few days to Zabini Manor. Maybe you can run some tests?"

But Severus shook his head. " Most potions like that never leave a trace."

"Do you think Dumbledore had something to do with this?"

Severus sighed. " I honestly don't know. According to Minerva he still does not know of the event with the Dursleys. And Elijah was not a Deatheater so why would he want to kill him?"

"Guilty by Association." Lucius' voice cracked.

Severus looked at Lucius, face grave. "I honestly hope not."

**OoOoOoO**

Nearly two weeks later Elijah was laid to rest at the Zabini Mausoleum next to his father. Everyone who was anyone were there, including Albus Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic. Ava wanted to have a small funeral with family and close friends only, but Elijah's mother, Tessa Zabini had other plans. Even at the expense of her son's death she wanted to be in the spotlight as the grieving mother.

After Ava,Blaise, and Tessa laid lilies ( it wasn't Ava's idea for flowers) on Elijah's coffin, he was carried on the shoulders of Severus, Lucius, Kingsley, and Remus to his resting place.

By the time the reception started Ava was anxiously to get back to Potter Manor. Not only she wanted to get back to Lily, but she _hated_ her mother-in-law. Tessa believed that hitting children would make them better adults. She walked in her slapping Blaise and suffice to say she barely saw her grandson again and moved them to the other side of the manor. But now because Elijah was gone she was in control of Zabini Manor _and it's occupants_. That made Ava grin like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't even think about it."

Ava looked innocently at Remus.

"You will not evict your mother-in-law. Let the old hag take her last breath here."

"Some fun you are Remus."

Remus laughed and went to find Kingsley.

Ava was busy staring daggers at her mother-in-law she didn't see Severus and Minerva walk up to her.

"Ava stop that."

Ava startled out of staring turned to them.

"Minerva and I have to go. Dumbledore only let us until after the funeral for us to stay."

Ava sighed. "Very well. I'll see you both later."

"How's Harry?" Severus asked. "We've been talking telepathically but how is he really?"

"He's fine. He's been having trouble sleeping alone so Lily's been bunking with him a few nights a week."

Severus closed his eyes and sighed. _Only a few more weeks and he'll be in my arms again. _

"We must be going Severus. And Ava I suggest you wait two months before kicking Kurtessa Zabini out on her arse. Let's go Severus." She looped her arm under Severus and nearly dragged him out the Manor leaving a shocked Ava.

She shouldn't be though. Everyone knew Minerva and Tessa were the worst enemies at Hogwarts in their time. Hell even Tom Riddle himself did not get in between those two when they dueled!

Ava let out a small laugh and went to greeting her guest.

**OoOoOoO**

It wasn't until late when they returned to Potter Manor hands full of plates. They walked in to see Lily and Bellatrix playing chess while Harry and Hermione looked on. They dropped the plates on the table.

"How was it?" Lily asked.

" A three-ring circus." Ava said taking off her shoes and throwing them in a corner. " My mother-in-law invited EVERYONE including the Daily Prophet, The Minister of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore." She said the last name with a growl.

"Of course he would show up there." Lily muttered after commanding her knight.

Blaise yawned. "Well I'm off to bed. Draco c'mon you are about to fall on you feet." He grabbed his hand they slowly walked up the stairs to their room.

"Well I think it's best that we go to bed as well right Kingsley?" Remus looked at his boyfriend to see his chin has fallen to his chest. Remus laughed and snapped his figures in front of his face. Kingsley jumped and nearly pulled his wand out. Remus laughed and dragged his boyfriend to their room chuckling his goodnight. Lucius soon followed.

"What about you?" Ava asked Narcissa.

"I'm hungry." Narcissa simply stated. "Open one of those plates."

Soon she, Harry, Hermione, and Bellatrix were eating while Ava went to sit with Lily.

"How are you?"

Ava sighed. "I'm fine. It's still hard to grasp that he isn't here anymore. We were nothing like a married couple but he was my best friend."

"I know." Lily said as she rubbed Ava's shoulders. "Let's get to bed."

**OoOoOoO**

Harry flipped though his History of Magic book looking at the moving pictures. _How does she do it?_ Hermione recommended that he get started on his books early but he rather stab his eyes than read this book.

"Harry."

Harry closed the book and turned to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?"

Lucius shrugged his shoulders and sat down. He had taken Elijah's death hard and it was taking a toll on him. He skin was paler than usual, he had black circles under his eyes, and he was practically a walking skeleton. He reached into his robe and pulled out a thin book and gave it to Harry.

"I know Dumbledore did something to Elijah. Whether or not it was directly or indirectly we will never know. I know this is your fight Harry, but maybe it's time for you to read about someone who fought the same fight you are about to embark. Maybe teach you a few things. Happy Belated Birthday Mr. Potter." Lucius stood up and left.

Harry watched as Mr. Malfoy left with a confused expression on his face. That was until he read the title of the book.

_The Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle_.

**OoOoOoO**

I can't believe I haven't updated this story since February! Everytime I get an email that someone has alerted or favorite this story, I feel so bad because I'm so busy. School's tough and starting Monday I'll have at least two test a week until April 17th. I'll be going to Nursing School in the Fall of 2010 ( and I definitely know I won't have time to write) so I really want to finish this story by next summer.

I decided that I want to play a little guessing game with everyone. I am going to put a clue on who will be Minerva's mate. I will give the clues after so many chapters and after this character has already entered the picture, the guessing game is over. It will be just getting them together.

So first clue:

**Former Quidditch player. **

Vague I know. That's the point :)

**Next chapter: **The kids return for their second year. Harry gets to know Tom Riddle.


	30. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 30: Homecoming**

"You do know there a world of people in front of you." Draco pulled Harry's robe for the third time, avoiding a pillar. Of course Harry did not seem to notice nor respond to Draco as he was engrossed in Tom Riddle's diary. He sighed. Ever since his father gave Harry the diary he locked himself in his room, only to have his food sent there. The only thing drew him out was seeing Severus again.

"Are you going to tell us what he talks about?" Blaise asked.

Harry took a bookmark from his robes and placed it in between the pages. He quietly slipped the diary into the pocket of his robes and straightened his collar. He looked around not seeing the his object of interest.

"Where's Hermione?"

Blaise pointed a finger over his shoulder and Harry looked back to see Hermione talking with her mother as her father dragged her trunk.

"Made up I see." Harry took the diary from his pocket to read where he left off but was snatched from Draco, who put it in his own pocket. "One Hermione is good enough."

Harry fumed but did not say anything. He walked ahead of them to walk beside his mother, who is under a glamor, and held her hand. Lily threw a knowing smile at Ava and held her son's hand tighter.

After making it to the train with fifteen minutes to spare, the three women said goodbye to their sons.

"I'm not going to tell you to be good because I know it is out of the question," Lily said as she hugged her son to her chest. "Just be careful and stay away from _him _as much as you can." She gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "You know where to find me little one. Off you go." Harry nodded and walked on the train.

Narcissa smoothed her son's hair with her hands. She looked at her hand disgustingly and took a handkerchief out of her robes to wipe her hand. "You really should stop putting those chemicals in your hair Dragon." Draco rolled his eyes and kissed his mother's cheek. "Take care of father will you," he said. After seeing her nod, he boarded the train.

Blaise turned to follow but next thing he knew he was held tightly into his mother's bosom. "I know you are the biggest softy of the four but you are the strongest physically. Take good care of them." With a kiss on the forehead she released her son.

"Bye Teddy Bear!" the women said in unison. Blaise looked at them in horror and quickly boarded the train; Hermione followed after waving her goodbyes.

"And to think we get to do this five more times," Narcissa said.

The three women laughed and watch as the train left the station.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry snatched the diary out of Draco's willing hand and sat the diary into his own robes. They were all seated before Blaise asked the question again.

"Let's just say my life with the Dursleys was a walk in the park compared to his."

Harry turned to his page and began to read silently while the three of them were trying not to think what was worse than the Dursleys.

A hour later had Hermione asleep on Blaise's shoulder and Draco's head in his lap. Blaise watched as Harry shook his head in pity after finishing a page. He watched as he closed the diary and removed his glasses to place his hand over his eyes. He watched as the silent tears spilled over his cheeks. He watched as he said a quiet prayer for the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Blaise closed his eyes.

**OoOoOoO**

Hours later the lack of movement from the train awoken them and soon they were in the carriage on their way to Hogwarts.

" So, anyone excited about DADA this year?" Pansy asked.

"No," Hermione said flatly.

The conversation was short lived.

Once they made it to Hogwarts they walked to the Great Hall for the Sorting of the first years. Harry saw Severus and gave him a grin in greeting; which was returned with a nod. Minutes later the first years entered the Great Hall rushing memories to Harry's mind. He saw the feelings of the first years written on their faces and remembered feeling the exact same thing standing in the middle of the Great Hall.

Harry, Blaise, and Draco barely paid attention to the Sorting, being distracted by their growling stomaches until the last sorting.

"Ginevra Weasley."

Their heads popped up from the table as they watched a small red head girl sit on the stool.

"Another one?! What is that now twenty?!" Draco nearly yelled.

"Seven," said Blaise.

"Shouldn't there be a law on how many times to procreate?"

"In their case yes."

"Well, as the seventh Weasley and probably the only bird in the family, I christened her Weaselette."

Harry rolled his eyes as they laughed. After the Sorting, the Headmaster came to the podium to speak but his voice was immediately droned out. When he saw the food appear, he knew the bastard had finally shut up and dug in.

**OoOoOoO**

Blaise threw himself on Draco's bed, "I hope it stays like this from now on. No more fighting for the showers anymore huh Draco."

Harry looked at Blaise confused at his statement. Then he looked around the dorm and realized what was missing.

Crabbe and Goyle.

After their fathers went missing, their mothers decided to transfer them to Durmstrang, which they considered the next best thing.

Draco laid down next to him and took his hand. " Yes, that means more time for us," he growled placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Harry shook his head at the two. "You both are such whores," he said.

He shielded himself from the onslaught of pillows.

"Fuck off Potter!" Draco laughed as he threw another pillow at Harry. "Go make out with the future Mr. Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Future Mr. Potter?"

Draco rolled his eyes. " You know as well as I know that Uncle Sev is going to take your last name. He'll be a fool not to."

Harry sat at the edge of the bed contemplating this. "Well...I think I rather have both of our names hyphenated ya know. Severus Potter-Snape sounds a whole lot better than Severus Potter. And Harry Snape?" Harry shuttered.

Draco cringed. "Yeah Harry Snape just makes me think of Uncle Sev being hairy."

Blaise burst into laughter. "Hairy Snape! Oh God I can picture it now!"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to his bed to grab a few clothes from his trunk.

"So what about you two? Whose last name will be changed?" he asked as he organized his clothes for tomorrow.

Blaise put his arms around Draco. " I think it's safe to say that Draco will become a Zabini." He leaned to kiss Draco's temple but Draco pulled back at last moment. He shook Blaise's arm off him.

"Excuse me? A Zabini? You're joking right?"

With the hurt look on Blaise's face, Harry had to pity him. " I...I just thought."

Draco stood up. "You thought wrong. You're becoming a Malfoy and that's final."

A bit of hurt faded from Blaise's eyes when he realized what Draco was saying. He sighed in relief. "I thought you meant you don't want to marry me."

"Of course I want to marry you you idiot! But I refused to take the Zabini name!"

Blaise's eyes went from hurt to anger as he stood up as well. " What's wrong with Zabini?! It's a highly respectable name in the Wizarding World!"

"So is Malfoy!"

_So is Potter_. Harry wanted to say but decided it was best not to get into it. He placed his clothes in his satchel along with his books and after covering himself with his invisible cloak, he left them to their bickering.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry was barely in the room before Severus called out to him.

"I was wondering if you're staying in the dorms tonight or not," he called out from his potions lab.

Harry sighed and sat on the couch. " Draco and Blaise were arguing."

"What about?"

"Last names."

"I see," Severus said as he came out of the potions lab. He placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips before sitting down beside him.

"And just how did that get started?"

"Well they were saying about you should take my last name and I said that I rather get it hyphenated instead."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you want to get married."

It was Harry's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Of course I want to marry you. I want the whole world to know that you are mine."

"And that you are mine," Severus said putting his forehead against Harry's.

"So have you had a chance to finish Riddle's diary?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Have you talked to him?"

Harry looked at Severus. _Can he do that?_

Severus smirked. "Yes you can do that. Ask him some questions; you might get to know him better."

"Yeah hopefully."

Severus kissed his right temple and stood up. "I'm off to bed. Come in when your ready. And that should be before 10 P.M," he said with a stern voice.

Harry rolled his eyes and watched as Severus closed the bedroom door. Walking to Severus' desk in the back of the room he retrieved the diary from his robes and sat down. Instead of writing he decided to read some more until the clock read _Pass Your Bedtime. _He yawned and closed the diary; stretching after the stood up. As he walked away from the desk he heard the sound of papers rustling. He turned to see the diary flip a few pages before stopping. Curiously Harry walked to the desk and saw the words written on the page.

_Long time no see Mr. Potter. But don't worry, you'll see me very soon. _

_TMR_

The words disappeared in the blink of an eye almost not believing they were there in the first place. He took the diary and slammed it in the desk drawer. He was so distraught he didn't remember hearing the bedroom door open or a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

Harry looked up at his concerned face and closed his eyes.

" No importance. Let's go to bed." He grabbed Severus' hand and led them to the bedroom.

**OoOoOoO**

Yay! Update!

I'm so glad the school is over, BUT unfortunately I have to go to summer school in a week to take some science courses. I did good on my exams thank God. I already repeated Anatomy and Physiology I and have to repeat the lab in the fall. Oh well... Anyways I got good news. I finally have a Livejournal and the original chapter 27 No Regrets has been posted. Just go to my profile and click on my homepage and then scroll to the bottom.

**Next Chapter: **Minerva and Poppy uncover a disturbing secret in Dumbledore's chambers resurfacing a dark memory that was suppose to have been forgotten.


	31. And It Shall Come To Surface

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

**Warning: Mention of sexual abuse**

**Chapter 31: ...And It Shall Come To Surface**

Harry extracted himself from Severus' arms and slowly slid out of bed. He wanted to avoid his questions as long as he can to figure what the hell was going on himself. He quickly grabbed his clothes on the chair and tiptoed to the bathroom. He gently closed the door that it only made a small thud.

Severus opened his eyes.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry gently opened the door and slowly walked out the bathroom to the bed and gently extracted his wand from under his pillow. He turned to leave but a hand gripped his wrist startling him.

"Severus!" He pulled his wrist none too gently from Severus' grip. "You scared the pissed out of me," he said holding his hand over his chest. He heard the bed springs complain as Severus moved in a sitting position. With a wandless spell the candles were lit around the room.

"Are you by any chance trying to avoid me?" He asked as he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him on the bed.

Harry avoided looking at him. "I just wanted to talk to Draco and Blaise."

Severus ran his fingers through his hair. "At 5 A.M. Harry?" He grabbed Harry's left foot and untied his shoe laces and then did the same with the right. After placing his shoes next to the bed he pulled the covers over him and pulled him to his chest. "We'll talk when you're ready," he whispered as they fell into a light sleep.

**OoOoOoO**

When Harry woke he was alone. He looked towards the clock on the right that said _Late For Breakfast _and quickly got out of bed and finished getting ready. When he walked into the living room, Severus was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Lucky for you I had to complete my lesson plans for today," he smirked. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Harry said grabbing his robes and satchel from across the sofa. "Let's go."

When he walked into the Great Hall, Harry made a beeline for his table and sat down to eat without any morning greetings. After he swallowed more than a mouthful, he looked at Draco and Blaise who were looking at him in astonishment.

"What?"

"We have twenty minutes until class starts Harry," Draco said as he forked his eggs while Blaise continued to stare at him. "And I thought I had the biggest appetite," he muttered.

"You don't. You're mother does. And where's Hermione?"

"Shes at the Ravenclaw table introducing herself to the first years. And did I or did I not beat my mother at the pie eating contest we had." Blaise threw a piece of his egg at Harry and continued to eat his breakfast.

"So did you both settle the last name debate?"

With the frown on Blaise face and the bizarre sickening smile on Draco's; he didn't need an answer.

"Hey Harry, look to your left," Draco said as he nodded his head toward the Head Table. Harry turned his head and saw Professor McGonagall was sitting in Dumbledore's seat. He tuned back to is friends eyebrows raised.

"He's gone for the whole week. He left Professor McGonagall in charge." Blaise's grin looked worse than Draco's but who gives a damn when the old bastard is out the castle.

"Well," Harry whispered, "let's just hope that Deputy Headmistress is more Slytherin then we think."

With smirks on their faces, the three boy continued to finish their breakfast.

**OoOoOoO**

Harry rolled his eyes as Lockhart looked at himself in the mirror once again as he lectured on _first year _spells. Honestly! He's not _that _good looking.

"Wake me up when you all are through reliving first year," he said to Hermione. With one last annoyed look he put his forehead to his desk and nodded off.

**OoOoOoO**

"Mr. Weasley that is not the correct spell to transfigure your familiar into a goblet. By the time I return your rat will be goblet or it's fifteen points from Gryffindor." McGonagall's pursed lips was still running through their minds even after she walked away to check on other students' progress. Weasley mumbled under his breath but did as he was told. Harry looked at Draco but he just shrugged his shoulders just as shock as he was with McGonagall's behavior.

"Poor Achilles." Draco poked his wand through the cage at his goblet before Harry slapped his hand.

"Quit poking your owl. You know how pissy he is."

Draco extracted his wand from the cage and held his head high like a typical Malfoy. "My owl is high profile Potter not "pissy". He demands the best. And furthermore he hates when you call him such crude words and has addressed the issue with me. So I have to ask you to cease the insults at once."

Harry looked at Draco as if he grown a second head and turned around to Blaise; who was sitting with Pansy. Pansy shook her head while poor Blaise was biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"My thoughts and prayers are with you Blaise."

He turned around but not before seeing Blaise's shoulders shake trying to keep his laughter in.

McGongall walked to the front of the class but not before stumbling a bit. A few idiot children laughed but quieted down at her infamous stern look. Before she could speak her vision became blurred and she felt someone catch her as she fell to the floor. She knew her eyes were open but her class was not what she was seeing.

_**Seventeen year old Minerva walked briskly to Professor Dumbledore's office; Minerva's loosely bun shaking as she moved. Before she could knock on his office door, she heard her professor and a student arguing. **_

"_**...tell the Ministry!"**_

"_**As if they will believe what you say. You're a Slytherin Tom! You-"**_

"_**Don't call me that disgusting Muggle name!" **_

_**If Dumbledore said anything, it was a mere whisper because Tom storms out of his office and into Minerva. **_

"_**Watch where you are going McGonagall!" he sneered. But unlucky for him Minerva caught the tear trail and grabbed his arm before he could walk away. **_

"_**I believe you," she said. **_

_**Tom let out a bitter laugh. "You?! You're a Gryffindor. You're weak. Save your breath Minnie." He pulled his arm out of her grip but before he could leave he saw Dumbledore coming out of his office. Before either of them could move he pointed his wand at them. **_

"_**Oblivate!" **_

McGonagall's vision went blurred again within seconds she was staring at her students; who were looking down at her in concern. She tried to stand up, but something held her arms down.

"Stay down Professor," she heard Harry say. "You almost took a nasty fall, but Blaise caught you just in time."

"How long do we have until class is over?" Blaise asked whom she realized was holding her other arm.

"Fifteen minutes. I don't think the Professor mind if class was dismissed."

Ron sneered at the both of them. "Who said you were in charged Potter?"

"Everyone including you who sat stupid when she fell down Weasley."

"Now listen here scarhead, you-"

"GET OUT!"

Everyone turned to Blaise in shock.

"None of you are helping the situation crowding over her. Unless you have an idea of what's happening I suggest you leave now."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Blaise. "Or you will do what Zabini?"

"Or you will experience a few dark spells I picked up over the summer," Blaise growled then smirked when Ron and a few Gryffindors took a step back.

Before Ron could retort, an angry Potion's Master erupted into the room running to Minerva.

"What in devil's name happened?"

Blaise and Harry released her arms as he slid to the floor to check her vitals.

Pansy's shaken voice spoke."She was walking to the front on the room and suddenly she fell. If Blaise hadn't caught her she would have hit her head on her desk."

"She's fine," Severus said standing up. He and Blaise helped her off the floor and settled her into her chair. Severus then averted his attention to the students. " I want everyone out immediately. Professor McGonagall will update everyone of her health as soon as possible. Potter, Malfoy, and Zabini you will stay here."

Smart enough not to challenge the Potions Master, Weasley and his Gryffindors left the room; the Slytherins following.

With a flick of his wand Severus closed and locked the door.

"Fire call Madam Pomfrey Draco." But Minerva lifted her hand to stop him.

"I'm fine Severus. Poppy and I discovered something that obviously brought back a memory Albus wanted to be hidden."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked

Minerva sighed. "He oblivated me."

Severus' face was contorted with fury. "What?! When?!"

"Seventh year. It was a memory of me running to his office. I remember I had to ask him about the teacher's assistant position. When I came to the door I heard him arguing with a student; a Slytherin student that we are all familiar with."

"Tom Riddle," Harry said.

"Correct Mr. Potter. Tom threatened to go to the Ministry but Albus told him that no one will believe him. Seconds later he stormed out of his office and bumped into me. Something wasn't right. It was as if his magic was tilted the wrong way. Like a portrait on a wall. And the tears in his face was a big clue. I grabbed his arm and I told him I would believe him. I didn't know what it was, but if it unraveled someone like Tom Riddle then I knew whatever he said was true. He laughed in my face and called me a weak Gryffindor. But then he called me Minnie. He's never called me Minnie and that worried me the most. Before I could say anything Albus came out of his office and oblivated both of us."

Her story was met with silence.

"Do you know what Riddle was talking about now?" Draco asked.

Minerva slowly nodded her head. "Oh yes Mr. Malfoy," she whispered. "I know exactly what he was talking about. Which is why I want you Severus, and Lucius to visit Poppy immediately."

Severus scoffed. "You really think Dumbledore would have oblivated me without me knowing. I am a Master at Occlumency and Legilimency Minerva."

"You did not become a master until after you graduated Severus," Minerva said.

Severus shook his head gently. " Why does it matter? What aren't you telling us?"

Minerva took his hands in hers. "Please Severus. For me. For Harry," she quietly said.

Severus closed his eyes and nodded his head. "Draco contact your father."

"And Kingsley," Minerva added.

Draco gave a questioning look but nodded and left for Minerva's office.

"Believe me we'll need him," she gravely said.

**OoOoOoO**

"What is so important that I had to be called from a meeting?" Lucius said storming in the infirmary with Draco taking the rear. He stopped in his steps when he saw Severus lying down in one of the beds massaging his temples.

Laying a hand on Severus' shoulders, Harry turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Anything?"

"Nothing thank Merlin." She returned her wand under her sleeve and left to retrieve a Headache potion.

Lucius quickly rushed to his side. " What the hell is going on Severus? Draco was frantic over the floo."

Severus winced his eyes and put a hand over them. "Where's Kingsley?"

" He has some paperwork to finish up. He'll be here afterwards. Now do you mind telling me what's going on?"

By this time Madam Pomfrey returned with his side with the potion. She helped him in a sitting position and placed the open potion in his hand. He swallowed the potion in one gulp and make a face with the taste. Within seconds his headache was gone.

"Now it's your turn Mr. Malfoy."

Before he could protest, she grabbed his wrist and lead him to the bed next to Severus'.

"Don't fight back," she said as she pointed her wand at him.

Lucius' eyes widen, but before he could say anything, he felt Madam Pomfrey enter his mind. Before he knew it, she was out of his head and handing him a Headache potion.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"No oblivated memories."

Severus sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin."

Lucius stood up and straightened his robes. "Will one of you please tell me what's going on?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "No idea."

Lucius jaw dropped slightly. "You have no idea what's going on yet my privacy has been invaded!?" he growled.

Harry walked to Lucius and put a hand on his arm. "Believe me Mr. Malfoy it was for a good reason," he said softly. Harry green eyes were haunted but before Lucius could comment, the Deputy Headmistress entered the infirmary.

"The Headmaster's office, now," she said with a slight tremble in her voice.

**OoOoOoO **

As they followed McGonagall to the Headmaster's office, Severus noted how pale she was. As she opened the door, they saw Kingsley sitting at the Headmaster's desk reading a book while Blaise sat in a chair careful to not touch anything.

"What's the book Kingsley?" Lucius asked.

"Dumbledore's records of...well read for yourself."

Kingsley walked over to Lucius and handed him the thick green book. His eyes looking sorrowful.

"Maybe this will explain a few things about your father, Lucius."

Lucius shot a confused look at Kingsley before reading the book. Within minutes he was shaking like a leaf in the wind. When Draco touched his father's arm he dropped the book as if it burned him and staggered to a nearby chair.

Draco walked over to his father to calm him down but all Lucius did was hold on to his son so tight as if he couldn't stand to let him go.

"I always wondered why there was such fear in my father's eyes when I got my Hogwarts letter, " he said as he rubbed his son's back in circles.

Intrigued, Blaise picked up the book and turned to a random page. As he read they watched as his face twisted in disgust and he shoved the book at Harry and ran out the office.

Harry staggered with the weight of the book and sat it on the desk. "Do I want to know what's in the book?"

"Books," McGonagall corrected. " As for what are in them is...disturbing."

Severus went to the desk and opened the book. Barely finishing the first page he slammed the book closed. "So Dumbledore has been molesting the students and keeping a diary of it."

McGonagall nodded. "For every year since before I graduated."

"And my father was one of his victims," Lucius whispered.

" As was Tom Riddle. He talked about it in his diary." Harry said. "Was there anyone from this year?"

McGonagall shook her head. "No thank Merlin. But it terrifies me that he has the year marked."

Kingsley took out his wand, and with a spell the book was shrunken and into the pocket of his robes. "I will return it and the rest of the books by nightfall." With a quick nod he left, as stoic as they have ever seen him.

"Well, McGongall started, you should go to your Charms class. I will write a note to Professor Flitwick. And please collect Blaise from the bathroom on the way."

**OoOoOoO**

For the rest of the day, the boys were in a daze. They did not have the heart or the stomach to tell Hermione when they saw her in Charms. They decided to skip dinner and head to the dorm, but not before Draco sent a concerned letter to his father.

Later when Hermione entered their dorm room, she saw their somber faces and asked what was going on.

"Dumbledore is a sick fuck that's what," Draco said.

Hermione sighed and put down her books. "What did he do this time?"

"He kept a diary of what he did...to students."

Seeing Hermione puzzled face, Harry explained, "He molested students Hermione. Since before our parents were born. McGonagall founded the diaries in his personal library. Kingsley has them for now. We don't know what he'll do with them though and believe me none of us was thinking about asking him."

Hermione went pale and sat herself on an empty bed. "He's a murderer and now he's a pedophile?" she whispered. "My God please don't tell me anyone we know has been a victim."

"Voldemort," Blaise said.

Hermione looked at him. "Voldemort." She stands up and paces. "First he mum dies in childbirth, his father abandons him and then he's..." Hermione closes her eyes and look away. "I wonder was pure-blood supremacy the start of this...mission...or was it to bring down Dumbledore?"

Blaise stood up at that. "You think the pure-blood supremacy may have been a cover?"

"Yes at first! But then over the years, he started to believe it, but it wasn't until Halloween 11 years ago is when he stopped believing it." He looked at Harry. "But by then it was too late."

"It does make sense," Draco said. " If he hated people that were not pure so much, he would have not tried to save Harry and Mrs. Potter that night."

They all became silent, thinking over the possible accurate information.

"The prophecy!" exclaimed Blaise, scaring them out of their thoughts.

"What?"

"The prophecy! Remember when Uncle Severus was telling us about what he and Harry saw. He said that Harry's father told Voldemort the prophecy was a fake. The false prophecy said something about Harry killing all things pure. Think about it. Dumbledore is the one to make up the prophecy. Remember Bella said they went on killing rampages trying to find who the prophecy was talking about."

Hermione nodded. "But even if Dumbledore made up a prophecy about a half-blood defeating Voldemort, that doesn't explain how those pure-blood ideas got so involved. The killings started a year before Harry was born. Pure-bloods were involved before that."

Harry combed his fingers through his hair and stood up. "If you're desperate to come into power, you will become a hypocrite to get what you want, " he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well Tom was a half-blood correct? Who are the wealthiest and most powerful people in the Wizarding World? Pure-bloods. He was already powerful but he needed support. Tell people you want to get rid of a "muggle loving" yet powerful Headmaster and see what happens."

Blaise shook his head and sat back down on the bed. "Well, since we know the prophecy was a fake, what did the real one say? And where is it?"

"I bet Dumbledore knows. And we will find it. And Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind doing some research for me?"

Hermione's face lit up. "Of course! What do you want me to find?"

Harry put on his Slytherin smirk.

"The Chamber of Secrets."

**OoOoOoO**

Hey! I'm so glad to finally get this chapter out. School is hell and since I switched my major to English, I have lots of reading to do. I hope to be able to sit down and update the rest of my stories, but no promises! I have three papers to write this week alone.

And before I forget, The second clue to Minerva's mate is:

**Half-blood**

**Next Chapter: **The group meets Tom Riddle face to face.

**Have A Happy Halloween! **


	32. Ron Goes Too Far

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: The summary at the end of the last chapter is not this chapter. That will probably be in the next or chapter after next. **

**Chapter 32: Ron Goes Too Far**

*knock knock knock!*

"Enter!"

Minerva looked up as Kingsley opened the door carrying Dumbledore's journals. He took one look at the sleeping Phoenix and sat them on the desk.

"Will you tell me what you needed the books for Kingsley?"

A Slytherin smile spreaded on the Ravenclaw's face.

"In due time Minerva. In due time."

Minerva raised an eyebrow when the Auror left without a word.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus glanced a concern look at Harry as he got ready for bed.

"Are you alright Harry?"

Harry sighed as he finished buttoning up his pajama shirt. "Just thinking about Tom and Dumbledore and..." Harry shook his head and got into bed. He grabbed Tom's diary from his bedside table but before he could open it, Severus took the diary and shoved it into his bedside drawer.

Before he could protest, Severus grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I think you have done enough depressing reading for today. Now I want you to lay down while I tell you a story."

Harry laughed but did as Severus asked.

"I'm a little old for bedtime stories."

"Nonsense."

Severus laid beside him and put an arm over Harry's waist, pulling him closer. Severus gave him a soft kiss on his neck and began his tale.

"Once upon a time-"

"Are you kidding me Severus?"

"Shush! Once upon a time..."

**OoOoOoO**

Blaise's eyes close for a third time before Draco smacked him on the shoulder – hard. The hit woke Blaise and his nerves.

"God damn it Draco! What was that for?"

"You're falling asleep and Uncle Severus and that idiot Lockhart are about to duel."

"You didn't have to smack me!" Blaise said rubbing is now sore shoulder.

"Boys!" Hermione scolded. "Pay attention!"

The duel lasted for five seconds before Lockhart was sitting on his arse.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs grumbled while the Slytherins and Ravenclaws chuckled at the idiot Defense professor.

Lockhart stood and dusted off the invisible dust. "Okay students, it's time to start dueling yourselves. Ladies first! Miss. Granger and Miss. Abbot."

Before they could step on the dueling stage, Severus' voice stopped them. "No offense to Miss. Abbot, but I believe Miss Granger should duel with someone on her level. Mr. Malfoy if you will."

With a nod of acknowledgment to his Head of House, Draco stepped on the stage along with Hermione.

After they bowed and walked a few paces, the duel began.

Draco struck first.

_Expelliarmus!_

Hermione blocked his spell with a simple _Protego_.

_Furnunculus!_

Draco ducked just in time. "Damn it Granger you're playing dirty!" _Locomotor Motis!_

_Stupefy!_

_Tarantallegra!_

The two continued for another ten minutes and Severus declared the duel a draw.

"Excellent dueling Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger!" Lockhart clapped his hands. "Next up Mr. Zabini and Mr. Weasley."

Blaise rolled his eyes as he stepped up to duel. Weasley had a smirk on his face that annoyed him than he already was.

As Blaise began to bow he barely heard the curse.

_Somnus Infinito!_

Blaise threw a _Protego_ but unfortunately the spell went through his shield and was hit square in the chest. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Blaise!" Draco ran to his still form as Harry threw a _Petrificus Totalus _at Weasley, sending him to the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Class dismissed!" Severus yelled as he slid next to Blaise, casting diagnostic spells.

"He's not waking up! Why isn't he waking up?" Draco screamed as his hands shook. Harry picked him up off the dueling floor towards the door as Severus casted a Levitation charm on Blaise's body. Before he could leave he turned to Lockhart.

"I assume you are competent to levitate Mr. Weasley to the infirmary." It was not a question. Hermione held the door open as Severus stepped out with Blasie's body.

**OoOoOoO**

Severus gently laid Blaise's body on the infirmary bed as Harry left to find Poppy. Lockhart came in a second later levitating Weasley's body to another bed.

Severus muttered to himself as Poppy stepped out of her office along with Harry.

"What in God's name happened?" Poppy asking looking Blaise over with her wand.

"Weasley casted the _Somnus Infinito_ spell on Mr. Zabini." Luckily for Draco, he missed her worried face, but not so lucky for Harry and Hermione.

"I'll alert Minerva," she said. "In this case she has to alert Mrs. Zabini...and the Headmaster.

Draco began to panic.

"Is it that bad? Why does she have to alert him? What the hell is going on?"

Severus sat him down in the chair next to Blaise's bed. "Draco, Blaise is not in good shape right now. What Weasley did..." He took one look at Blaise's still face. "It's dark magic."

"But you can save him right?" Draco's eyes were wild.

Before he could answer, he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see a pale face Minerva.

"The Headmaster is on his way. Mrs. Zabini will be here at any second." They heard the floo flare and seconds later Mrs. Zabini appeared in the infirmary. She made a beeline for her son's bed. Severus could tell she was holding her tears in. She took one look at the petrified Weasley and hissed.

"I want him in Azkaban immediately!"

" Ava-"

"No! _Somnus Infinito_ is worst than the Killing Curse Minerva. I want him arrested! This is murder!"

At those words Draco began to sob hysterically while Ava held her son's hand. Harry and Hermione paled even more.

The infirmary door opened and in walked Albus Dumbledore with a blank face. Before Severus can stopped her, Ava ran to him and slapped him hard across the face.

"I know this was your doing Dumbledore," she hissed. Severus restrained her before she could do anything else.

"If my son dies, I will bring Hell to your door and I will bring down Hogwarts stone by stone."

Severus knew she wasn't kidding. Though they were Pureblood, Ava family best kept secret is that her family was filled with vampires, werewolves, and other dark creatures who would do her bidding when necessary. It was rumored her ancestor was Dracula himself. And Albus Dumbledore knew this.

"There is no need to make threats Mrs. Zabini. I am sure Severus will come up with a cure."

Severus narrowed his eyes. How dare he put the fate of his pseudo-godson in his hands like that!

Obviously Ava knew what he was thinking.

"I will not put this all on Severus. I will consult many Potion Masters around the world and they along with Severus will find a cure. And you will fund whatever they need."

Severus could tell he was about to protest but he gave in. " will be suspended for two weeks from school."

That caused everyone including Lockhart to protest.

Minerva stepped forward. "As his Head of House I am expelling on grounds on dark magic and attempted murder."

Silence filled the infirmary.

"Minerva!" Albus protested.

"I know you can overturn my decision Albus, but if you do I will see to it personally that will be charged with attempted murder by the Ministry." At seeing Ava about to protest, she added, "And if Mr. Zabini succumbs to the curse than will be charged with murder. No matter what your decision is."

Knowing he was defeated, Albus left the infirmary with a huff.

Lockhart cleared his throat. "I believe I should get back to my classes. Keep me posted." He walked out of the infirmary.

Poppy put a hand on Ava's shoulder. "I will call on a old friend in Muggle London. He is a doctor and can give me access to an IV and a feeding tube to keep Blaise alive."

Ava nodded her thanks. "I have to make a couple a couple of floo calls." She left the infirmary and went into Poppy's office.

"I will help with the research Professor Snape," Hermione said. All Severus could do was nod. The girl's research skills were becoming legendary.

Severus took a look at Harry. The boy was looking at Blaise's body stone-faced. He didn't know if he would scream, cry, or blow up Hogwarts. He came over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We can't lose him Severus. " his voice breaking. "If he goes we might as well dig two graves." He looked at Draco's tear-stained face.

"We won't. I will try my best to make sure he stays with us."


End file.
